Starting over
by steady-i-bite
Summary: Back from traveling, Edward goes to NYU, there he meets shy Bella Swan who has suffured tragic events in the past and has to spend every minute working to stay in NY. They are instantly attracted to one another. Can Edward help bella live again? AH
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, i'd love to hear what you think.

**Sadly i don't own twilight. It's all down to Stephanie Meyer.**

Epov

I woke to the sound of my alarm beeping. On any other day the repetitive _beep beep beep _would irritate the fuck out of me and I would be likely to have an act of violence towards the small metal box. But today I woke with a massive grin plastered across my face - today was the day I started at NYU.

I jumped out of bed and quickly made my way to my en suite bathroom hopping in the shower. Once I was out I through on a clean pair of boxer briefs, faded black jeans, a long sleeved gray shirt, a dark gray hooded jacket and a pair of black converse. I grabbed my keys, wallet and messenger bag full of things for school and went out side to my silver Volvo. Some people think its ridiculous to own a car in a city like New York but I found it impossible to part with. The thought of swapping my black leather seats for the stained, broken and ripped ones of public transport was damned near horrifying.

It had just turned 9am when I pulled up outside a local diner, my first lecture didn't start until 10am so I had plenty of time to grab some breakfast. I got out of my car and made my way inside. It was a standard diner - plain, white, simple. Nothing about the place had any sign of personal touch. I made my way to the short line contemplating what I was going to order.

It wasn't very busy for a Monday morning so I didn't have to wait in line long. There was a woman in her late 20's with badly died blonde hair and dark roots serving. I watched as she served the person in front of me, her too long pink acrylic nails scraping along the surface of the work top as she attempted to pick up a spoon, I tried to stifle a laugh as she slid it to the edge of the work top so it would fall into her other hand. Once the person in front took their food and walked over to find a table she turned to me with a scary smile and a batter of her pink sparkly eyelids _Gulp_. I cringed away and prayed that I wouldn't find any of her nails in my cappuccino. Just as I stepped up to the counter to order she thankfully got called away to take a phone call out back.

"I'm sorry sir, if you wouldn't mind waiting a moment while I go get someone else to serve you" _Oh thank you lord._

With one last scary _make my southern region shrivel up, not to be seen again until miles away from the scary chick _kinda smile she hurried off to a girl who must have been around the same age as me that was wiping down tables near the back of the café. I watched as the girl nodded at the blond and made her way over. I now got a good look at her and inhaled sharply. She was beautiful with her large chocolate eyes, and long mahogany hair which just touched the small of her back. I smiled as she tripped over her own feet and quickly righted herself before she hit the floor by grabbing onto a nearby table, her face reddening from embarrassment, eyes darting around to see if anyone saw. As she got closer I could hear her quite mutterings of "I'm such an idiot", "so clumsy I should be locked up for the safety of the public" and finally my favourite "I can't believe I'm not paralysed yet". I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from bursting out into fits of laughter, it was just so damn funny, I could hear the true wonder in her voice when she spoke that last sentence.

_I'm sorry I know I'm a dick but she's just so damn cute!! As if someone so delicate could cause any serious damage - she couldn't be any taller than 5'4'' and by the looks she couldn't weigh much either._

Once she made it round to her side of the counter she began "Sorry to keep you waiting wh-" she cut off abruptly when she had finished tying her apron and looked up at me. She blushed and then quickly looked down.

_Hmmmm interesting…._

"W-what can I get you sir" she stuttered out hesitantly meeting my gaze only to look away once again.

_What's with the 'sir'? I'm only 21 freaking years old people!_

I smiled "I'll have a cappuccino and a blueberry muffin please"

She quickly got to work plating my muffin and then making my cappuccino. It was interesting to watch - she was obviously clumsy but that only made her that much more endearing. It was shocking to see that such a little thing could find so many ways to trip, knock, drop, hit and slip in a kitchen. After only three minutes I was already understanding the wonder in her voice when she said _I can't believe I'm not paralysed yet._ She bent over at the waist to grab something from a low shelf and I found myself staring at her ass which was clad in tight black skinny jeans._ Oh dear lord have mercy. _My hard on was back full force now. As she stood back up I reluctantly pulled my eyes from her perfect behind and looked up to see that she was wearing a blue band t-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath.

She placed my order on the counter in front of me, looking up she met my gaze and smiled shyly. "That will be $4.50 please"

I returned her smile, pulling a 5 dollar note from my wallet and handing it to her. "Thank you" grabbing my breakfast I add "keep the change"

I made my way over to a table conveniently placed in the corner so I could easily spy on the brown haired beauty but was hidden enough so that it wasn't to obvious. I sat down, took a sip from my hot drink and sighed watching her get to work.

Bpov

I woke up with a groan looking at my clock.

_4.30am_

I groaned again as I heaved my aching body out of bed and groggily headed to my tiny bathroom. Surprisingly I only managed to bump into the dresser and the sink in my sleepy state. The shower finished to soon for my liking. Once dry I pulled on my favourite black skinny's and my old band tee with a plain white long sleeved shirt underneath. It was my first day at NYU today so I should really make an effort but I was just not that kind of girl. I preferred to blend into the back ground and quietly observe rather than be in the spotlight. With my clumsiness nobody would want to be in the spotlight.

I looked over at the time again as I finished slipping on my boots.

_5.07am_

_Sigh_

I grabbed my house keys and purse and rushed out to catch the metro.

* * *

I arrived at the dinner just in time for my shift. I worked at the diner from 5.30am till 9.30am every week day. It was a plain little hole in the wall compared to most places but beggars can't be choosers and I was a beggar. I worked three jobs and have just managed to work them around my school schedule. It would be tight getting from one to the other and still be on time but it was something I had to do.

I am 19 and have no family in the whole world. I am on my own. Originally I had planned to just get as good a job as I could and hope that one day I would be able to get my life back on track and eventually make something of myself - even if that was just to be the manager of my local supermarket. What changed my mind and made my decision to move to New York like I have dreamed of since I was a little girl was a photograph on my coffee table of my parents and myself at one of my ballet recitals - I must have been only six or seven years old. We all looked so happy and even though I was hopeless at ballet I could see that my parents were proud of me. I realised in that moment that I had to do what ever it took to make my dreams come true and ultimately make them proud once again - that began with moving to New York and going to university. This was my second chance. I was starting over. The past behind me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly made my way inside. It didn't take long for the she-devil to come screaming at me, her fake blond hair hanging limply at her shoulder. As she got closer she raised her right hand and pointed one of her bright pink talons dangerously close to my face.

"And why are you late!!" She growled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not late Irena, I'm right on time" I lifted my arm to show her my watch. "There's not even anyone her yet" I noticed.

"That's besides the point! Now go get your things and get to work! NOW!!" _WOW!! Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed._

I rolled my eyes again but did as she said, there was rarely any point in arguing with Irena, she was like a vicious bull dog when angry and I really didn't want to lose my job but I'm sure there's something about not punching co-workers in my contract.

Three and a half hours late I was wiping down tables near the back of the diner when Irena came bustling over. I suppressed a groan. "What do you want Irena?" She missed my snippy tone.

"You have to go over and serve for a while I'm needed in the back" She smirked proud of her self that she was more important. I rolled my eyes for the fiftieth time today. "Oh! And the guy at the counter is _soooo _hot!! So don't spill anything on the poor bloke just so you can get a feel, he's way out of your league honey" She gave me a fake sympathizing look. "Now go! Don't keep the hotty waiting!" I sighed and nodded before I gathered up my cleaning things and made my way over to the small kitchen. Just like the klutz that I am I tripped over thin air and nearly smashed my face into the mint green lino floor, luckily I righted my self by grabbing onto the nearest table. Embarrassed I quickly looked around to see if anyone saw and muttered to my self about inability to stay vertical.

I grabbed my apron and through it on while asking the customer what they wanted but by the time I looked up I was stunned into silence. _Fuck me!!_. The Adonis of a man standing in front of me was the single most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had a head of wild bronze locks sufficiently ruffled into the most perfect sex hair. _How I would love to see that hair on my pillow. _He seemed to unconsciously smile at me, his sparkling green orbs boring into mine. I blushed instantly and quickly looked down trying to hide it.

I took a quick breathe to try to calm my self.

"W-what can I get you sir?" _Shit! I had to go and stutter like a complete tit!. _I hesitantly met his gaze but quickly looked away again when I saw him looking straight at me, afraid to see the disgust in them of seeing someone like me gawking at him and stuttering like an idiot. _Heh, I may as well just drool on him._

"I'll have a cappuccino and a blueberry muffin please" _God his voice was beautiful. _He had an amazing crooked smile on his face, his eyes shining down at me. I turned quickly before I did something stupid.

_Like jump over the counter and lick his face_. _Yum!_

_Shush!! I did not ask your opinion!_

I grabbed the counter and took another calming breath, willing my less noble self to shut the hell up. I started to put his order together and thought I could feel his eyes on me. I chastised myself for thinking something so ridiculous - as if the Greek god would look twice at someone as boring and plain as me. I had boring brown eyes, boring brown hair, I was a boring 5'4'', and had a boring social life - wait scratch that - no social life, what with school and my three jobs; at the diner, the club _Apple_, and a little bookstore/music store/film store called _Jensen's Open Book_. I pushed those thoughts aside and finished his order. Being so close to the guy was making me even more clumsy than usual which was _not a good thing. Placing his cappuccino and blueberry muffin on the counter, I looked up and smiled shyly. _

"That will be $4.50 please" He smiled back at me and I swear I almost collapsed right then and there. Handing me a five dollar note, he grabbed his breakfast and said "Thank you, keep the change". With that he walked to a table in the far corner while I stood there like the loser that I am staring at his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woops sorry it took me so long to update, i will try and be quicker.**

**Once again i do not own anything! That all belongs to the genius that is Stephenie Meyer! We bow down to you**

Bpov

_Shit shit shit shit!!!!_

Just my luck to be late on my first day. _Shit! _After spending the rest of my shift at the diner staring at the green eyed god I had to grab my stuff and head for school. My schedule was so tight that my shift ending at 9.30am left me only eight minutes to get to the subway, this unfortunately meant that I had to run which was extremely dangerous for someone like me, but luckily I only tripped twice. I just managed to squeeze on as the doors were closing. Class started in twenty minutes and sadly it took twenty minutes to get there, so for the rest of the journey I was impatiently tapping my foot and checking my watch every few seconds. When the doors finally opened at my stop I was straight out and running up the stairs, pushing past everyone in my path. I finally made it inside the building and began the search for the correct lecture hall. Just as I began losing patience I came across the correct door, a shiny gold plate attached indicating the room number. Without a seconds thought I pulled the door out of my way and ran in panting only to stop suddenly.

_Why me? What did I ever do God?_

Looking around I noticed the entire lecture hall staring at me, causing my face to heat up exponentially. I began to hear whispers and low chuckles. A low irritated voice made my head snap round with a painful click. I bit down on my bottom lip and raised my hand to my neck while squeaking out and inaudible "Ow!"

"May I help you? You seem to have stumbled into my class" the teacher glared at me, his voice laced with both sarcasm and irritation, causing another round of laughter from my audience.

Gulping loudly I reply. "I - I'm s-sorry sir. I'm Isabella Swan, I'm supposed to be in this class". By now my hands are shaking violently and my pulse is pounding. I look up and see Professor Clarks glaring at me for interrupting his lecture.

"Well Miss Swan I do not appreciate my students turning up late to my class but as this is the first day I am feeling lenient and will let it slide this once" I let out a sigh of relief. "But if you should make this an occurrence then I will immediately dismiss you from the lecture and any of my future class'. Is that understood?"

_Great. Just great. _

How the hell I was going to make sure I wasn't late again I had no idea. The only way I could think of was to catch a cab, but with what little money I already had it would cost way to much, there were no way's of changing my shifts and I couldn't afford to quit either. _It is official - I'm screwed_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the teachers gruff voice. "If that is all Miss Swan could you please find a seat - I think you've taken up enough of my class' time" He abruptly turned back to the class and carried on with his lecture.

I hurried to find a seat as quickly as I could, praying to god not to let me trip and make even more of a fool of myself. I spotted a seat two rows from the back next to the aisle and quickly sat down sighing as I got my note pad and pen out, eager to catch up. I heard a quite throat clearing which made me turn to the person sitting next to me. My eyes immediately widened as I saw who it was. Tight grey shirt hugging his muscles, bright jade eyes pouring into mine and a mess of bronze hair. The green eyed god from the diner.

_Oh fuck I can't breathe! Shit I need air!!_

I watch as he picks up a piece of paper from his desk. "You can copy the notes I got down before you arrived if you'd like" he says with a beautifully crooked smile on his face as he passed me his notes.

_Damn he has a nice voice!_

I blushed as I took the paper from him and smiled. "Thank you, really, I honestly appreciate it" I told him sincerely.

His smile widened. "Any time" he raised his hand to me "I'm Edward by the way, Edward Cullen"

I took his hand, a sudden jolt almost like an electric current seemed to shoot up my arm at his touch. I looked down at his large pale hand wrapped around my smaller one, glancing back up at Edward our eyes meet, I notice that like mine his had glanced down at our hands. I inhaled a shaky breathe and replied. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella"

"It's nice to meet you to Bella" he smiled again, never braking eye contact. I forced myself to look away and concentrate on the lecture. I wasn't very successful. I kept glancing out of the corner of my eye at Edward unable to stop myself - I jut hoped he didn't notice.

Epov

After tearing myself away from the brown eyed beauty I made my way to my Volvo and headed to my first lecture. I got there with plenty of time to spare. The lecture hall was pretty empty with only a few students eagerly awaiting class to begin. I made my way to a seat near the aisle on one of the last rows, I hate sitting near the wall, surrounded by people with no way to get out. I'm not claustrophobic or anything I just like to make a quick and easy exit if needs be and not have to shimmy past everyone, trying not to stand on their feet.

Ten minutes later the teacher walked in and introduced himself to us as Professor Clarks and that we would be studying psychology, and then began to explain our syllabus for the semester. I don't know why I was so damn excited about this first class, only eight minutes in and I was already fighting to keep my eyelids open.

Just as I was losing my battle with my lids the door bangs open, a girl with long brown hair and pink cheeks runs in panting for air. All of a sudden she stops and looks around seemingly oblivious to the fact she had run into a class full of students. As she looked around I realized she looked familiar but I just couldn't place her, she looked down at her feet shyly and that's when it hit me. It's the girl from the diner! The fuckers around me were laughing at her.

"Oh my god! Look at her! Is she stupid or something? Who doesn't notice a room this big has people in it? Ha! Look she's gone all red! I wonder if the stupid cow will cry?" I turned and glared at the platinum blonde behind me. _How dare she speak about my brown eyed girl like that!!_ The bitch noticed my glare and I don't know if something is wrong in her head but it looked like she thought I was coming on to her. With her left index finger she bites the end and with her right she twirls a piece of hair around and winks at me! Fucking _winks _at me!! I turned around in disgust and focus back at the scene taking place.

Brown eyes now had her right hand holding her neck as I hear the end of the conversation.

"If that is all Miss Swan could you please find a seat - I think you've taken up enough of my class' time" With that said he turned back to us and carried on where he left off I can only assume. I wasn't listening then and I'm certainly not listening now, brown eyes was walking up the aisle looking frantically for a place to sit. I have a seat next to me. I crossed my fingers and chanted _please, please, please _under my breath _I know desperate and creepy right? Well fuck if I care if it actually works._

God must love me because she actually sat next to me - well more like collapsed on the chair next to me. I decided that I needed to talk to her, I needed to know something - everything about her, more than just her shyness or blush or her clumsiness. I wanted to know her favourite colour, her favourite food, places she has always wanted to visit, her name - _fuck I don't even know her name!_

I pluck up the courage and quietly clear my throat, just loud enough for her to hear. She turns round, her eyes widen and her cheeks turn pink again. I picked up the few notes I had jotted down. "You can copy the notes I got down before you arrived if you'd like" I smiled, hoping to relax her.

She smiled back. "Thank you, really, I honestly appreciate it"

_Jesus Christ she's beautiful _

"Any time" I tell her honestly, then I realized I haven't even told her my name yet "I'm Edward by the way, Edward Cullen" I offered her my hand hoping she takes it and doesn't just leave it dangling there. Luckily she takes it and saves me from a shit load of embarrassment. As soon as her skin meets mine something I can only describe as a spark shoots through my body and dulls to a pleasant warm, tingly feeling. _Yeh I know I sound like a girl! So shoot me! _I glanced down at our hands and was weirdly pleased by how big my hands looked in comparison to her dainty ones. She was perfectly petite. I looked back up at her eyes as she breathed out a shaky breathe. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Isabella Swan but everybody calls me Bella"

I released her hand, instantly missing the contact of her warm skin on mine and replied. "It's nice to meet you to Bella"_ Beautiful - _quite literally.

Our attention was drawn back to class and I was forced to listen and take notes although every few minutes I would glance out of the corner of my eye at Bella, I swear I saw her looking at me at times also. I heaved a sigh when it was finally time for us to go. I began to gather my stuff and turned to Bella only to notice that she was hurriedly stuffing her things back in her messenger bag.

"Where's the fire?"

She turned to look at me. "Oh, um, I have to get to Jenson's my shift starts in fifteen minutes and I have to get to the subway before I miss my train or I'll be late for that as well"

_Wait what? This girl has two jobs and still manages to go to school?_

"Oh………I thought you worked at the diner? I saw you there this morning"

She looked up at my confused expression with a look that was a mixture between shyness, embarrassment, shame and sadness. I couldn't fathom why she would be feeling these emotions but it was obvious she was reluctant to tell me. "I do work at the diner, but I have other jobs as well, or there wouldn't be any way I could pay my bills, rent, and school fees. It's a rush to get between each but I manage" she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

Suddenly something she said hit me. "Wait other _jobs _as in you have more than one other than the diner"

She looked embarrassed again. "Um, yeh" she looked at her watch and muttered a few curses under her breathe. "Look I gotta go or I'm gonna be late, it was nice meeting you Edward"

I realised that if she left now I may never get a chance to speak to her again. Reaching out I grabbed her elbow, she looked up at me with wide eyes. "Hey I can give you a lift if you'd like, that is if you don't mind meeting my sister, she can be a little over bearing at times but she's harmless" I gave her my crooked smile.

"Uh, I don't know, I've only just met you," she bit her lip. "And I wouldn't want to put you out, I can easily get there myself"

"You wouldn't be putting me out, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it." I looked into her eyes "It's no problem, really"

She seemed to contemplate this for a little longer while gnawing on her bottom lip. Eventually she looked up at me with a small, shy smile on her lips and said. "I f your sure you don't mind I would be very grateful." She glanced at her wrist watch and sighed. "It looks like I've missed my train anyhow, but if you don't want to take me then I'm sure I can find another way to get there" She looked up at me with wide eyes worry evident in their brown depth.

Smiling reassuringly at her I spoke. "Don't be silly, I'm more than willing to give you a lift anytime you need it" She looked both surprised and grateful by my statement. "Now come on we don't want you being late and besides my sister will most likely castrate me if I'm not there soon" She laughed lightly at that, probably thinking I was joking. In that case she's in for a shock.

We grabbed our stuff and made our way outside and to the parking lot where I could see my sister Alice impatiently tapping one of her tiny feet against the concrete. I noticed she abruptly stopped with the tapping and straightened up once she saw that I wasn't alone.

I reached the front of my car with Bella at my side. "Bella this is my baby sister Alice. Alice this is Bella" I didn't really know how to introduce Bella, for some reason it felt wrong calling her my friend, even though I didn't know anything about her I wanted to be more to her than just her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this took so long guys but I just could get it to come out right for a while, although it is a hell of a lot longer than the other two chaps so hopefully I'm forgiven.**

**SM owns everything. I own nothing………..yet.**

**Bpov**

As soon as Edward introduced me to his sister Alice I was suddenly pushed backwards into the car by the little pixie pouncing on me. Arms and legs wrapped around my neck and waist.

"Hi! It's so good to meet you! We're gonna be great friends, I know it! OMG we have to go shopping! And clubbing! I could dress you! I gotta call Rose and Emmet and Jaz they could come too! And Edward of course! Argh! This is gonna be so much fun, I can't wa-" She was squealing in my ear super-speed, getting louder and louder as she went until Edward grabbed her by the waist with one arm and held her there, her feet dangling just below his knees. _God it's hot how strong he is _"EDWARD!" she squealed at the top of her lungs as she thrashed around in her brothers grip. "Put me down NOW or I swear to god I will not hesitate to kick you in your balls dearest brother"

He was smiling at me apologetically as she was saying this until she got to the part about kicking him in his boys were his eyes got really wide. Alice lifted her left leg ready to follow through when suddenly Edward simultaneously dropped his sister and cupped himself to prevent any further attack. Alice just stood there, hands on her hips, smirking at his cowering form.

Straightening up, he glared at his sister causing his brow to furrow and a beautiful pout to appear on his full pink lips. "What the hell Alice! All I was trying to do was save Bella from your psycho rant! She doesn't know you like the rest of us do so you have to calm the fuck down for now until she's used to your crazy, hyperactive self" At this Alice merely shrugged, unfazed by her brothers insult. Edward huffed and turned to me smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry about my sister Bella, she tends to be a little over friendly at times"

I returned his smile to show him it was fine. "Don't worry about it, it's nice to meet someone so openly friendly" I smiled at Alice who smiled back before turning to Edward and giving him a smug look.

"See brother of mine, Bella wasn't freaked out. Your just jealous that I got to rub against her and you didn't" She stated matter-of-factly.

My face immediately turned crimson and I chanced a peak at Edward to see his reaction to his sisters implication. As I was raising my eyes I felt sure I would see a look of disgust or a look that said "_your kidding me right" _on his beautiful face but instead I was met by his blazing green eyes glancing at me warily. There were no traces of disgust, he just looked guilty and sheepish. His pale cheeks stained a light pink. When our eyes met he gave me an innocent yet slightly guilty smile. The sort of smile a child would give his mother when he new he had done something wrong but was playing innocent with the big puppy dog eyes.

Suddenly Alice spoke, effectively breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between us after her last comment. "Are we gonna get in the car sometime today or should I call jasper to pick me up while you to go back to awkward 12 year olds and tell each other how swell you think each other are?" Alice asked with her eyebrows raised.

_Well she's bold _

Edward just sent her a death glare before saying in a tone that implied they will be having words later. "Get in the car tinkerbell" Unlocking the car he opened the door for me with a sweet smile. "Don't mind her" He spoke quietly.

"Ha! Tinkerbell my ass, I could kick _your_ ass any day _Eddie_" She cheerfully stated as she slid in the back seat.

"You wish short stuff! And don't call me Eddie"

I was just silently sat in the front passenger seat, listening to their brother-sister bickering trying desperately to hold in my laughter. I had a firm grip on each side of the seat and my teeth were clamped down onto my bottom lip.

"Don't go mocking my height now brother, we both know that you are no match for me in my quest for revenge" She warned him.

By now Edward had started the car and was making his way out of the car park.

"That's only because you fight dirty! Mum still thinks I'm gay after you planted that gay porn in my room! She keeps on saying "_we're hear for you hunny. You can tell us anything" _every time I see her!"

The look on his face had me bursting out in fits of laughter. He looked so young, innocent and hurt glaring at his sister in the rear view mirror. It was priceless! Honestly I tried to hold it in but I couldn't any more. I look over to see both Edward and Alice looking at me in confusion and but with humour in their eyes and it just made me laugh harder. My eyes were watering and I was clutching at my stomach which was aching from my unrelenting laughter. Through my watery eyes I saw Alice also cracking up and Edward trying his hardest to keep a straight face but was sporting a grin none the less and was rapidly blinking back tears in his effort to see the road and hopefully keep us alive.

"Hey what's so funny?" Edward laughed.

"It's…just….I can….picture……your face when…..your mum…..was……ha…..asking if….y-you were ….GAY!!!" I struggled out breathless in between my laughter.

"It's not funny! My own mother has been trying to set me up on dates with guys!"

Well that wasn't a good way to stop my laughter.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to laugh" I smiled once I got my laughter under control but a slight giggle made it's way out at the end.

"Yeh yeh I'm sure." He mocked, with a crooked grin. "So where to brown eyes"

My traitor blush heated my face. He'd given me a nick name.

"Oh crap" I quickly looked at the time on the dash and saw that I had ten minutes till I was due to start my shift at the book store. "Um do you know where Jenson's open book is?" I looked at Edward.

His beautiful brown furrowed as he searched his mind for recognition. Finally it smoothed out into a look of mild contempt which told me he knew.

"That's like five blocks from the diner, right?" He asked me with trepidation as if the question would offend me. Or perhaps it was him hoping that he was wrong, it's not the most appealing of places to put it mildly.

"Uh… yeh that's right." I whispered looking down at my lap.

"So Bella" Alice began. "Did you grow up in New York?"

As happy as I was to have a distraction, this was not a topic I wanted to discuss at any cost.

"N-no, I'm originally from a small town in Washington." I replied reluctantly. This could easily start going in the wrong direction. "How about you two?" I hopefully tried to divert the questions away from myself.

"We're from Chicago although our family moves around a lot" she replied happily.

"Oh really. Where have you lived?"

This was good, maybe I could keep her talking for the rest of the journey.

"Oh we've lived all over!" She replied before listing off the places on her small fingers. "Tennessee, San Francisco, Seattle, Phoenix, Montréal, and London. I don't count Paris because we were only there for a few weeks"

I was in awe. "Oh my gosh! Seriously? You've lived in all those places?" She just nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Jesus. I've always wanted to go to England." I huffed slightly. "I've never even been out of the USA. The only states I've ever entered are Washington, Oregon and New York" I laughed humourlessly.

"Really?" Alice asked. She was far to surprised about something so trivial, I was sure plenty of people hadn't travelled.

"Um.. yeah"

"Well we'll have to change that" She mused tapping her perfectly manicured index finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Ooh we could go to our summer house in California!! That would be so much fun!" She began clapping excitedly.

I didn't even know these people and they were inviting me to their summer home. It's not like they aren't nice people because they are but over the past few years I've found it extremely hard to trust people but these two have made it so easy. It's not that I trust them per se, because I couldn't honestly say that I did having only known then for less than a day. Well less than an hour in Alice's case. But there was something about their open friendliness and pleasant smiles that lured me in which I new could potentially have dreadful consequences. My brain was screaming '_Stay away! Don't get to close! They can hurt you!_' but my heart was saying '_You can trust them. They aren't Jake. Give them a chance, you deserve a chance for a normal life_'. I decided that for now I would let things play out but remain cautious none the less.

Seeing the look on my face Edward decided to intervene. "Ali we've only just met, give her a chance to see we're not deranged lunatics first will you" He spoke with a smile and rolled his eyes at me as if to say '_sorry about her'_.

"Jeez Edward lighten up, Bella and I are gonna be great friends so why bother waiting, when I know I'm gonna ask her eventually anyway" She stated as if it were the most simple thing in the world. "So Bella what do you say? Do you wanna go to Californ-i-a with us?" She pronounced 'California' in to three different words and grinned at me.

Hell yes! I wanted to go but I new I couldn't. I also new that there is no way I could tell them the reasons why, so I had to come up with a valid excuse ASAP.

"Um…" I looked up into the hopeful faces of not just Alice but of Edward also and I hated myself for having to say 'no' but that was the only option. "I would love to Alice-" Suddenly she started squealing and clapping and muttering to herself about having to ask some people - Rose, Emmett and Jasper I think she said their names were- to come as well and then about having to go shopping for new summer clothes and something about a road trip. That's when I stopped her. "Alice! Alice!" She stopped chattering and looked at me. "I would love to _but_ I can't. I'm sorry but I can't afford to go with you to California and even if I could I still have jobs that I can't just quit during the summer and then expect them to hire me back next year." She looked truly sad, her mouth in a pout and her blue eyes so big and round that you just wanted to hug her. "I really am sorry Alice, I wish that I could go with you guys I really do but I can't see a way around my responsibilities here." Still nobody said anything and it was starting to make me feel really guilty. "I'm sure you'll all have a good time anyway without me. You better send me a postcard" I tried to make me voice light but I came out sounding a lot less cheerful than I hoped for. "I'm sorry" I said one last time and looked at my lap.

"Bella there's no reason for you to apologise. We completely understand." Edward tried to make me feel better. If only he new it wasn't just because of those reasons that I couldn't go. That it was because my whole life is controlled by someone else and I have to choice in the matter. Then he might realise why I was so sorry that I couldn't go with them. God I wish I could go with them, to finally be free again. This was no time to wallow in self pity so I forced myself to look up into his green pools and smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you" I told him. "I really do wish I could come with you though" I said sincerely. Then I realised how that sounded.

_Oh shit!_

I saw his pink cheeks and the amused smirk on his face and I felt mine instantly turn crimson.

_Oh my god! Could I embarrass myself any more? JESUS WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO?_

I looked behind me at Alice and she was squeezing her lips together to keep the laughter in.

"I-I didn't m-mean it like that, I meant to California not to come as in coming when having sex with you. Not that sex with you would be bad. Oh shit I didn't mean to say that. I meant that I really do wish I could go on vacation with both of you and your friends. I really didn't mean it in the sexual sense I swear I didn't -" I new I was rambling and in the process making a complete fool out of myself.

_Apparently it is possible to make more of an ass out of myself._

Thankfully Edward stopped me before I started describing the mechanics of sex and how you orgasm then explaining the different between that and the vacation to California.

"Bella" He said with a smile and a soft chuckle. "We know what you meant, there's really no need to explain yourself" He chuckled again.

I was mortified.

"Oh Bella" Alice giggled. "I'm so happy I met you, your so much fun" She giggled again. "_I really do wish I could come with you though_" The pixie imitated me. "_Not that sex with you would be bad. Oh shit I didn't mean to say that._" She was full out clutching her sides, tears rolling down her cheeks laughing at me.

I hid my face in my hands and sunk down in my seat absolutely humiliated at what I had said to these more or less strangers.

"Are we there yet?" I asked hoping I could run into work and forget about this whole mess.

"We're just pulling up brown eyes" Edward informed me.

I looked up and sure enough Edward was just pulling his car into a small side street so that I could jump out. He quickly put the car in neutral and jumped out, meeting me as I was climbing out of the passenger side. He extended his hand to help me out. I must admit I was a little shocked at his act of chivalry but gratefully accepted his hand none the less. The moment our skin touched the spark from earlier when he introduced himself to me was still there but now it felt like it had transformed into a slow warmth that travelled through out my body instead of the blazing fire that was the result of our first hand shake. I smiled at the feeling.

Once I was stood up and the car door was closed he released my hand.

Looking up into his god like face I spoke. "Thank you for the lift Edward. I guess I'll see you in our next class" I suddenly wondered whether he would even want to see me again, even if it was just for class.

"It was no problem Bella" He didn't move towards his car or say good bye so I started to walk away waving as I went.

"Oh Bella" Edward spoke as his jogged forward and grabbed my wrist, turning me around.

"Yes Edward?"

He leaned for ward so he could whisper in my ear. "I would love to _come_ with you too" His nose grazed purposefully along the shell of my ear before he pulled back and started backing up towards his car with a massive grin plastered across his face. "I'll see you tomorrow brown eyes" He winked at me.

_He winked at me!! What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

I just stood there mouth agape and staring as he got in the car and drove off. I eventually managed to snap myself out of my Edward induced haze and trudged into work. My mind replaying what had just happened over and over in my mind. How his large hand had wrapped itself around my wrist. How he smelt of soap, laundry powder, his own spicy scent and the undeniable smell of boy. How his voice was husky as he spoke the words that made my legs go weak. How his warm breathe had tickled my skin as he grazed his nose over my ear.

I was in trouble.

**Epov**

I drove off while Bella stood on the side walk like she had just seen a ghost. I hoped I hadn't gone to far with the 'I would love to come with you too', I just couldn't help myself. When she had made the slip in her explanation of the innuendo she inadvertently spoke, the slip when she said '_Not that sex with you would be bad_' I couldn't get the thought of us together out of my head. I know it was probably a massive mistake to say what I said but even if she didn't mean to say it and even if it wasn't true I wanted her to know that I was more than willing to cater to her needs.

"What did you do to Bella?" Alice snapped me out of my reverie.

"What? Oh nothing"

"You can't lie to me Edward. What did you say to her?" Her eyes pierced into mine as I glanced over at her.

"It's none of your business Ali" I told her, trying to come off annoyed when really I was just embarrassed at the thought of having to repeat what I said to Bella to my baby sister.

"So you did say something to her" I just stared out the windscreen ignoring her. "From how close you were, the look on her face when we drove away and from the last conversation we had before she left I'm betting it was something sex related. Am I right?" I continued to ignore her. "Ha! I new it I was right!! You like Bella!!"

I decided that it was no use ignoring Alice so I gave in with a sigh. "Yes I like Bella okay! Will you shut up about it now?" I asked hopefully but I new what my answer would be anyway.

"Hell no! not until you tell me what you said to her"

"Alice I don't wanna say can you please just drop it?" I pleaded with her.

"No" Was her simple answer. _Demon pixie._

"Fine" I gritted out. "I said 'I would love to come with you too'. There are you happy now?" I growled.

"Yes!" She laughed. "I can't believe you said that. Seriously?"

"Yeah I did. Do you think it will have scared her?" I was really worried that I would have made her think I was the kind of guy who only wanted a quick fuck.

"I really don't know. Sorry" Well she was a great help.

I pulled into my parking space at our apartment block and after locking my car we made our way to the elevator. "Your gonna tell everyone aren't you Ali" I stated rather than questioned.

"Yep" She smiled at me as if she wasn't feeding me to the wolves. "I'm sorry bro but this is just to good to keep to my self."

Alice, Emmett and I shared the penthouse, our parents had bought it for us when we told them that we all wanted to go to the same university. Emmett was a year older than me and I a year older than Alice, so for two years Em had a smaller apartment, but now that me and Alice have moved to New York our parents surprised us with the penthouse suite of the same building Emmett was already living in with his girlfriend Rosalie. I was supposed to have moved in with my brother a year ago but I opted to take a year out and go travelling instead and I honestly can say it was the best decision I could have made. I was not interested in school particularly, even though I was always the in the top five of all my classes in high school, I just couldn't handle going straight into education again, I wanted to do something other than school work for at least a year. I wanted to be set free and explore - to actually live.

I must admit our apartment was pretty amazing. Walking out of the elevator and straight into the living area sat my brother and his girlfriend on the loveseat, Alice hopped over to one of the sofas to her boyfriend Jasper who also lived with us. Overall there were five bedrooms but as everyone was coupled up apart from me that left two free rooms. One was kept as a guest room but the other was converted into a cross between a games room and a gym, which us guys often got shoved into when Rose and Alice wanted a 'Girls night' not that you ever heard us complaining, we got the best of both worlds - we got to miss the chick flick and the tears but we got the beers, the foosball and the pacman. _That's right we have pacman._

The whole apartment was open plan with the main wall of the building completely made of glass so we got an amazing view of the city as we were on the top floor. The kitchen was state of the art with all stainless steel appliances. We had various different areas in the main living space; we had an area with three sofas and a large flat screen TV on the wall, a huge glass dinner table with black leather seat surrounding it, another circle of sofas and comfy armchairs and a bean bag, in the corner was a smaller table which held a phone, fax machine, computer and printer, my piano was sitting in the corner next to the glass wall and last but not least we had the pool table and bar.

Next to the kitchen there was a floating black staircase that led upstairs to the bedrooms. The second floor was a sort of balcony as you could look over the waist high glass railing into the living area. The upstairs was an 'L' shape with three of the bedrooms directly opposite the staircase and the other two to the right of it. My room was the last room on the right, connecting with the same wall of glass as downstairs. Each of the rooms had its own en suite with another bathroom downstairs. Along the landing upstairs sat various armchairs, bookshelves and at the very end to the left was a winding staircase which led to the roof garden where we had a Jacuzzi tub big enough for ten people, _I know a Jacuzzi in New York - weird. That's Alice for you. _Two sun loungers, _Again weird I know. _And a small patio with a barbeque and a wooden table and chairs.

Although I loved this apartment I couldn't help but feel very spoiled. My family had always been wealthy so I never really thought about it. We weren't the type of rich family to go around throwing our money in peoples faces just for the sake of it, we tried to blend in with everybody else and hope that they wouldn't see us differently because of said money. After meeting Bella today and seeing how she had to hold down two jobs and school while I lived in a luxury apartment for free made me feel so…..guilty I guess. I could say that I will go and find a job and pay my own way but that would be pointless; the apartment is ours, the bills get paid for out of our family account and if I did get a job I would be getting more money that I didn't need while someone else who did need the money would have to go without. There was no way around it but I guess I should just be thankful that I m so lucky to have all those things.

Sighing I dropped my bag down by the door and made my way over to my family and roommates. Better to get it over with sooner rather than later. Just as I sat down Alice spoke.

"Edwards got a crush" She said in a sing song voice.

They all turned to look at me.

"Really Eddie boy? It's about time you saw something you liked, I was beginning to think you actually were gay." I groaned and wiped my hand over my face. "Wait! It's not a guy is it? I mean that's cool and everything but if you are playing for the other team I would like to know before I start walking around in my birthday suit again. Sorry Ed but your just not my type" Emmett was often walking around the apartment in the nude or his underwear.

_I hate my family_

Everyone except Emmett and me were laughing now.

"Em I'm NOT gay and even if I were you're my brother dude! Jeez! And my name is Edward not _Eddie_"

"Oh well that's good. So who's the lucky lady" He asked me.

"Her names Bella" Alice answered before I could. "She's really nice. Edward's in the same class as her and he offered to give her a ride to work and I was just being friendly but Edward was all like '_don't scare Bella. I was only trying to save her from you psycho rant. Sorry about my sister Bella she's crazy. I want to give you an orgasm Bella_'" I groaned.

"Alice I did not say that" I defended myself.

"No you just told her you want to make her come"

"You what!!" Rosalie asked in shock.

"It's not as bad as it sounds" I justified.

"Dude you actually said that?!" Jasper raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well yeah but there's a valid explanation why I said it. We were in the car-" I was suddenly cut off by Alice who it would seem wanted to tell the story.

"And me and Edward were having a little argument and I reminded him that I am better at getting revenge aka the gay porn I hid under his bed." Everyone nodded their heads in remembrance. "Then Bella started cracking up and we got on to the topic of travelling and she said she's never been out of the country and has only ever been in the states of Washington, Oregon and New York so I said we should all go to our summer home in California"

"Oh my god we should that would be so fun" Rosalie interrupted.

"I know! But we'd have to go shopping for new clothes and I was thinking we could go on a road trip there and back! And we could-"

"Guys! Can we get back to the story?" Emmett said.

"Oh right sorry" Alice giggled. "But then she said she couldn't because she wouldn't be able to afford it and that she has work and couldn't get the summer off" Alice pouted. "Then she started apologising and kept on saying that she really wished she could go. Edward told her she didn't need to apologise and she replied with" Alice grinned. "'Thank you. I really wish I could come with you though' while looking at Edward, who blushed by the way"

"Thanks for that Alice" I replied sarcastically.

Every one was laughing now including me even though I tried not to, but just the memory of Bella's face set me off.

"When she realised what she had said she tried to explain that she didn't mean it sexually and she said something like 'I meant to California not to come as in coming when having sex with you. Not that sex with you would be bad. Oh shit I didn't mean to say that.' her face was priceless." Alice fell on the floor laughing.

"Dude I've gotta meet this chick! She sounds hilarious!" Emmett punched me in the arm.

"Fuck off Em! I'm not going to bring her here so you can laugh at her!" She was a kind, smart, beautiful woman and I was not going to let them laugh at her.

"Chill out! I only meant that she sounds cute" he defended himself.

"She's not _cute_ Em, she's sweet and kind, clever, shy, innocent and so beautiful" I realised to late that I had said to much.

"Shit Edward how long have you known this girl" Jasper asked.

"Well I met her this morning before I went to class"

"Edward we should invite her over to meet everyone!" Alice suggested. "You guys will love her"

"You know we never did get to the reason why Edward told her he wanted to fuck her" Rose answered casually.

"Rose I did not say I wanted to fuck her"

_Oh god what if she thinks I only want to fuck her!_

Rose just shrugged and waved a hand as if to say '_same thing'_

"Well Edward got out and helped her out of the car like the gentleman he is" I rolled my eyes and Emmett snickered. "She thanked him for the ride and went to leave but lover boy ran over to her and grabbed her wrist and whispered something in her ear which I'm guessing was the bit about wanting to come with her and then walked back to the car. She was just stood there mouth open like a fish, eyes all huge and she looked like she might fall over when we drove off which makes me think he might have done something more" She finished looking at me suspiciously with her eyebrows raised expectantly.

Letting out a sigh, I knew there was no point in denying it with Alice around. "I may have rubbed my nose along her ear and breathed down her neck"

Once again Alice started clapping and jumping up and down in her seat. "Jaz and I are going to ride with you tomorrow Edward so I can invite Bella over or maybe we could go shopping" Alice mused.

"Or we could go to that new club that opened last week" Rose suggested.

"That's a great idea Rose! And I'll invite her over here so we can get ready together."

"But when are Rose and me going to meet this Bella?" Emmett whined.

"Why don't you both follow us to wherever it is Edwards going to see her"

"Ali I don't know if this is a good idea. You saw how shy she is. What's she going to be like when the five of us stroll in"

"It'll be fine Edward" She waved a hand at me dismissively. "She already loves me, and can't keep her eyes off you." She shrugged. "She'll be fine"

I made my way upstairs and to my bedroom. I lay down on my bed, closed my eyes and think of my brown eyed beauty and what tomorrow might bring. I knew it was going to be a long day.

**Was it worth the wait?**

**Review, review, review!!!!**

**Stories I'm reading at the moment:**

**Island love by anallbr**

**Making the cut by ShearEnvy**

**Elemental by Tallulah belle**

**Show and don't tell by Brits23**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I own nadda, sorry its all SM's**

**Bpov**

I made it for my shift at the diner on time today thankfully. I really wasn't looking forward to Irena yelling at me again. I made my way down to the staff changing room, disposed of my bag and coat in my locker and grabbed my apron, tying it around my waist as I walked back into the kitchen.

I'd had a few accidents today but that's nothing unusual. Firstly I spilt a cup of coffee down a middle aged mans arm - he wasn't very happy, apparently he had a meeting or something. But seriously if he didn't leave his briefcase lying around for me to trip over then his suit would have survived. Then I slipped and fell on my arse while managing to smash a couple of plates in the process. Last but not least I scolded my hand on the coffee machine.

Looking over at the clock on the wall it read 8.40am. I suddenly wondered whether Edward would be in for breakfast this morning like he had the previous day, then I remembered our parting words and immediately my cheeks blazed crimson. I had no idea how I would be able to face him today.

"Oh Bella your cheeks are all red! Trip over something again did you?" Irena said patronizingly with a smirk on her bright red lips.

"Nah. Just thinking about someone I met yesterday" I answered uninterestedly, there was no need to tell her it was the Greek God from yesterday.

"Oh really? As in a guy?" She replied. I just glared at her knowing her next sentence was going to be bitchy. "Run away from you did he? Sounds like he likes you!" Sarcasm lacing her voice. She quickly scurried away before I could reply which was probably for the best because I couldn't be held responsible for my actions if she were to say one more word.

A customer came forward then and ordered his breakfast and a cappuccino. I quickly as I could, or as quickly as I could without injuring myself at least, put together his order. Once he had paid and made his way over to an empty table I turned around and started to wipe down the work surfaces. My mind went back to Edward and the ass I made of myself yesterday. I began to worry that he realized what a pathetic loser I was and decided that he didn't want to see me again. I wouldn't blame him. Who would want to be friends with me?

_Fuck! I'm so pathetic!_

"Well hello Bella! Fancy seeing you here"

I swung round but unfortunately got my apron caught in the draw which inevitably stopped my torso from turning but my head kept going, making a horrible and painful clicking noise. My right hand flew up to my neck as I grimaced in pain. "Ow" I moaned quietly.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

I turned around to see Edward staring at me with a concerned expression on his beautiful face. I looked to his right and saw Alice next to him and two more guys and a girl of a similar age looking at me curiously. There was no doubt in my mind that they were with my two new friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just clumsy" I replied. Edward gave me a big smile.

"Hi Bella!!" Alice waved at me while bouncing excitedly.

"Hi Alice" I responded distractedly, looking at the other three freakishly handsome faces.

Noticing my curiosity Alice clapped her hands together. "Oh! Let me introduce you" She turned to the a big guy, muscles bulging in his tight fitting t-shirt. He had a massive grin on his face, the type of grin that a kid has when he thinks of a joke or is planning something mischievous. His physical appearance would scare anyone, he was huge! But from the glint in his eyes, the dimples of a young boy and the cheeky smile on his lips, I could tell he was a gentle giant. "This is Emmett"

The bear leaned over and pulled me into a bear hug over the counter. "Nice to meet you Bella."

I was starting to struggle to breathe.

"Put her down Emmett" The blonde asked. She could seriously be a model with her tall, perfect body and gorgeous face. "She can't breathe" Emmett finally released me. "I'm Rosalie." She offered me a smile which I returned self consciously.

"I can see why Eddie boys crushing on you so quickly little B" Emmett boomed. Slapping Edward on the back rather hard, pushing him into the counter.

My cheeks flushed red and I looked down.

_He's crushing on me?_

"This is my boyfriend Jasper" Alice said.

I looked up and saw the tall blonde guy raise his hand towards for a hand shake. I almost flinched back, not because of Jasper but because of a similar time when something so simple as a hand shake had left me bruised and unconscious. Pulling myself together I took his hand, trembling ever so slightly from the memory and gave him a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" He spoke with a southern accent. From the look in his eyes and the slight furrow of his brow, it was apparent that he hadn't missed the shaking of my hand.

"You too"

I released his hand and turned face them all, glancing at Edward only to see him staring at me.

"So….what can I get you guys?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak but his burly brother cut him off and ordered. To say I was shocked at how much he ordered for the group was an understatement. I didn't know people could eat that much. Then again looking at the size of him I really shouldn't be surprised.

I told them to go find a table and I would bring the stuff over to them seeing as there was no one else in line. They headed off to a table near the back corner next to the window. Everyone except Edward that is.

I stood there nervously for a few seconds before looking up at him.

"Um…you don't have to wait you know. I can bring the stuff over to you and your friends"

He smiled crookedly. "I know. I wanted to stay and talk to you if that's okay"

Oh God he's going to say something about yesterday.

"Of course" I replied somewhat shakily.

"Good" I turned around and began putting their order together.

"So. How are you liking New York?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Oh. Uh yeah it's really nice. I haven't seen much of the city yet though. I only moved here a couple of weeks before school started and I've been working pretty much non stop" I replied.

"Well I'll just have to make it my mission to show you around" He grinned widely. I swallowed.

"I'd like that" I blushed.

"Great!" He grinned even wider. "It's a date."

A date.

A freaking date.

Cue the hyperventilating.

Noticing my heavy breathing Edward quickly spoke. "I mean it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want. Shit I've just fucked up royally haven't I? I'm sorry we can just go as friends if you want" He tried to reassure me.

I smiled at his adorable muttering. Did he really think I wouldn't like him that way? Seriously?

"No a date would be lovely." I bit my lip.

Edward looked rather shocked and confused now. "I thought you didn't want it to be a date. You looked scared."

I laughed nervously. "I-I wasn't scared." I cleared my throat and blushed. "It's just I've never been on a date before" I finished, avoiding his eyes.

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"Uh yeah. Is it that much of a shock?" I asked. Finally meeting his eyes.

"Well….yeah." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Bella" He smiled. "Your beautiful. Guys must be falling at your feet. How could you _not_ have been asked on a date"

"That's sweet of you but it's okay. I know I'm nothing special. Just plain old brown hair, brown eyes" I sighed.

"You really don't see yourself clearly do you?" He didn't wait for an answer. "When I take you out on this date I'm going to make you see just how gorgeous you really are" He stated as my heart thumped against my chest.

_He called me beautiful._

_He called me gorgeous._

_Seriously who is this guy looking at?_

I tried to stealthily look around myself to see who he could be talking about but there was no one but us at the counter.

He must have noticed my glance around because he suddenly burst into laughter.

"You are too cute Bella" He chuckled out.

I frowned.

_Cute? _

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not cute"

He looked up at me and noticed my crossed arms and frown. "I'm sorry Bella. It's just how you looked around, thinking I was talking about somebody else." He chuckled again. My frown deepened.

"You weren't supposed to see that"

"I know" He lifted his left hand and hesitantly brought it to my cheek. I willed myself to stay still and constantly reminded myself that it was Edward. Nobody else. His hand met my cheek and he gently rubbed the pad of his thumb across my cheekbone. "I will make you see just how stunning you really are Bella. I promise."

I suddenly had a thought that if any one could save me it would be him. I don't know why but it felt right, _he_ felt right.

All I could do was smile shyly at him. My traitor blush making it's appearance yet again.

"Bro stop harassing the poor girl" Emmett boomed and through an arm around his brother.

Edward sighed and lowered his hand from my face.

"Is my full English ready B. I'm starving" He whined while rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah I'm just bringing it over" I replied.

Emmett grinned and practically ran back to his seat nearly knocking over a few tables on his way. Once sat down he tucked his napkin into the collar of his t-shirt and picked up his knife and fork in either hand, placing them vertically on the table.

I looked up at Edward. "I better take him his food"

"Yeah" He laughed. "That would be the wise decision"

I went to pick up the overflowing tray but Edwards hands shot out and grabbed it before me.

"I think it's better if I take the tray" he smirked knowingly.

I scowled but new that he was right. "I guess"

"Come, I want you to meet my friends" He spoke before turning and heading for the table his friends were sat at.

I nervously made my way round the counter and followed him.

**Epov**

I woke up extremely excited at the thought of seeing Bella again but was suddenly struck by the horror when I realised my family and friends would be accompanying me. I was beyond terrified of how she would react. Even in the short amount of time that I have known her it was obvious that she was shy.

My worries were mainly around my brother and his girlfriend, although Alice while meaning well could scare her with her crazy plans and schemes, the only good thing is that Bella had already met Alice, therefore she was prepared for her craziness.

Jasper was almost an asset in my book, he was without a doubt the nicest guy you could ever meet and I am more than happy that he is the guy that my baby sis has chosen. I know that he will take care of her no matter what. Jasper has a very calming presence and with him next to me when I see Bella, hopefully I will refrain from making such an ass out of myself. And hopefully he can keep Em and Rose in line.

Emmett is essentially a big kid, he is immature and silly but has a massive heart and will take a bullet for someone he loves with out a second thought. I was just worried about the things that would slip from his big mouth. It's safe to say that the man has no filter. If you want a secret kept secret I wouldn't advise telling Emmett, even if he doesn't mean to spill he has no control over the matter. Rosalie on the other hand was completely different, they were essentially the best couple in the way that they evened each other out. Rosalie to the outside world was a bitch. If she didn't like you or something you said or did she would tell you. If a guy were to treat her like a bimbo, make a crude comment or was stupid enough to grab her ass then she would have their balls. She would personally see to it that they were no longer able to produce kids. That is the Rosalie she lets everyone see but the few of us that she trusts and lets her guard down around know that her heart isn't made of ice. She aspires to be a loving wife and mother while still being successful in her career.

On the way to the diner I only received a few jokes about yesterday in the car and about seeing 'my love' again. I just brushed off their teasing and concentrated on the task at hand - asking Bella out. I was terrified. I didn't want to scare her off by coming on to her after only knowing her for a day but on the other hand I couldn't wait any longer. I had to make her mine.

I spotted Bella as soon as I entered the diner. She was as beautiful as ever. I watched as she swept her long brown locks behind her ear as she plated an English muffin and handed it to the customer. I was brought out of my stalker staring y my brother pushing me forward and asking me.

"What you doing bro? Your in the way of me and my meal"

I had just ignored him by going up to the counter and trying to be witty I had joked about bumping into her. Of coarse my stupidity had caused her to startle and hurt her self in the process. She claimed she was fine but her hand was still clutching her neck.

Then came the introductions which were a lot better than I would have expected. Rosalie was actually alright, a little standoffish but for Rose that was an indication that she was willing to get to know you. Emmett of coarse gave her the standard bear hug. He seemed to take a liking to her as quickly as I did, he even gave her a nickname as well - little B. I noticed that after Bella and Jasper had shaken hands Jaz was looking at her slightly confused and a little worried. I made a mental note to ask what that was all about.

Emmett ordered of coarse. He ordered practically one of everything. I finally was left alone with Bella and decided to make small talk. I asked her how she was liking the city and she told me she hadn't seem much because she was always working. I didn't like the thought of Bella spending all her free time working but it was not my place to say anything about it so I kept my mouth shut just like I did when I dropped her off at the book store she works at. I hated the idea of her being in such a bad area on her own. I quickly realised this was the perfect opening for my date plan. I offered to show her around the city and was elated when she excepted. My happiness was short lived when I suggested it was a date and her shy expression quickly turned to one of panic. While retracting my statement a smile crept on to her luscious pink lips. I was really confused.

She told me that a date would be lovely and also that she only freaked out because she had never been on a date before. I was flabbergasted. This beautiful creature had never been on a date? Part of me was angry that no one had ever shown her how amazing she was and the other part was ecstatic that I could possibly be the first guy to ever mean anything to her, in a romantic sense that is. I took the chance to tell her how beautiful she really was, which she completely denied. I would have to work on proving it to her. I made a note to think of something to show her on our date.

I'm taking Bella on a date!!

Cue the girlish squeals.

I laughed my ass off when Bella looked around herself when I complemented her, thinking that I was talking about someone else. While reassuring her that she was in fact the person I was talking about I decided to take a risk, I reached out and finally got to touch her soft skin again, leaving a pleasant tingle on my palm.

Emmett came over asking for his food which Bella said she was just about to bring over. I saw her reaching for the over flowing tray and quickly snatched it before she could knowing that she would not want to trip in front of my family and friends. She scowled which made her look adorable - like an angry kitten.

I led her over to the table they were sat at and placed the tray down before turning to Bella.

"I want you to meet my friends Bella." With that I gestured for her to take a seat, I then sat down beside her.

**Just for the record I did mean to get this chap up on Thurs but I live in the middle of nowhere and there was really bad weather all over the UK the past few days and it killed my internet feed. It also broke down my garden fence!**

**Next chap - getting to know the Cullen's and friends.**

**Review!!!! **

**Stories to read!**

**Bella swan: kidnapper by Kambria Rain **

**Kidnapped by madcowre**

**Beautiful hitchhiker by ericastwilight **

**Punch me, love me, save me by ericastwilight**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nadda **

**Bpov **

I sat down with Alice on my left and Edward on my right blocking me into the booth, his left arm rubbing against mine due to the lack of space. On the other side was Jasper opposite Alice, Rosalie in the middle and Emmett on the end, he was so big he had his left arm and leg in the isle between the tables. They had begun passing the food around - Emmett of course had most of it and was already tucking into his full English. Edward turned to me and offered up a chocolate chip muffin.

"No thanks, I should probably be getting back to work actually before my boss gets on my back" I said glancing around for Irina. I didn't want her coming over and treating me like shit in front of these people that were already to good for me to be around.

Edward placed a hand on my arm. "There's nobody even at the counter, surely you can spare a few minutes. I really want you to meet my friends." He said quietly.

I looked into his emerald eyes and knew I couldn't say no to him. I smiled and sighed slightly. "Okay, but if anyone goes to the counter or I see my boss then I'm getting back to work" I told him.

"Deal" He crookedly grinned. My breath hitched in my throat.

_Oh God I think my heart just stopped._

He offered me the muffin again. "Come on your not just gonna sit here watching us eat are you?"

"Honestly I'm fine. I had breakfast before I started work" I told him.

"Go on Bella your all skin and bones" Alice said while probing me in the rib. "When did you start work?" She asked abruptly.

"Um I started at 5.30 - why?" I asked confused at why this mattered.

"5.30!!" Alice exclaimed. "And I guess the next time you would eat would be after you class?"

"Uh yeah probably"

"Ah ha! No! Because yesterday me and Edward took you straight to that book store you work at so you obviously didn't eat." She said smugly.

"Well I usually bring food with me to eat there while I'm working Alice" I told her. It was true but I always had to eat in secret, my boss complains that it is unprofessional and I will leave greasy stains on the books.

She looked a little disappointed that she was wrong but her expression soon changed back to one of determination. "That may be so Bella, but you cannot have a proper meal while you are working, am I right?"

Damn! "Yes I suppose you are" I huffed.

"Good" She said. "Now eat your muffin" She said pushing it towards me.

I playfully glared at the little witch. "Fine" I grabbed the muffin and slowly started to pick small bites off and chucked them in my mouth. Halfway through my muffin I had a crumb stuck to my lip so I stuck my tongue out and licked it off. I heard a low groan from beside me, I looked up to see Edward staring at my mouth, I instantly blushed and looked away. Thankfully Emmett broke the silence.

"Mmmm Bella that was delicious! You better cook me that again tomorrow!" He said while rubbing his stomach.

"Of course Emmett" I chuckled.

"So Bella what are you studying at NYU?" Jasper asked politely.

I looked at him before I answered and noticed that he seemed genuinely nice person. He had a kind smile on his face and bright blue eyes showing nothing but kindness and interest. "Well obviously I'm doing psychology with Edward but I'm also studying creative writing." I told him.

"Oh really? That's an odd mix" He replied.

"I suppose. I want to be a writer you see but I thought it wise to take a more useful course as well because it's unlikely that I'll make a profit out of my books anytime soon" I said. "And besides psychology has always interested me"

"You must have faith in your self that you will become a writer one day Bella, if you keep telling your self it wont happen then you will unwittingly destroy your chances of ever doing so by being pessimistic" He told me. Thinking about it, it made sense in a weird way. If I believe that it wont happen I will never completely try.

"Thank you Jasper. That actually sort of makes sense"

"Glad to help" He told me.

"So what are the rest of you studying? Or do you not go to school?" I asked the table.

"Other than psychology I study music composition" Edward told me.

"Wow! What do you play?" I asked him.

"I play the piano and guitar"

"I'm studying sport therapy little B and Rosie here is studying mechanics" Emmett told me. It didn't surprise me that Emmett wants to be a sports therapist but I was floored that Rosalie, the blond goddess is studying mechanics!

"Oh really" I had no idea what else I should say.

"I'm guessing your shocked right?" Rosalie asked with a small almost unidentifiable smile on her lips. I smiled sheepishly. "It's okay every one thinks the same. I want to start my own business where we restore vintage and rare cars" She told me.

"Oh wow that's great" I said enthusiastically. "When will you finish you courses?" I asked.

"It's Emmett and my last year thank God! I can't wait to start my business"

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you all? It's just I know that you three are siblings so I'm a little confused." I said feeling stupid instantly, and pointing at Emmett, Edward and Alice when I said 'you three'. "It's okay you don't have to answer" I told them quickly.

"Don't be silly Bella, why would we mind?" Alice said. "I turned 20 three weeks ago, Jasper and Edward are both 21, Rosalie is 22 and Emmett is 23" She explained.

"Oh okay" I replied, looking down at the table top. Then a thought hit me. "Wait." I turned to Edward. "If your 21 then shouldn't you already be in your second year?" I asked confused again.

He smiled beautifully at me. "I took a year out before I came to New York. I went travelling around Europe."

"Really?" He nodded. "Wow that must have been amazing!" I said.

"Yep. It was just what I needed before going back to the tedium of school" He told me. I just smiled in response.

He was so lucky that the only thing he had to worry about in his life was school.

"So how old are you then little B?" Emmett questioned.

I looked at him and replied. "Oh I'm 19"

"Ah still a teenager. What it was like to be young" Emmett mused.

I laughed while Rosalie and Alice rolled there eyes with smiles of their faces and the two boys shook their heads and chuckled.

"Em your 23 it's hardly ancient" Edward said.

"But B's only _19_ Edward! I feel like I have to be mature and responsible and give her advise" He cringed at the thought.

"Don't worry honey none of us would ever expect you to be mature and responsible and don't ever give Bella any of your advise" Rosalie informed him, stroking his cheek.

Emmett grinned. "Thank you baby, you always know how to cheer me up"

I laughed at Emmett's child like behaviour. I then realised that I still didn't know what Alice and Jasper were studying.

"Ali I still don't know what your studying, or Jasper" I said to her.

"I'm studying fashion" She told me excitedly. "Oh my gosh I just remembered I was going to invite you to come over to out apartment sometime. We could go shopping in the morning then get ready together and go clubbing with the boys!! Oh yeah and Jasper is studying psychology and sociology." I laughed at how she added what Jasper was studying on at the end. "So what do you say Bella?"

"When would this be?" I asked. There were only a few available slots that I wasn't working or in class.

"When ever your free! How about Friday?" She asked almost bursting with excitement.

I couldn't go on Friday I was working at the club as well as Saturday - they were good tip nights and god I needed the money.

"I can't do Friday Alice sorry" I tapped my chin in thought. "I can do Tuesday, Thursday or Sunday though" I told her.

"Let's do Sunday! We can spend the whole day shopping then!" She said.

"Well I'll be working here till 11am" I informed her.

"That's okay we'll still have plenty of time to shop!" She exclaimed. "So shall I pick you up here at 11am then?"

"Sure sounds good" I smiled at her. It would be great to actually feel like a normal 19 year old and go do normal stuff with friends, even if I couldn't buy anything.

"So does that mean I get Thursday for our date?" Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered.

**Epov**

Everything had gone perfectly so far. Bella was a little reluctant to begin with but soon got comfortable with my family and friends. After Alice pointed out that Bella was all skin and bones I noticed she was telling the truth. She still has perfect curves but she doesn't have much meat on her and her face is very pale apart from the very faint rings under her eyes. I was very worried about her. I wondered how much she has actually been eating and sleeping, after only knowing her for a day I could already tell that she had a busy schedule of work and classes. I wanted to look after her and that meant spending on her as well, paying for what she needed and buying her what she wanted.

Eventually Bella gave in to Alice and took the muffin. I watched her as she ate, mesmerized by her plump pink lips as she placed peaces of muffin into her mouth. The way her lips would begin to close and her fingers would pull out with an almost inaudible 'pop', things down below suddenly got a lot tighter as a crumb got caught in the corner of her beautiful bottom lip, I watched as she removed it with I swipe of her tongue and involuntarily groaned. I thought I got away with it at first, it wasn't very loud but suddenly Bella looked up, her eyes meeting mine. I watched as she blushed and turned back to her food.

Conversation flowed freely, brown eyes was actually a lot more talkative than I thought she was going to be when surrounded by five almost strangers. I discovered that she wanted to be a writer and that she was 19 years old - not much but it was a start. I remembered how beautiful Bella looked when she found out that I had gone travelling in Europe and she said that it must have been amazing. I could truly say that Europe was beautiful but I would choose to sit here and stare into her big doe eyes for days, over going to Europe without a second thought.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Alice asking Bella to go shopping and clubbing with us. I wanted her to say yes so badly, it would be so nice to see her for an unlimited amount of time.

Bella then said that she couldn't do Friday but she could do either Tuesday, Thursday or Sunday. Alice of coarse, wanting to get as much shopping chose Sunday. I mentally worked out what day would be best for our date and decided on Thursday as like yesterday I only had one class in the morning, I hoped Bella didn't have anything on in the afternoon.

Leaning over I was bombarded with her strawberry scent, I pulled myself together and whispered in her ear so none of my family could here. "So does that mean I get Thursday for our date?" I grinned when she shivered slightly from the close contact and my breath on her neck. She turned her head towards me and smiled shyly, a blush painting her cheeks. I loved that I could make her blush so easily.

"Sounds perfect. I'm free from 1 o'clock" She told me.

We were rudely interrupted by the dyed blond, fake breasted, acrylic nailed creepy chick I remembered from yesterday who I was luckily saved from.

"Isabella what the hell are you doing just sitting here? Your supposed to be working! I think I'm going to have to dock your pay after seeing what you do when I'm not around!" The bitch yelled at Bella.

"I'm sorry Irena. I didn't realise I had been sat here so long" she hurriedly tried to move out of the booth. I moved out of her way but grabbed her wrist to stop her from going completely.

"Edward I have to get back to work" She pleaded with me. I lifted a finger to tell her to wait one minute.

Turning back to _Irena_ I scowled at her. "You will do no such thing as dock her pay! She has been here no longer than 15 minutes tops and my guess is that she doesn't usually take any breaks am I right?" I turned to Bella. She nodded in confirmation. "Did you know that it is against the law for an employee to go with out a break every four hours?" She looked taken aback by my anger. "I don't even know why your even angry at her there aren't any customers wanting to be served!" I pointed at the small kitchen and counter to prove my point. "And for the record I asked her come join us, she tried to go back to work but agreed to stay on the condition that she would leave us if a customer arrived which none have!" I finished.

Irena just turned to Bella and said. "Work now!" She pointed a pink claw at the kitchen.

Bella quickly turned to us looking extremely embarrassed as she said. "Uh I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you" She said to Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett then turned round and hurried to get back to work.

Once Bella was out of earshot the banshee said. "I'm so sorry about her, she doesn't ever seem to know when she's not wanted." She placed her hand on my arm which I shrugged off immediately. "Bless her I think she just has a crush on you, please forgive her she must be delusional to think that someone like you would be interested in someone like….._her_." She shivered in disgust while I was shaking with fury. _If this bitch doesn't shut the fuck up now I am going to shut her up myself! _"If she does it again come find me and I'll get rid of her for you." She winked and tried to smile seductively when it really just looked like she was showing teeth.

Just as I was about to give her a piece of my mind and tell her to never speak badly of Bella ever again none other than Rosalie was in front of me inch's away from the bitch's face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you bitch! How dare you insult our friend like that!" She screamed in the banshees face. I was shocked that Rosalie had called Bella a friend after knowing her for no more than twenty minutes. "_You_ are the one not wanted! _You _are the one that is delusional thinking that he" She pointed at me. "Would want you instead of Bella! So take your fake tits out of my site and while your at it wipe off some of that cement on your face and get a proper dye job _sweetie_ and leave Bella and us alone!" Irena began to walk away when Rose added. "Oh and by the way you just insulted Bella to her boyfriend" She said smirking and pointing at me again. Boyfriend? God I wish I was Bella's boyfriend. Irena looked at me both shocked and scared. I gave her a death glare.

Emmett abruptly stood up to his full height, flexing his muscles as he towered over her. "If I ever hear you say anything remotely horrible to or about Bella I will personally make it my business to teach you some manners. No one messes with my family!" He said menacingly. It looks like my friends and family have taking as quick a liking to brown eyes as I have. First Rosalie called her a friend, then Emmett called her family. I couldn't have been happier that the people who I love the most in the world apart from my parents have taken to this beautiful woman who hasn't left my thoughts from the moment I laid eyes on her. She has quite literally captured my mind, body and soul.

Finally the banshee left and I was faced with a knowing smile from Jasper and an ecstatic grin from Alice while both Rosalie and Emmett still had scowls on their faces. Eventually Alice couldn't hold it in any more and began squealing.

"Oh Edward you really, really like her!!" She said while giving me a massive hug. "I'm so happy! You and Bella will be perfect together! So where are you taking her?" She asked me.

"Ali how did you even know I asked her out?" _Does anything get past her? _

"Edward you know you can't hide anything from me." She stated simply. "Besides I heard you whisper to her about taking her out on Thursday" She added.

"Yeah I heard that to" Jasper added.

"Me to bro!" Emmett boomed and lightly punched me on the arm - well lightly for Emmett anyway.

"So did I" Rosalie said.

I sighed but chose to ignore the fact that I can't keep anything secret when my family is involved.

I stood up. "I'm gonna go see if Bella wants a lift, I'll meet you in the car."

They all followed me over to Bella but didn't stop just quickly saying their good byes and left me alone with her. I grinned at her which made her blush a beautiful red which just made me grinned wider.

Leaning my arms on the counter I spoke. "Would you like a lift? I wouldn't like for you to be late again."

"I would love one, but only if your sure" She said shyly.

"Bella we're going to have to get you out of asking if I'm sure all the time" I chuckled. "I offered to you which usually means that I'm sure" She blushed. "Of course I don't mind Bella" I added.

"Okay then. Thank you" She said. "I'll just go grab my stuff" I watched as she hurried into a back room and returned a few moments later. We were a few feet apart when Bella tripped over her own feet, I quickly rushed forward and caught her before she could make impact with the floor. She looked up at me and blushed.

"Thank you" She said shyly.

"Anytime Bella" I smiled at her. She was adorable. "Come on brown eyes, lets get to class" I said as I guided us out the doors of the diner and to my car.

**Review pretty please**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing *sob***

**Sorry for the late update – had momentary writers block. **

**Bpov**

The rest of Wednesday was uneventful. Edward gave me a ride to our psychology class and then offered to drive me to work at the bookstore again. I felt bad that he was driving me everywhere but he would always insist that he didn't mind in the least so who was I to argue? It was better than the subway. Before I knew it Thursday was here and I was to meet Edward outside the university at one for our date.

_A date. _

_An actual date. _

_Oh no I can't feel my legs! Help!_

I had brought another outfit to change into straight after my class. It was nothing special because honestly I didn't own any clothes I would class as 'date worthy' so I had to make do with what I had and that was a pair of navy skinny jeans (They had a little rip and the bottom of the left leg but hopefully it would go unnoticed), a navy tank top that had some lighter blue detail around the top, a purple cardigan and my long dark blue winter coat as it was getting pretty cold outside seeing as it was almost October, I then through back on my old boots that I had had for years. Like I said it was getting cold and in the scarce amount of shoes I had these where the only winter appropriate shoes I owned. Even with my scuffed up, ancient boots I would say I didn't do too bad in the wardrobe department, considering my limited choice's.

I checked my watch with shaking hands as I made my way out to the front of the building. My watch read 12.55 which meant Edward would be here any minute. The realization that this was actually happening, I was actually going on a date like a normal 19 year old and it just so happened to be with Adonis himself made my heart beat erratically in my chest and my breathes to become labored. What if he realizes that I'm not good enough for him? What if he doesn't show up at all? What if he saw me standing here and decided that I wasn't worth the effort so he carried on driving past? Was it all some kind of joke? Would he leave me standing here then laugh at me tomorrow?

I was brought out of my panic attack by a silver Volvo pulling up in front of me and a gorgeous man with messy bronze hair stepping out of the driver's side. I tried to calm my breathing as I wiped my sweaty palms on the legs of my jeans, watching the god of a man walk over to me with a grin lighting up his beautiful face, once in front of me if it was at all possible his smile got even wider.

"Hi Bella" He said in the most sexy sweet voice I think I have ever heard.

"Hi" I replied shyly as I bit my lip, unable to look him directly in the eye due to my nerves.

I heard him chuckle as he placed a finger under my chin, guiding my face up so I would meet his eyes. "You look beautiful Bella" He spoke quietly as his emerald eyes bore into mine. I blushed at his comment. "Are you ready to go brown eyes?"

All I was able to do was nod as I stood there mesmerized by his eyes.

"Come on then beautiful, we have lot's to see and little time to see it" His hand moved from my face down to the small of my back as he guided me to his car and opened the passenger side door for me. I thanked him before he closed the door; his reply was his usual "Anytime" accompanied by a perfectly crooked smile.

Once he had got in the car and pulled away he pressed a button on his IPOD which was attached to the car stereo by a black lead. Soft classical music filled the car which I recognized immediately.

"Debussy?" I asked him.

"Yes….are you a fan?" He was clearly surprised that I was familiar with the song.

"Well my mom used to listened to Debussy around the house all the time when I was younger. Clair De Lune is my favorite" I told him, looking down at my hands in my lap, suddenly feeling depressed at the thought of my mother.

"Clair De Lune is my favorite as well"

I looked up at him and smiled. "So where are we going?" I asked, starting to feel more at ease.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" He chuckled.

"Hey that's not fair!" I protested.

He just laughed at me.

"Ass" I grumbled as I scowled at him. This only caused him to laugh harder.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella" He said once he had calmed down some, placing his hand on my knee. "You won't have to wait long we're almost there"

True to his word not five minutes later we pulled into a small parking lot. I had no idea where we were. Edward came round to my door and helped me out, he then locked the car and with a hand on the small of my back guided me towards the street.

I refrained from asking where we were because I knew I would just get the same answer as before. I tried desperately to work it out from the street names but as I was so new to the city I wasn't having much luck. Abruptly Edward pulled me into a small deli.

"I thought you might be hungry"

As if on cue my stomach growled. "Absolutely ravenous" I replied as he grinned.

"Sounds like it" He teased.

Once we paid, or rather _he_ paid for our food he started leading me down the street once more, this time I couldn't hold in my curiosity any longer.

"Edwwaarrrdd" I drew out his name in a moan worthy of a six year old. "Please tell me where we're going" I pleaded.

He chuckled and replied as we turned a corner. "That's where we're going brown eyes" He pointed in front of us. I looked in the direction he was pointing and smiled widely up at him.

"No one should go to New York and not visit the statue of liberty" He said as he started to guide me forward again.

"Thank you Edward, I've always wanted to see it up close"

"No problem brown eyes"

Instead of stopping at the end of the cue he led me straight past.

"Edward, the cue is right there. We're going the wrong way" I told him

"No we're not Bella" He looked down at me and smiled. "I bought fast track tickets so we wouldn't be waiting all day."

We had reached the booth now; he quickly handed in our tickets, then led me over to security. As I was getting my bag back from the baggage screening Edward walked through the metal detectors, suddenly it started to beep. I looked over at him and saw him groan from embarrassment, I giggled which he must have heard because he turned to look at me and playfully glared. A male security officer walked over and told Edward to spread his legs and lift his arms up as he scanned him with a hand held metal detector, once that was done the officer gave him a quick pat down to make sure he wasn't hiding anything. When the man's hands got near the tops of his legs Edwards face paled, he looked extremely uncomfortable, especially when the guy went over his ass. I could have sworn I heard him squeak. As soon as he received the all clear he all but ran over to me looking traumatized.

"You okay?" I asked while trying to fight back laughter at the look on his face.

"As soon as we're out of this room I will be" He said with a shudder. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey shut it you!" He scolded.

"I'm sorry!"

"Yeah sure you are" He chuckled despite himself.

We had a great time on the ferry and while we climbed up the statue of liberty. Edward was constantly making me laugh with stories about all the things he got up to with Alice and Emmett when they were kids. I was crying with laughter when he told me about the time when he was eight, his parents came home one afternoon to find Emmett and himself dressed up in his mothers clothes – make up and all – they had been trying to cheer up Alice because a boy from across the street had been mean to her and made her cry so as big brothers they scared the living day lights out of the kid and told him never to be mean to her ever again, but Alice was still upset so they let her dress them up – it was the only thing that would stop her crying.

"God I feel so bad! All we've been talking about is me and my family" He said as we were walking back to the car. "Tell me about your family. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He looked at me expectantly.

This really was a subject I didn't want to discuss.

"No I don't have any brothers or sisters" I answered.

"What about your parents? What are they like? What do they do?" He asked interestedly.

I took a deep breath and told myself not to cry. "My dad was the chief of police in Forks and my mom was a kindergarten teacher. They were the best parents I could of asked for. Renee – my mom – was a little eccentric; she would always come up with these crazy hobbies to try, none of which lasted more than a few weeks. One time she decided she wanted to try out sky diving. She forgot that she was scared of heights" I laughed a little at the memory. "My dad was the complete opposite. He loved the simple things like watching football on Sundays with a few beers. They evened each other out" I had no idea why I decided to tell him all about my parents, I could have easily lied to him but I didn't. For some reason I allowed myself to open up to this man, even if it was something as little as what my parents were like, it was still more than I had told anyone in the past few years.

Edward was silent for a few moments before he quietly said. "Was?"

I looked up at him, realizing my mistake.

"You spoke about them in the past tense." Edward said after I remained silent. "It's ok Bella I don't expect you to tell me anything, I mean we've only known each other a few days" He smiled slightly at me, reassuringly.

"They died" I blurted out, his head snapped round to look at me as I avoided his gaze. "Car accident. I was in the car with them. It was five years ago" It was the truth, just missing a few details. I bit down on my tongue, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Edward said sincerely. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me against him just as we reached the car. As much as I fought, the tears still came.

**Epov**

I couldn't stand seeing the tears pool in her eyes so I reached out and pulled her to me, hugging her small body to my chest. I felt the warm tears stain my shirt as she finally gave up on holding them in. Resting my head on top of hers I placed a light kissed on her hair as I rubbed my hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry, I'm a complete ass, I shouldn't have said anything." I felt her head move from my chest, her tear stained eyes stared into mine.

"Why are you apologizing? How were you to know not to ask?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just hate seeing you upset and it's my fault that you are" I replied dejectedly.

"Edward, it's not your fault." She was adamant. "It was five years ago, I shouldn't be crying every time they're mentioned anymore"

Lifting my hands I cupped her face so that she had to look me in the eye. "Bella, there is nothing wrong with missing your parents. You love them and they are gone, it's only natural to feel like part of you is missing when you think of them, they were the main people in your life for so long, of course you will be upset when you think of them."

She looked up at me, her brown orbs still drowning in tears. I didn't know what she was looking for but whatever it was she seemed to have found it. With the back of her hands she scrubbed at her tear stained cheeks. "Thank you Edward. Your too good to me" She smiled.

"Impossible" I told her. If anything this beautiful woman was far too good for me. "You ready for part two Beautiful?" I asked her, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Of course" Bella giggled. I was in momentary shock at the sound; it was so beautiful – just like her. My new favorite sound.

I opened the car door for her and she quickly jumped in. Once we had left the car park Bella turned to me and asked.

"Is there any chance at all that you will tell me where we're going now?"

"None at all" I replied with a chuckle as Bella sighed dramatically.

***

We exited the car and quickly crossed the street, I rested my hand casually on Bella's lower back.

"I thought we could take a walk through central park and then visit the MET" I said.

"That sounds great" She smiled up at me.

As we entered central park I slipped my hand from her back down to her wrist then slowly slid my hand down into hers, entwining our fingers. I looked over at her hoping she didn't mind. The look she gave me was both shocked and elated at the same time.

"Do you mind?" I asked her, nervousness clear in my tone even though I tried to avoid it.

"Not at all" She said, her cheeks flaming and a goofy smile on her face which I'm sure matched mine.

"Good, because I don't plan on letting go anytime soon" I told her with conviction, a grin lighting up my face as I looked down at her.

She just smiled at me in response.

We wondered around the MET for about two hours, if I'm being completely honest I wasn't paying much attention to the art surrounding me, I was rather distracted by the Angel holding my hand.

It had just gone 6.30pm when we arrived in time square. I watched as Bella stared in amazement at the bright colors lighting up the buildings all around us. It was obvious from her expression that she was in awe and I guess that's understandable seeing as she came from the middle of nowhere. After we had been stood in the same spot for ten minutes with Bella just staring wide eyed at the view in front of us I decided it was time to get her moving or we would most likely lose our reservations.

"Bella?" I shook her hand lightly. "Bella we need to go or we'll miss our reservations" I told her.

Her head snapped round before one of her classic blushes stained her cheeks.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stand here gawking like an idiot" She said embarrassed.

"That's okay brown eyes" I smiled and stroked her cheek. "Come on, this way" I said as I lead her down the street toward the hard rock café.

**Bpov**

We were currently walking down the street to Edwards's car after having a delicious dinner at the hard rock café. I honestly had no idea what I had done to deserve Edward; he was utterly perfect in every way. Okay maybe that's an over statement but I had yet to see any imperfection. We reached the car and as usual Edward opened the door for me. Once Edward had taken his seat and we were pulling away I spoke.

"Edward I just wanted to thank you for today. I've had a really good time." I told him blushing.

He reached over and took my hand, entwining our fingers. "It's been my pleasure."

I was now faced with the problem of convincing him to drop me off somewhere other than my apartment. I knew that it would be difficult to convince him if not impossible.

"You can just drop me off at the diner, I don't want you to drive out of your way just to take me home" I told him hopeful that he would make this easy.

"What makes you think the date is over already?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh well I-I just assumed" I stuttered.

Edward just chuckled in response. He released my hand as he turned sharply left.

"So are we going somewhere else?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see" he chuckled again.

"What! Not this again! Please tell me Edward." I begged with an over exaggerated pout on my lips.

He grinned and then turned to look at me, his eyes flickered down to my pouted lips and almost instantaneously his grin disappeared as he swallowed, he looked up into my eyes and I noticed that his had darkened for some unknown reason. A stuttered breath escaped his lips and he quickly turned back to the road, releasing a nervous chuckle as he combed his fingers through his bronze locks.

"Is that a 'no' you're not going to tell me?" I asked, confused by his odd reaction just seconds ago.

"Huh? Oh...Um that's a 'we're almost there and I want it to be a surprise'" He said as the smile returned to his face.

"You're so mean" That was my pathetic attempt an insult.

"Bella you wound me" He clutched his chest and pretended to be insulted by my words.

I smiled despite myself. Edward grinned and picked up my hand again, gently stroking the back with his thumb.

"We're here brown eyes" He said. I looked up and noticed we were in yet another car park but I could see past a few buildings and noticed the empire state building.

"Thank you" I grinned at him and jumped out of the car before he came around to my side.

"Someone's eager" Edward observed.

I grabbed his hand and started to drag him along.

"Hell yes I'm eager! I've wanted to go to the Empire state building for as long as I can remember." I told him. "It's kinda embarrassing but my mum was obsessed with 'sleepless in Seattle', she said that she always wished that my dad had taken her to New York and proposed to her on top of the Empire state building, I guess it rubbed off on me" I shrugged.

"So do you dream of being proposed to on top of the Empire state building?" He asked.

"Um… well yeah, I would love to be proposed to like that, but I don't think it will happen" I answered vaguely.

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked confused.

"I just… I don't see myself getting married." I replied stoically

"Are you opposed to marriage?"

"Not at all. I think it's the most wonderful thing to promise yourself to someone else for the rest of your life" I replied, desperately trying to think of a way to explain myself without spilling my secrets. "I just don't think it's in the cards for me"

"You don't see yourself clearly do you Bella?" I presumed it was a rhetorical question so I didn't answer. "Anybody would be lucky to have you; your beautiful, smart, kind, funny, adorably clumsy" He chuckled at that last one while I scowled. "The list is endless" He finished.

"Thank you" I smiled slightly. I thought it best to leave it at that. It wasn't that I thought myself not good enough to be proposed to - although that was a small part of it - the real reason was that I knew I would never get the chance to say yes, I was under the power of people who had no care for me, people who treated me as their property, people who were dangerous and I would never risk someone I loved for a brief moment of happiness. I was bound by a web of pain and fear which I had no intentions of dragging anyone else into.

We entered the building, paid for our tickets and made our way to the elevator. The doors to the elevator opened for us to enter and Edward and I were the last in, I was forced backwards into Edward's chest as the doors closed. Unexpectedly he released my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me tighter into his embrace, his head resting on top of mine. I had never felt safer and cared for in my life.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

I was momentarily shocked by his word of endearment.

"Never been better" I told him honestly. I felt a gentle pressure on my hair and realized it was his lips.

In those few minutes of Edward holding me, I forgot about all of the worries and fears in my life and just basked in the moment, in the feeling of his strong arms holding me protectively to his chest.

The doors opened and we stepped out, Edward once again grabbing my hand led me out the doors and onto the viewing platform. We walked over to the railings hand in hand as I saw for the first time New York from high above. It was stunning, I was convinced that the fact that it was dark outside and every building was lit only made it more spectacular. Edward asked a middle aged woman beside us if she would take our picture, she agreed and Edward handed her his phone. He grabbed me around the waist and held me just like in the elevator.

"Smile beautiful" He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and the woman took the photo. She handed the phone back to Edward who thanked her. We both looked at the photograph of the two of us stood together looking utterly content. I was surprised to see that I didn't look entirely terrible. Sure compared to Edward I was ghastly but for some reason we looked good together. Maybe it was just the goofy grins we both had or the beautiful back drop making it look unreal but for what ever reason we looked _right_ together.

"Can I have your number Brown eyes? …….. So I can send you the photo" He explained coyly.

"Is that your way of subtly asking for my number Mr. Cullen" I asked amused that he felt like he needed an excuse to ask for my number.

"Perhaps" He blushed.

_I made him freaking blush!!_

"So am I aloud your number Ms Swan?"

"Let me think about it" I joked turning away.

Suddenly he was behind me tickling my sides. I ignored the slight pain coming from my rib, I was used to the pain it caused by now.

"Okay! Okay! I'll give it to you!" I giggled and turned to face him.

Edward smiled widely and handed me his phone. I quickly entered my number and handed it back to him.

"Thank you" He said simply before turning me around and hugging me from behind as we looked at the view in front of us.

I had no idea how long we stood looking over the city but eventually the cold wind got too cold to stay outside any longer so we grudgingly went back inside. On our way back through the building Edward insisted we go to the gift shop.

He bought me a pen with a model Empire state building on the top, a photo frame and an 'I LOVE NY' t-shirt saying it was a crime to live in New York and not own one. He ended up buying himself a photo frame as well claiming he wanted to see the photo of us sitting on his dresser every morning, he also bought a baseball bat as apparently Emmett tends to sleep walk in the nude.

We were presently in Edwards Volvo when he asked.

"So where do you live Bella? And before you say it I don't mind driving you home and I certainly am not leaving you walking the streets of New York on your own." He said adamantly. I huffed, how the hell was I going to prevent him from seeing where I lived now?

I soon realized there was no way around it so I told him my address.

Thirty minutes later we entered my neighborhood and I stared down at my lap complete and utterly ashamed. The buildings were covered in graffiti; there were groups of shady looking men lounging on the wall of a liquor store and cars with smashed in windows.

"Bella" I heard Edward say quietly but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "Bella is this where you live?" He asked cautiously.

My only reply was to nod.

"Which apartment building is it?" He asked softly.

I looked up and pointed. "It's that one there"

Edward maneuvered the car into a space in front of my building. We sat in silence for a few minutes; I was to ashamed to look at him let alone say anything and he no doubt was contemplating what the hell he was doing with someone like me.

As I was drowning in self pity I felt Edwards hand on top of mine. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong brown eyes?" He asked kindly.

I just shook my head, causing the tears to fall.

"Bella please tell me what's wrong so I can make it better" He pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do Edward, I just hate knowing what you're thinking of me now" I replied, still unable to meet his eyes.

Edward cupped my face in his large hands.

"Bella look at me" I didn't. "Bella please look at me" My eyes met his and I was surprised to see only kindness in their green depth. "Do you really believe that my feelings for you would change because of where you live?" When he put it like that it did sound a bit juvenile. "I admit that I don't like the fact that your living here" At that I tried to pull my face away but his gentle iron grip on my face would not budge. "But only because I fear for your safety, I know we haven't known each other long but I care for you Bella. It doesn't matter to me where you come from, or where you work all that matters to me is _you_" The look in his eyes confirmed his statement so I nodded with a slight smile.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Anytime" He grinned which caused me to giggle. "Can I kiss you Bella?" He said quietly, his face had turned serious yet nervous.

I looked into his eyes and swallowed. Biting my lip I nodded. Slowly, almost painfully so he leaned forward; I licked my lips in preparation. Finally his lips met mine in a feather light touch, my skin blazed at the contact and the ever present current tingled from my lips and down my spine consuming me. My eyelids fluttered shut as I gently pushed into him, molding our lips together. Gently Edward pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked lightly. I moaned at the sensation as my hands glided up his strong arms, my left finding perches in his bronze locks and my right gripping his shoulder. A few moments later I felt Edwards's warm tongue dart out and slide along my lips asking for entrance, I granted his wish and just as we tilted our heads for better access and our tongues finally touched we were shocked apart by a group of rowdy teenagers shouting at each other and throwing empty beer cans around. One of which made contact with Edwards side door.

I looked at Edward with a shy smile on my lips. "I should go" I said as I turned and reached for the door handle.

"Let me walk you up" He jumped out of the car before I could protest.

We walked hand in hand up the seven floors to my apartment. The elevator had been broken for as long as I've lived here so it was nothing new to me but Edward was breathing heavily by the time we reached my floor.

"Jesus Swan, how do you climb all those steps every day?" He asked.

"I'm used to it I guess" I shrugged.

We reached the door marked _712_ and I turned to Edward.

"This is me" I said shyly.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, I'll give you a ride to class?" He asked.

"That would be great thank you" I smiled.

Edward looked down at my lips and slowly leaned in to give me a good bye kiss. This kiss was a lot shorter than the one in his car but was perfect none the less.

"I'll see you tomorrow brown eyes" He gave me his crooked grin before he quickly placed a kiss on my forehead and one last peck on the lips, then he turned around and strolled back towards the stairwell.

I unlocked my door with shaky hands, quickly locking it behind me then dropped my keys in the bowl beside the door. I proceeded to calmly take a shower and get changed for bed before I started squealing like a twelve year old with her first crush. I had a massive goofy grin on my face as I climbed into bed. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**Again I'm sorry for the late update but I honestly couldn't get it to come out right. **

**It was a longish chap and you got a kiss. Am I forgiven?**

**Can any of you guess what Bella's secret might be? If you have any ideas let me hear your theories.**

**Please review it makes me so happy :)**

**What did you guys think of New Moon movie? Better or worse than Twilight? **

**I personally think it was better.**

**Stories I'm reading:**

**Undercover blue by alphadork**

**My favorite accident by sendmeonmyway**

**Exposure by tina72899**

**Make me believe by bellasunderstudy1**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing.........or do I? **

**Bpov**

I woke up with my head swimming with memories of the night before. It seemed so surreal, things as good as that just didn't happen to me. It wasn't an ordinary date where you go to dinner and a movie, it was so much better! Not only did I get to spend most of my day with Edward but I also got to finally see the city that I had been in love with for as long as I can remember. The icing on the cake was hands down visiting the Empire State Building.

I quickly grabbed my things making sure to pack my new pen that Edward had bought me. I had also decided to wear my _I love NY_ t-shirt, partly because I didn't have many other clean clothes. I desperately needed to do laundry, but that would have to wait till I had time to make it to the laundrette a few blocks away.

I arrived to work on time and thankfully Irena seemed to be avoiding me as much as possible, although I did receive quite a few glares from her throughout my shift. I just shrugged it off – I would take a glare from her any day if it meant she left me alone.

At ten past nine my day got even brighter as Edward and his family / friends walked in. His beautiful lips morphed into a wide smile as he walked over to me. His four companions went straight to their table but still waved and smiled in greeting. Well that's except for Emmett who shouted across the small diner with his booming voice.

"What up little B?! Enjoy your date last night?" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Edward sure did!" And with that he sat down next to Rosalie, leaving me red faced and completely mortified.

I heard Edward chuckle and turned to him only to find him smiling down at me. "He's right you know" He said.

"About what?" I asked confused. Probably because I was too busy staring at him, causing my mind to switch off.

"That I enjoyed last night." He leaned on his left elbow on the counter and raised his right hand to gently stroke my cheek bone. "I really did"

"So did I" I said shyly while biting my bottom lip.

He grinned widely.

"Good. Because I plan on taking you out on many more" He then leaned forward as both his hands cupped my cheeks and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Once, twice, three times, but as he went to pull away from the fourth peck I reached up and secured my hands in his bronze locks, forcing him to stay where he was. I felt him smile against my lips as I began to move my lips with his. Too soon Edward pulled away, smiling at my frown and pout.

"I think you have a customer waiting" He chuckled lightly at my expression while gently stroking my lips out of their pout and kissing away my frown.

As soon as his words made sense I turned to my left to see a man in his forties with a receding hairline angrily tapping his fingers against the surface of the worktop. I blushed and untangled myself from Edward.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting" I apologised. "What can I get you?"

He huffed and gave me a slight glare before ordering. When I turned back around, the finished order in my hands I noticed Edward giving the guy a murderous glare, his hands balled into tight fists, his skin stretched taught and deathly white. I quickly handed the customer his food and he handed me a five dollar bill telling me to keep the change, winking at me. _Creepy_. I looked down at the money in my hands.

_Wow a whole dollar tip! How generous! _I thought sarcastically.

I looked back at Edward.

"You okay?" I asked as I reached out and stroked his left fist until it loosened and he let out the breath he was holding.

He looked at me and said with a small smile on his lips. "Sorry. It's just that guy was seriously checking you out and it made me kinda angry" He tried to act nonchalant but it was obvious it was still bothering him.

I smiled. He was jealous.

"Were you jealous?" I asked.

Edward blushed slightly and looked down at his hands making random shapes on the worktop. "Maybe a little" He whispered out.

"Seriously?" He nodded minutely, still staring at his fingers. "Edward he was a total creeper" He looked up at me. "He was old enough to be my father and he was balding!" I giggled at his silliness.

Edward smiled slightly then let out a small chuckle. "I guess your right" He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing my knuckles softly. "When it comes to you, rational thought seems to go out the window."

I smiled at that. Finally I got round to getting food for Edward and his friends, I didn't risk staying for long, wanting to avoid Irena's anger. As usual Edward gave me a ride to our lecture but today he held my hand as we walked inside and was reluctant to let go once we were seated, he instead opted to rest his hand on my knee.

Edward dropped me off at the book store as usual, giving me a quick peck on the lips good bye. I walked in to work with a grin on my face, feeling amazed at how happy I was lately. I hadn't been this happy since before my parents had died.

I finally finished my shift at Jenson's at 7.30pm and made my way out on to the street to walk to job number three of the day – the club _Apple. _It was only ten minutes later that I was walking in through the employee entrance around the side. I entered the changing room and grabbed my uniform out of my locker; I then stripped of my clothes and through on the shiny silver jeans, silver sequin tube bra, skin tight see-through lacy black shirt and shiny black waistcoat. **(Outfit on profile)** Believe it or not but my uniform was one of the most tasteful. Some of the girls here wore sequin silver short shorts that looked more like panties, skirts that looked like belts, miniscule bras, and occasionally by the end of the night they had removed their bras altogether, claiming the sleazy drunk men tended to tip better then. Personally I could care less if it got me more tips, there is no way in hell or high water I was going to reduce myself to that. Some of the girls I worked with tended to get annoyed with the lack of skin I showed, thinking that I thought that I was better than them which was not the case.

I shook my head and walked out of the changing room. Kate was already stocking up the bar when I got there; she turned around and looked at me.

"Oh hey there Bella. How are you?" She asked, grinning.

"Same old, same old. You?" I replied.

"Oh my god Bella!" She squealed and grabbed me by the shoulders shaking me. "Garret asked me to marry him! Can you believe it? I'm getting married!"

"Congratulations!" I hugged her. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for you! Have you set a date yet?"

"Thank you so much and no we haven't yet, although I was hoping April or May which I know doesn't leave much time but I can't wait!" She squealed again. As much as I fought it and new that I would never be that lucky, I couldn't help but imagine that it was me announcing my engagement, I imagined walking down the aisle in a white dress towards the man I loved, even though I had only known him for a few days I was unsurprised to notice that it was Edward I saw waiting for me dressed in a crisp black tux.

Just then Laurent walked in.

"You two set up?" He asked, staring at Kate's breasts.

Kate coughed. "Eyes up" She reminded him yet again. This was the norm for Laurent, he seemed to think women were just breasts on legs.

Reluctantly Laurent looked up at Kate with a frustrated expression. "Whatever. Now are you two set up or what?" He asked again.

"Yes we're ready" Kate replied.

"Good. I'm gonna go open up" He said before he walked off to the door where Felix, the bouncer, was waiting to open the doors.

***

It was now 10.45 and the bar was heaving. With only me and Kate behind the bar we were rushed off our feet. Just as a guy in his early twenties handed me a twenty and walked off with his drinks I was called over by another customer, waving money around in the air.

"Hey what can I get you?" I asked politely.

He eyed me up and down. "Two beers baby" He said with a smile and a lick of his lips.

"Sure thing" I said as I grabbed two bottles from the cooler behind me, I popped off the tops and handed them over at the same time he handed me the money. Instead of taking the drinks and walking away he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

"Come meet me when you get off, here's my number" He whispered in my ear as he stuffed a napkin down my top. He stood up with a smirk on his face and walked off to a woman with light brown hair and proceeded to make out passionately with her, openly grabbing her ass and fondling her tits.

_Nice _I thought _he must really like me_

I turned round, taking the napkin out of my top and throwing it in the bin and quickly put the money in the till.

"Excuse me, can I get a round of tequila shots and five beers please." A strangely familiar voice asked politely.

I put on what I liked to call my work smile and turned to the customer. "Of course-" _Oh crap._

_I knew I recognised that voice._

**Epov**

Once I got home after dropping Bella off at work I through myself onto the sofa. I had just started to relax when Alice came waltzing in, she unceremoniously jumped on me making my breath whoosh out of me.

"Alice what the hell are you doing?" I said as she hugged me.

"I'm just hugging my big brother" She replied in a sing song voice.

"Yeah I got that but why exactly?"

"I'm just so happy that you and Bella have hit it off so well. You really like her don't you." She said.

I smiled at the thought of Bella. "Yeah I really do" I looked back at my sister. "Now what exactly has got you in such a happy mood?" I asked, knowing that there had to be something else that had made her so......bouncy? No that's not the right word. Hyper probably fit better.

"Do you really need to ask Edward" Jaspers southern drawl spoke from the end of the sofa.

"We're going out!" Alice squealed.

I sighed. I should have guessed – anything so Alice could get dressed up.

"I told you man" Jasper said.

"So come on brother of mine, go get ready!" She abruptly jumped off of me and attempted to pull me up by tugging on my arm.

"Why on earth would I need to start getting ready now Ali? You'll take five times longer than me!" I stated.

"I need you to run over to the mall for me, I have a pair of gorgeous manolo blahnik's on hold for me. Just ask for Lillian and say Alice sent you and she'll know exactly what ones I bought." She stood on her tip toes and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Edward" She scurried off to get ready. "Oh and I booked a taxi tonight so we should all be ready to go by the time your back with my new shoes!" Well at least I wasn't designated driver tonight.

"Have fun with that dude" Jasper said as he followed Alice into her room.

I huffed and walked up stairs to my room, knowing full well that there was no point in arguing with Alice.

Opening my closet doors I debated what to wear tonight. I finally decided on a simple pair of charcoal coloured jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. I grabbed a pair of shoes, the keys to my Volvo and headed out the door.

As I drove I thought of my Bella, not that that was unusual seeing as the only thing that seemed to be on my mind nowadays was Bella. I thought of how jealous I got at seeing that old man ogle her like a piece of meat. It was ridiculous really, I knew deep down there was nothing to be jealous of but I couldn't seem to help myself. I pulled up at the mall and quickly ran in to pick up Alice's shoes. God knows what she needs another pair of shoes for. Sure enough Lillian new exactly who Alice was and what shoes she had put on hold. When the mall staff know you by name it's obvious that you have an obsession.

I arrived home just as Alice walked out of her room. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly, kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you Edward your the best big brother in the world!" She said before releasing me, grabbing her shoes and running to Jaspers side who was leaning against the kitchen counter.

Alice was wearing a taupe silk sequin dress, some shiny black pants and a beige blazer on top. Next to her was Jasper who was wearing a pair of light wash jeans and a black and grey small checked shirt.

"Hey that's not nice Ali! Why is he the best brother?" Emmett moaned from the sofa. Emmett was dressed in light grey jeans and a black polo shirt. Rosalie was stunning as usual, sat on Emmett's lap in a sailor style dress, bright red lipstick and matching bright red heels. **(All outfits on my profile)**

"That's because Edward battled the New York traffic for my manolo blahniks" Alice told him.

"Well I would have gladly battled New York traffic for your damn shoes had I not been occupied by Rosie upstairs." He got a wicked grin on his face – probably remembering what they were doing. Shudder. "Rosie dressed up-"

"STOP!" Alice, Jasper and I shouted at the same time.

"Jeez you bunch of pussies! Anyone would think you were all virgins the way you react to our sex life" Emmett said as he grabbed Rosalie's ass when he said 'our'. "Well we all know Eddie over there is still holding his V-card" His expression turned to one of horror. "And you better fucking be a virgin too Alice!"

"What the fuck Emmett! I'm not a fucking virgin. Asshole!" I yelled at him.

"Oh really Edwina? Who and when was your first then?" He asked me, grinning like the idiot that he was.

"It was that slut Jessica, senior year" I told him. Jessica Stanley was the biggest slut at our high school, she had spread her legs for most of the man population. I got drunk at an after game house party and it was no secret that Jessica had a crush on me so you can guess what happened. I woke up in the morning stark naked with an equally naked Jessica half led on me, she woke up and started calling me 'baby' and 'honey', when I tried to politely get the fuck out of there she grabbed me by the arm and told me to wait for her to get dressed and we could leave together. There was no way I wanted the whole school seeing me walk out of there with her and I didn't want her thinking we were a couple now or that it would happen again so I told her this and to make my morning even better she bawled her eyes out and started screaming that I had taken advantage of her. Odd seeing as it was she who got me drunk. So basically not the way I wanted to lose my virginity.

I shook myself out of the horrible memory just in time to hear my baby sis.

"Emmett why the hell would you think I was still a virgin? Me and Jaz have been dating for three years now and we always sleep in the same room" She told him in frustration. Even though I knew they were having sex it was not something you liked being confirmed about your little sister.

Emmett jumped up. "Jasper I swear to god if what Alice said is true-"

"Be quiet Em!" Rose interrupted. "Alice is 20 years old for gods sake. They love each other so what is wrong with them having sex? Do I need to ban it from you to make you understand?" She threatened.

"No Rosie! No!" Emmett cried in horror. "It's just that Ali is Ali! My baby sis!" He whined.

"I know this Em, but you don't see Edward going all over protective brother do you? That's because Edward has accepted that Alice is an adult who is free to make her own decisions in life." She spoke to him as if he were a child.

Emmett huffed and glared at Jasper before sitting back down on the sofa, arms crossed over his chest.

"Come on people the taxis' waiting" Alice spoke in an overly excited voice.

"How the hell do you know that Al?" I asked.

She just smiled, tapped her temple and waltzed out the door with jasper right behind her.

We made it down stairs and sure enough the taxi was sat right outside the doors. We all climbed in and soon enough the car pulled away, headed for which ever club Alice had chosen tonight.

"Where we going Al?" I asked.

"Oh there's this new club that opened a few weeks back. It's called Apple." She shrugged. "I just thought we may as well see what it's like"

"As long as there's beer and sexy women then the place is fine by me." Emmett said. That is until he noticed the death glare Rosalie was giving him, which quickly made him backtrack. "Of course you'll be the most sexy woman there Rosie." That was all it took to get the smile back on her face.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at Apple. Alice and Rosalie went straight to the bouncer and unashamedly flirted until he let us all in. Inside was not what I was expecting, it wasn't like a conventional club, it was more of a cross between said conventional club and a strip club. There were small raised platforms where girls in barely there uniforms were dancing. I looked to my left and saw waitresses taking drinks to the different booths and tables spread around. Some of the staff had even gone as far as removing their tops, one was shamelessly flirting with a drunken customer and rubbing her breast seductively up his torso as she situated herself on his lap, she then kneeled, one leg on either side of him and raised herself so that the man had full access to her breasts, much to the man and his friends delight. I turned away in disgust.

We walked to a booth near the corner of the club and sat down.

"Alright I'll get the first round. What do you guys want?" I asked them.

"Oooh get some tequila shots!" Alice squeaked.

"And beer dude!" Emmett boomed.

I jumped up from my seat and made my way over to the bar. On my way I got stopped by a strawberry blonde with big boobs who was wearing an Apple uniform.

"Hey sexy. Wanna keep me company?" She spoke in a nasally voice as she dragged her nails down my chest. "I'm Tanya by the way" I grabbed her hand before it reached my belt.

"It was nice to meet you Tanya but no thanks" I said as I attempted to manoeuvre my way around her.

"Aw don't be like that honey. Come dance with me" She grabbed my hips and pulled me against her as she rubbed her crutch against my leg. _Wasn't she supposed to be working?_

"Look I gotta get drinks for my friends" I told her while pushing her away.

She grabbed the hand that I used to push her away with and placed it on her ass. "Let them get their own drinks" She said.

I pushed her away again, this time more forcefully. "Like I said it was nice meeting you" _Yeah right. _"but I'm getting me and my friends some drinks" I said.

"Fine, but why don't you come find me after"

"I really don't think my girlfriend would like that" I told her, internally squealing like a girl when I said 'girlfriend'.

She leaned forward so she could whisper in my ear. "If you don't tell her I won't" She said as she grabbed my dick through my jeans.

I pushed her and her hand away immediately and looked at her with disgust and annoyance. "Look I've been trying to be nice here but I'm not interested okay. I have a beautiful girlfriend who I am crazy about and would _never_ cheat on" I emphasized 'never' hoping to get the message across. "And my friends are waiting for me to get the drinks, so if you would kindly fuck off I will be on my way." I didn't wait for a reply as I pushed past her to the bar.

The bar was pretty busy what with only having two people serving so I patiently leaned against the counter and played with a discarded bottle top. A few minutes later I looked up to see if there was anyone free to serve yet and to my luck I saw a girl with her back to me putting money in the till. For some strange reason the girl made me think of Bella. They did have very similar hair I guessed.

I took my chance and called out politely. "Excuse me, can I get a round of tequila shots and five beers please" I asked her.

The woman turned around with a smile which didn't reach her eyes and replied. "Of course-" She broke off, her eyes wide with...fear? Shame? Embarrassment?

It was Bella.

"Bella?" I asked.

Before I could say another word she turned on her heel and ran from behind the bar.

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I had hoped to get this out by Christmas but my laptop was PMSing and I lost half of the chap I had written and I was too annoyed to re-write it all over again straight away.**

**Anywho I hope you all had a great Christmas and a happy new year! **

**It's 2010!!!!**

**Please make 2010 start off great and REVIEW!! Please, please, please!!!! **

**I would also like to thank jm1708 and SleepMyBella for being faithful reviewers!!**

**Story recommendations:**

**Collide By kefe **

**Stranded By dangerousandbeautiful**

**Give and take By pattsylove**

**Secrets and santas By stella luna sky**

**Candy canes and sin By trinity brooks **


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!!**

**Bpov**

I had to get out of there. That was the only thing I could register to do, so I turned and ran, vaguely hearing Edward calling my name, but I couldn't stop and face him. He had been so nice about everything else about me. He didn't seem to care that I was poor, working multiple jobs and living in the worst and one of the most dangerous parts of the city. Now not only did he know that I worked a total of three jobs, he new I worked in a trashy club and was breaking the law – what with being underage and selling alcohol. Even if he could look past that it wasn't fair to him. He deserved better.

The shock on his face made me feel so ashamed. I had known him little more than a week and was already lying to him. I suppose technically I hadn't lied to him, I just hadn't told him.

I pushed my way past drunken and dancing bodies until I reached the hallway that lead to the toilets. I ran to the end and pushed open the emergency exit door and curled up into a ball almost immediately. Mere seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up made the tears I had tried so hard to hold back fall from my eyes. Instantly I was engulfed by warm arms as my tears stained his shirt.

**Epov **

I held Bella in my arms as she cried. I couldn't imagine why she ran. Was she embarrassed? I had told her countless times that I didn't care where she worked or where she lived. Did she not believe me? Regardless I sat on the cold pavement, stroking her soft hair and whispering words of comfort in her ear.

Minutes or hours could have past, I wouldn't know but eventually Bella lifted her head as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry" She said. "I'm ruining your shirt"

I chuckled slightly. Trust Bella to worry about offending me. "Don't be silly sweetheart it's just a shirt" I told her.

Unfortunately Bella only gave a small smile that certainly didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong Bella?" I said as I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

She looked up at me her eyes swimming with apprehension and unshed tears.

"It's okay don't worry about me I'm fine" She tried to smile which only caused a stray tear to slide down her cheek. Bella turned away, quickly scrubbing away her tears.

"Talk to me Bella, please" I begged. "It's clear your upset and I have a feeling it has something to do with me. I can't fix it if you don't tell me what _it_ is"

It was quite literally killing me seeing Bella crying and not knowing how to comfort her but what was worse was knowing it was me that had caused her pain in the first place.

"I-I just.....I can't......" She stuttered out. Huffing out an irritated breath she began again. "I hate that you know I work here. I hate that you have seen where I live!" She turned to look at me, the pain and self loathing evident in both her eyes and her voice. "Your too good for me Edward. I don't deserve you"

I was about to interrupt and tell her that what she was saying was absurd but I didn't get a chance.

"There's nothing I can ever give you that is worth giving!" She was saying in between sobs now. "I work three shitty jobs that pay next to nothing! I live in what I can only describe as a shit hole! I'm fucking boring not to mention painful to look at! What could you possibly like about me?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer. She was pulling at the roots of her hair in frustration. "I like you Edward, truly I do, but I know that soon enough you will see how worthless I am and I don't think I will be able to take it." Another sob racked through her small frame and I took the chance to pull her back to me, hugging her to my chest. She clung onto the collar of my shirt like it was a life line.

"How many times have I told you that none of that matters to me?" I asked rhetorically. "I care for you more than you can imagine and seeing you like this is killing me!" Kissing her forehead I continued. "It's true that I don't like where you live or that you're working yourself into the ground" As I said this she began to pull away. "_But_ that is purely because of how much you mean to me. If anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do. I've seen how tired you are, each day I see the bags under your eyes are darker, your eyes are bloodshot." I stroked her hair. "As for not being able to give me anything frankly I don't care. All I want is _you_!"

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because your sweet, innocent, funny, intelligent, caring, _beautiful_ the list could go on forever." I told her emphasizing the word 'beautiful' in the hope to make her realise that she really was.

A few moments later she replied quietly, only sniffling now. "You may believe that now but what about tomorrow? Next month? Next year?" She asked.

"My feelings will remain the same only more likely stronger" I told her sincerely.

We sat there a few more minutes until I felt her shiver and decided it was time to go back inside.

"Come on sweetheart let's get back inside" I suggested as I rose from the ground pulling Bella with me.

I knew that she was still not convinced that she was 'worthy' of me but I vowed to myself in that moment to do whatever it took to make her see that everything I said was the truth and that nothing could push me away.

I grabbed her hand placing a quick kiss on her knuckles and lead us back into the club.

"Wait!" Bella said tugging on my hand. I stopped and looked at her questioningly. "Um...you know I'm a bartender" I nodded, not quite getting where she was going with this. "Well um you also know that I'm 19" She whispered. I furrowed my brow in confusion before suddenly it clicked. She was underage.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone" I smiled crookedly at her knowing full well that she loved that smile. "Only if you don't tell on me buying drinks for my underage sister" I teased.

She smiled genuinely back at me this time. "Okay" She said simply, pulling me with her as she walked back into the club.

**Bpov (Sunday)**

My shift was about to finish and then I would be whisked away by Alice and Rosalie for the rest of the day to go shopping. Urgh I hate shopping. Not to mention I have no money. I heaved a sigh knowing that Alice wouldn't let me off regardless of my lack of funds.

Not two minutes later a short spiky haired girl and a blonde model walked in smiling widely at me.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Hello to you too Alice" I laughed. "I have a couple more minutes left then we can go" I told her.

Alice huffed, a pout forming on her lips and her arms folded across her chest. Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice and turned to me.

"Hi Bella" She said kindly with a smile.

"Hey Rose" I replied shyly. I hadn't talked much to Rose; to be honest she intimidated me with both her beauty and her fierce personality. I did like her though; she had always been nice to me and gave me no reason to dislike her.

A few minutes later I had finished my shift, collected my stuff from my locker and was currently sat in a cab in between Alice and Rose playing mediator. They were having an argument about which was better. Jimmy Choo's or Manolo Blahnik's. I just tuned out their 'discussion' and looked out the window.

**Apov**

I was quite literally bouncing with excitement. Shopping was my favourite thing in the world and now I had my own personal Barbie to dress up. Okay I know that sounds bad but seriously Bella is a beautiful girl but she doesn't know what to do with it, she is in serious need of new clothes and that was where I came in. Shopping with Rosalie was still fun but she never let me dress her up. Occasionally she would let me pick out a dress for her to try on and ask my opinion about clothes but that was it. Now my limits where endless.

I looked over at Bella as we walked in to the mall. Her skin was a beautiful ivory, her hair a lovely chocolate brown. She was a bit too skinny in my book. _Maybe I can get her to eat lots of fatty stuff for lunch._ Despite her skinniness she still had lots of nice curves although they were being hidden by a loose blue t-shirt and a long sleeved grey shirt underneath. _Huh that was odd, it was a surprisingly warm day today considering the time of year and she's wearing long sleeves? Thinking about it I've only ever seen her wearing long sleeves. Weird_. She also had on a pair of jeans that didn't quite fit her. I was confident I would be able to find her a new wardrobe easily. Maybe I should get her some lingerie, I knew that shy Bella would not have any sexy pieces in her possession, and hell I know Edward would appreciate it. 

We walked into a shop and I immediately started grabbing clothes and holding them up to Bella to see what they would look like, the ones I liked I made Bella hold, the ones I didn't like I threw back on the rack. Looking at Bella's face it was evident that she was shocked and a little scared but I just pulled her along with me. I heard a chuckle from Rosalie, probably from the look on Bella's face.

"Alice I don't think I can hold anymore clothes" Bella whined.

I sighed. "Alright go to the changing room, I'll be there in a minute" I told her.

She stumbled off to the changing rooms as I finished grabbing clothes and followed after her.

"Bella?" I asked once I was walking between the different cubicles, trying to work out which one she was in.

"In here Alice" She said. Her voice was coming from my left; I turned to it and slipped behind the curtain into her cubicle.

"Argh! Alice what are you doing? Get out!" She shouted. Covering herself up with the curtain.

"Why?" I asked confused.

She looked at me incredulously. "Because I'm getting changed!"

Again I'm confused. "So?"

Bella just pushes me out of the cubicle and pulls the curtain closed, telling me not to come in until she says.

We were now in our fourth store. Rosalie and I were sitting outside Bella's cubicle waiting for her to come out and show us a gorgeous dress I found. Both of us had already chosen the clothes we wanted and were just waiting for Bella who was taking forever.

Rose sighed. "Bells what's taking so long?"

"Um I can't get it done up. I don't think I like it anyway, I'm just gonna take it off" She replied in a strange voice, almost scared.

"What's not to like?" I asked her in disbelief. "The dress is gorgeous, the colour and the cut of the dress is perfect for you" I state.

"It just doesn't ...fit right" She said sounding unsure.

"Just come out and show us Bella, then we can tell you whether or not it fits right" Rose rolled her eyes.

"No, no! I'm just gonna take it off" She said a little too quickly.

My senses were telling me that something was up so I quickly stood from my chair and walked into Bella's changing room. I was not prepared for what I saw.

Bella was stood in front of the mirror staring at her wrists. She hadn't seen me yet. She was wearing the dress I picked out and it was both done up and fit her perfectly. Despite these facts I saw immediately why she didn't want to show us the dress. It hit mid thigh and only had one strap, the skin of her upper back and arms were on full view. Her back was covered in purple bruises, a particularly angry looking one on her left shoulder blade. There was a long cut running down from her right shoulder and down below the dress, two other smaller cuts were parallel in the middle of her back. The bruises continued down her arms mixing the more recent purple bruises with the older yellowing ones. She was still staring at her wrists, so I followed her gaze. There on the insides of her wrists were multiple cuts. Before I could stop myself I gasped, tears forming in my eyes for my new friend.

Bella's head snapped up, hers eyes meeting mine in the mirror. The range of emotions in her eyes scared me just as much as the cuts and bruises marring her body. In her eyes I could see; pain, sadness, shame, self disgust, and fear.

"Bel-" I started but was cut off.

"I'm just gonna take this dress off then I'll meet you outside" She said whilst turning her back against the wall and putting her arms behind her back, all the while not looking me in the eye. Her body was tense and she had a fake smile on her face.

I decided it would be better to leave her be and bring it up again at a later date. I would find out what was going on.

**Bpov**

This was what I was always worried would happen. Alice had seen the marks on my body, I had to think of an excuse quickly and I had to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone else, especially Edward. I don't think I would be able to cope with all the questions and looks of pity in their eyes. No. It was decided, I would tell a story to Alice, hope she believes it and get her to promise not to tell Edward or anyone else for that matter.

After we had some lunch and spent a little longer shopping Alice and Rosalie took me back to their apartment that they shared with the boys. Alice pulled out a key which she then inserted into the key hole labelled 'pent house' and turned it causing the lettering to light up, I felt my anxiety increase exponentially. The doors opened and I stood in awe. The place was amazing. There was a wall made of glass looking out on the city, the rest of the apartment was stylishly furnished. I noticed a baby grand piano and realised it must be Edwards.

"B! You trying to catch a fly?" Emmett shouted to me from his place on the sofa.

I immediately closed my mouth as a blush coloured my cheeks.

I looked over and saw that both Jasper and Edward were sat with him. Alice and Rosalie walked over and greeted their boyfriends. Following their lead I walked over to Edward, standing shyly at his side.

"Hi" I said biting my lip.

"Hey you" He replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me down next to him.

"How was your day?" I asked shyly. I had no idea why I was so shy all of a sudden. Maybe because of yesterday?

"Perfect now that your here" He told me as he leaned forward pressing his lips to mine. I moved my lips with his, loving the feeling. To soon a throat being cleared caused us to break apart. I looked up and saw Alice standing in front of us her arms crossed over her chest.

"Edward you're going to have to let Bella go, she needs to get ready" She told Edward.

"We're getting ready now?" I asked surprised. It was only 4 o'clock.

"Yes" Alice said looking at me like I was insane. "I'll give you two minutes then I want you upstairs, is that understood?"

"Yes mum" Edward said mockingly as the rest of us laughed.

"Good boy, you get a cookie" Alice replied in a funny voice, pinching his cheeks like a grandmother would.

With that she made her way upstairs.

"Should I be scared?" I asked Edward.

He nodded his head apologetically.

"If it gets too bad just scream and I'll come rescue you" He smiled a dazzling smile at me.

"You better do" I joked.

I continued to stare at Edward until I heard Alice calling.

"Bella! Rose! Times up! Now get away from your boys, they'll still be hear when we're finished!" Emmett, Jasper and Edward laughed while I groaned and hid my head in the crook of Edward's neck and Rosalie sighed, looking like this was a common occurrence.

"You better go baby or she'll just drag you up their" Edward said trying to hold back his chuckles.

I huffed and glared at him playfully. "Some boyfriend you are" I said as I stood up. As I started to walk away Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him giving me a quick kiss on the lips before he released me.

Once Rosalie and I reached Alice's room I was shoved into a chair in front of a vanity table overflowing with different powders and bottles that I got queasy looking at them all. Immediately Alice started working on my make-up as Rosalie styled my hair into long waves and pinning a few back on the side. I didn't recognise myself in the mirror, Alice had kept it natural, only enhancing my cheek bones giving my skin a slight golden tint as opposed to my naturally pale skin. Rosalie then left to get dressed, leaving me alone with Alice.

This was my chance to talk to her. If I didn't speak now I may not be able to get her alone again anytime soon and who knows when she would decide to tell the others.

"Hey Al" I started, desperately trying to calm my nerves and hopefully fool her.

"Hmm" She responded as she looked through her wardrobe.

"You know those um" _Crap! What the hell am I going to say?!_ "Bruises. On my back"

That seemed to get her attention as she turned around and faced me.

"Yeh..." She encouraged.

Guilt washed over me as I thought about what I was about to do, but it was my only choice. She didn't need or really want the truth if she knew how bad it was. "Can we just keep it between the two of us? It's just Edward will freak out if he saw and think the worst when it's nothing really. I'm just far too clumsy. You know that" I smiled at her. "I know he'll see eventually but we've only known each other a week, I just-"

"It's okay Bella" Alice chirped in. "My lips are sealed." She looked me in the eye. "But you promise that you would say something – to me or Edward or anyone of the others – if you were in trouble, or anything right?"

I didn't won't to make a promise I had already broken so I plastered a fake smile on my face and nodded.

"Okay" She replied but from the look in her eyes it seemed as though she knew exactly why I only nodded.

I went to the bathroom quickly before Rosalie entered the room again and dabbed on almost half a bottle of liquid cover up on to my bruises and cuts before slipping on the very dress that Alice had walked in on me wearing when she first noticed my cuts. When she first handed me the dress I was appalled that she would buy it but she quickly handed me a shrug that covered most of the marks on my arms and back and a leather jacket. She also bought me a bunch of bracelets to cover up the cuts on my wrists. I'd never been so grateful in all my life. Alice was without a doubt the most thoughtful and amazing person I had ever met.

Once we were all dressed and ready we made our way to the stairs. I made sure Alice and Rosalie went first. Partly because I was worried I would fall and with them in front they might be able to help me stop before I reached the bottom and partly because the three guys were standing at the bottom of the stairs and I hated any form of attention.

As I walked down the stairs I kept my eyes strictly on my feet, willing myself not to trip.

Amazingly I made it in one piece. I looked up, a triumphant smile on my lips and saw Edward standing barely a few feet away from me. His eyes were a dark green as he looked me over, his lips parted slightly. Eventually his eyes met mine and he started walking towards me.

**Epov**

I was sat in the living room with Jasper and Emmett when the girls got home. I turned and saw Bella standing awestruck just inside the door way.

"B! You trying to catch a fly?" My idiot brother joked.

I watched as Bella's cheeks flushed red. As much as I loved her blush I wished that Emmett would stop embarrassing her.

Bella seemed shy around me to begin with; the only explanation I could think of was because of our conversation last night. After a particularly nice make out session with my beautiful girlfriend I had successfully succeeded in making her relax, only to be interrupted by the devil's spawn. Alice.

After Bella was summoned I stayed with Jasper and Emmett a little while longer watching re-runs of 'The Office'. Eventually we all decided it was time to go get ready before the girls were done with their pampering. I walked up stairs and decided to see if I could hear the girls. Just as I pressed my ear to the door hoping to catch the girls talking about something interesting I was stopped by a throat being cleared behind me. I whirled round and came face to face with Rosalie, one delicate eye brow raised and arms crossed over her chest.

"Care to explain why you have your ear pressed against your sister's door?" She asked.

"Uh....I.....Um" I stuttered.

"Uh...Uh" Rosalie mocked. "Just go get changed before I change my mind and tell Alice" She warned, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Rose" I said as I practically ran to my room. I did not want Alice on my back, especially not tonight when I could spend my time with Bella instead.

"Yeah yeah whatever" She said before walking into Alice's room.

I quickly got changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey button down shirt. I slipped on some black shoes and grabbed my black jacket then made my way down stairs.

Jasper and Emmett were already there when I made it down stairs, Emmett greeted me by throwing me a beer.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problaimo" He replied. I rolled my eyes. _Crazy idiot._

A few minutes after we had all finished our drinks the girls appeared. Rosalie was first which wasn't surprising due to her love of attention. She was wearing a skin tight shiny black dress and black heels. If anyone else were to wear that dress she would be immediately labelled a 'slut' but for some reason Rosalie was able to pull it off, skipping right past slutty and landing on sexy. I glanced at Emmett on my left and saw his mouth wide open and very close to drooling – most likely the reaction Rosalie was aiming for.

Next was Alice dressed in a pink dress with only one strap that was black sequined, she had matching black sequined heels to complete the outfit. I chose not to look at Jasper to see his reaction as I was sure it would give me night mares thinking of the pleasure he got out of seeing my baby sis dressed like that. _Shudder. _

Finally I caught sight of Bella staring at her feet as she tried desperately to make it down the stairs without falling flat on her face. I smiled at how utterly adorably she was. My eyes scanned her body; I took in her sexy black heels, her long pale legs, and her midnight blue dress that reached mid thigh, her exposed collarbone that was partially covered by a black leather jacket. At last my eyes reached her face which was framed by delicate waves of mahogany hair, a beautiful smile on her lips. As my eyes reached hers I felt myself grow even harder than I had when I first laid eyes on her stunning legs. I couldn't help myself any longer, I had to touch her and make sure she was real.

I quickly made my way over to her, gently cupping her face in my hands.

"You look amazing! Stunning!" I grinned as she blushed. "Don't be shy baby, I'm only stating a fact."

Her beautiful brown eyes looked up at me as she bit her lip. With great difficulty I held in my groan from seeing her plump, pink lip in between her teeth.

"Thank you" She said shyly. "You look good yourself"

I chuckled lightly. Trust Bella to shift the topic from herself. "I know" I sighed dramatically. "What can I say? I'm the physical meaning of perfection" I looked into her eyes once more and grinned just to make sure she knew I was joking. Suddenly she burst into fits of laughter, grabbing onto my shirt as she did so.

"Baby your wounding my ego!" I stated in mock hurt.

Still grinning from ear to ear and giggling occasionally she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I couldn't stop the grin that formed on my face – this was the first kiss she had ever initiated between us.

"You have nothing to worry about Edward. You're the most perfect man I've ever met" She told me, her voice unbelievably sexy but her cheeks giving away her embarrassment at admitting that to me.

"Is that so?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at her while still grinning.

"Mmmhmm" She nodded and bit her lip again.

I moved even closer to her if that was possible, every inch of our bodies were touching and unlike a few seconds ago I let her feel what she did to me. She gasped at first and looked into my eyes shocked and lustful. She was blushing more than ever and biting hard on her bottom lip.

I raised my hand and pulled her lip from her teeth, leaning forward I whispered. "Good. Because you're the most perfect woman I've ever met" I closed the distance between us, crushing my lips to hers. Her hands gripped my hair, pulling slightly causing me to moan at the sensation. I slipped one hand to the back of her neck as the other gripped her hip tightly. I slipped my tongue out and gently let it slide across her lips, immediately I was granted entrance, our tongues meeting at last. I'll be damned if we get interrupted this time. I sucked her tongue into my mouth receiving a low moan and a harder tug on my hair. Eventually we were forced to separate; I rested my forehead against hers as we fought to get our breath back all the while having ridiculously goofy grins on our faces.

Hearing a girly squeal and quite chuckling I turned to see my siblings and their partners staring at us and fighting back laughter.

"My little boys all grown up!" Emmett said in a terrible imitation of a woman's voice.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

Alice came barrelling over and through herself at me. I grabbed onto her so she wouldn't fall, reaching out with her left arm she pulled Bella into the hug and squealed again.

"You two are so great together! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Laughing at her strange behaviour I replied. "Thanks Allie" I put her down. "How about we get going?"

"Yes! That's a wonderful idea!" She then turned, grabbed Jaspers hand and ran out the door shouting over her shoulder. "Get your ass' moving now! The taxi's waiting!"

I took Bella's hand and led her to the door. We reached the lobby and walked to the doors outside, just as Alice pulled the door open a taxi stopped right in front of her.

"How did she know it would be here when we got down?" Bella asked me quietly.

"Alice knows everything" I told her somewhat cryptically but it was true, Alice had a way of predicting things somehow.

After helping Bella into the car we sped off to whichever club Alice had chosen tonight.

We pulled up to the club _Vivant_ but instead of joining the cue Rosalie and Alice walked straight towards the bouncer like always and flirted shamelessly until her let us in. As we walked past him on our way inside it didn't escape my notice that he was eyeing up Bella like she was a piece of meat. I pulled her tighter to my side in response.

We soon found a table near the back of the club and sat down. Emmett returned with the first round of drinks quickly and handed each of us our chosen drink. We stayed like that for the first hour just enjoying each others company and the pounding beat of the music until 'Way I are' by Timbaland, D.O.E, and Keri Hilson came on to which Alice clapped her hands together like a two year old and demanded that Rosalie and Bella go dance with her. Bella did not like that idea at all.

"No, no, no Alice I don't dance. Ever." She explained as she leaned into me for protection.

Alice put her hands on her hips and glared at my girlfriend. "Bella I did not get you all dressed up so you could sit on your toosh" Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and me all laughed when she said 'Toosh' which earned us glares from both Alice and Bella. I shut up immediately.

"But Alice I really can't dance! I'll look like a complete idiot out there!" Bella whined as she pointed at the dance floor.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh please Bella, stop being so melodramatic you'll be fine! I'll personally tell you if you suck. Okay? Okay. Conversation over." She grabbed Bella before she or I had a chance to stop her and pulled her over to the dance floor, calling Rose to 'Get her ass over here now!' as she went.

I watched as Bella stood nervously not sure what to do in the swirling mass of bodies surrounding her. Rosalie and Alice danced around Bella trying to get her to loosen up and let go. Slowly she did just that as I watched in awe as my girlfriend swayed her hips to the beat, running her hands down her body. By the time the song was over I had a raging hard on _again_ and was out of my seat making my way to my girl. I saw the guys around her looking ready to pounce and I sure as hell was not going to give them the chance.

Just as I was about to reach her the song 'Scream' again by Timbaland, Keri Hilson and Nicole Scherzinger came on. I moved behind Bella and put my hands on her hips, she immediately stiffened and went to pull away but I quickly leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "It's ok it's me" She leaned back until her back was pressed against my chest. Tightening my grip on her hips I moved mine with hers as I trailed kisses along her neck.

"You have no idea what watching you dance does to me. You are so unbelievably sexy." I told her in earnest.

"I think I do" She replied as she grinded her ass against my erection.

I groaned out loud and followed her lead by grinding back against her. I moved my hands from her hips and glided them over her flat stomach and further up until my thumbs skimmed the edge of her breasts, earning a moan from her. I then moved them down again leaving one hand splayed across her stomach and let the other glide down to the hem of her dress, I gathered it slightly as I felt the soft skin of her leg, stroking the inside of her thigh. Her head fell back against my shoulder as another moan fell from her lips.

"Do you like that baby?" I asked.

"Yes" She panted breathlessly.

She then turned to face me, instantly claiming my lips. I responded with just as much passion as I received. She hooked her left leg around my hip as my hands found their way to her delectable ass. We grinded and kissed our way through several more songs until Bella eventually admitted that her feat were hurting.

"Let's go sit down then" I said with a chaste kiss.

Once we were back at the table we received many comments about how intimately we were dancing and several jokes and innuendos from Emmett.

After another hour or so Bella let out a huge yawn and cuddled into my side.

"Are you tired sweetheart?" I asked as I stroked a strand of hair away from her forehead.

She replied with a yawn and a nod.

I turned to Alice who always seemed to be the decision maker of the group. "Allie I think it's time to head home. Bella's dead on her feet" Alice looked over to see Bella curled into my side yawning again.

"Okay let get going." She said. We all stood and made our way out of the club as Alice called a cab big enough to fit us all in.

"Edward" Bella said quietly to me. I turned to look down at her.

"Yeah baby?"

"Um how will I get home? I don't want them to see where I live, but we're all sharing a taxi. Can you guys just drop me off a few blocks before we get there?" She asked me with worry in her eyes.

"Bella I am not letting you walk home this late at night by yourself especially in the area that you live and you being practically dead on your feet" I told her. "You can stay at our place tonight"

She looked shocked. "But I have work in the morning and I don't have any clothes or my school things"

I smiled at her. "Bella I'm more than willing to drive you home in the morning so you can get changed, get you school things and then I'll take you to work and class" I told her.

"Edward I can't make you do that" She protested.

I chuckled slightly. "Baby you didn't make me offer"

"What are you laughing at Edward" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing much" I said with a smile as I stroked Bella's cheek. "But will you please convince my girlfriend here to stay the night?" I finished. Bella pouted and gave me a half hearted glare.

"Yeah Bella you have to stay!" Alice said. Suddenly her eyes grew excited and a smile spread across her lips. "Oh my god! We could have a slumber party!" She shouted as she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Al I think we're all way to beat to have a slumber party" Rose told her calmly.

Alice's face fell slightly.

"Come on little B! Please?" Emmett pouted and did his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. "Pwtty, pwtty Pwease"

Bella laughed tiredly then sighed and nodded, most likely knowing there was no point in arguing, she was outnumbered.

Just then the cab arrived and we all climbed in. Bella immediately rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

Once we arrived at our apartment building I carried Bella inside bridal style, I noticed that Emmett to was carrying an asleep Rosalie, Alice being the only girl still awake. I spent the elevator ride staring at Bella's peaceful face.

I carried her as carefully as I could upstairs but I jostled her slightly as I attempted to open my bedroom door. Her eyes opened slowly as she took in her surroundings, when she focused on me she smiled brightly.

"Hey sleeping beauty" I smiled back at her.

"Hi" She looked down confused. "Why are you carrying me?"

"You fell asleep on the ride here" I said simply.

"Oh. Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"No need to be sorry sweetheart, you were tired" I said matter of factly.

I realised then that I should really ask her whether she was comfortable with sleeping in my room.

"Ah Bella would you be okay sleeping in my room or would you prefer the guest room?" I asked nervously.

She looked at me for a few moments seeming to contemplate something.

"Could I stay with you in your room?" She asked shyly.

A grinned spread across my face. "Of course you can"

I carried her the rest of the way into my room and set her on my bed.

I stood nervously scratching my head.

"Um I'll leave you to get changed" I said as I grabbed my pyjamas and moved towards the door.

"Edward?" Bella's quite voice called out to me.

I turned to her. "Yeah?"

She looked down at her hands blushing. "I don't have anything to sleep in" She said quietly.

"Oh" I moved over to my dresser. "I have a T-shirt and boxers you can wear. Or sweats if you'd prefer." I said as I pulled out said items.

"Do you have a long sleeved top? I don't want to get cold" She replied.

After a quick look I found an old long sleeved blue shirt. I handed her the shirt, boxers and sweats as she still hadn't told me which she would prefer.

I then left the room to let Bella get changed and quickly changed myself in the hallway. I paced up and down, nervously running my hands through my hair. I had no idea how long to give her; I didn't want to rush her. To occupy my mind I thought of how different Bella and I had been at the club. We were both more confident and daring, Bella especially, yet now we were back to being shy again. Although I loved the sexy, flirty Bella I also loved the shy and blushing Bella. I smiled at just the thought of her until suddenly I realised something. _Loved?_ I had said I _loved_ the sexy and shy sides of Bella. Not liked. _Loved._

_Holy cow I'm falling in love._

A few more minutes of absorbing this fact I decided that I had left her long enough and knocked on my bedroom door. I waited until I heard her faint 'come in' before I entered. Opening the door I saw that the main light was off but one of the bedside lamps was on giving the room a yellowy tint. I looked over at the bed to find Bella already tucked in on the left side with her back to the door and her head tilted slightly so she could just about see me. She gave me a timid smile as my eyes met hers. I returned the smile immediately.

I walked over to the bed a climbed in. Without even thinking I moved until I was tight against Bella's back and securely wrapped my arm around her. I waited to see if she would want to push me off or show any sign of discomfort but she didn't, instead she linked her fingers the mine at her waist.

I couldn't control the smile that spread across my lips or the feeling of completeness I felt at that small gesture. This felt right, having her in my arms, falling asleep with her. I never wanted to lose this feeling.

I gently pressed my lips to her neck before I said. "Good night love. Sweet dreams."

**Bpov**

I woke up in Edward's arms as he carried me to his room. After he explained that I had fallen asleep in the taxi he offered to let me sleep in either his room or the guest room. As nervous as I was I didn't want to be away from him or hurt his feelings by choosing the guestroom so after a little deliberation I chose to stay with him in his room. I knew that he wouldn't try anything, he was to kind and caring. I'm pretty sure he knew I wasn't ready yet. He grabbed me some of his clothes to wear then left the room.

I looked around his room and smiled. _Typical guys room._ I thought. His walls were a simple beige, there were overflowing shelves full of books, CD's and DVD's. I noticed on his dresser there was a picture of Edward with Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper that looked quite recent, another of what looked like Edward, Emmett and Alice when they were younger, maybe only around eight or nine. The last picture on the dresser was of Edward and his siblings with an older couple stood between them, I was guessing that these were his parents due to the similarities one of which Edward sharing his mother's hair. I noticed multiple items of clothes covering his floor as I made my way over to his bed. I quickly changed into a pair of his boxers and the long sleeved shirt, then laid my dress, jacket and bra neatly down on his desk chair.

After looking round his room a little longer I climbed into his giant bed and sighed as soon as I my head hit the pillow. I had never had the luxury of sleeping on such a comfy bed, it was like laying on a cloud.

A few minutes later I heard a gentle knock on the door and immediately started to get nervous again. Eventually I found my voice. "Come in" I said.

I heard the door open and close, I peaked over my shoulder to see Edward wearing only a pair of blue plaid pyjama pants and no shirt. If I died now I would have died happy. I was entranced by his abs as he moved to the bed. The bed dipped with his weight, I felt him move closer to me until my back was aligned with his bare chest, his arm wound around my waist and pulled me even closer to him.

His lips placed a gentle kiss against my neck, then I heard him whisper. "Good night love. Sweet dreams"

My heart swelled at his words. _Love._ He had called me _love._

I had never felt so whole in all my life. Right here, right now I felt safe, protected..... loved. Even if he hadn't actually said he loved me I knew that he cared about me, my wish full thinking side hoped that that simple endearment meant something.

I knew that I was only a few days away from being head over heels in love with him, hell I might already be there.

I moved slightly to the side and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, watching him grin in response as I pulled away, whispering. "Good night Edward"

With that I rested my head on the pillow and let the comfort of Edwards arms and the feeling of protection wash over me and lull me into the most peaceful sleep I had had in years.

**Well hello there, sorry **_**again**_** for the late update, I'm trying to apply to uni and it's stressing me out.**

**I was originally going to end the chapter before the club but because I took so long getting this out I thought I owed you guys a little bit more. **

**This is my longest chapter yet – 17 PAGES!!**

**Story recommendations:**

**Wednesday by coldplaywhore**

**Room 15 by coldplaywhore**

**Healing perfection by squarepancake**

**Leaf dances by ShilohPR**

**And I know I've recommended this story before but it is a really REALLY good story, you have to read it:**

**Elemental by tallulahbelle **


	9. Chapter 9

**Epov**

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating, I had set the alarm for 4.45am so I could make breakfast for Bella and get her to work on time. I had the biggest smile on my face when I looked down at Bella sleeping peacefully in my arms. I knew I would never get tired of waking up next to this beautiful creature.

As gently as I could so as not to wake her I slipped out of the bed, placed a kiss on her forehead and made my way out of the room.

I quietly walked down stairs and to the kitchen only to find Alice and Jasper sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Good morning brother of mine" Alice greeted me, always so chipper in the mornings. _Freak. _

"How the hell can you be so....awake? It's only" I looked at the clock on the oven. "4.49am and we were out all of last night. Morning Jas." I greeted the both of them, receiving a grunt/yawn and a wave of his hand. Poor guy was always up early thanks to Alice.

Alice has always been a morning person. Hell I don't think I had ever seen her tired. Whereas Jasper was like any _normal_ person and would rather stay in bed for a few more hours.

"Well unlike the rest of you I don't like to waste my day by staying in bed" Alice replied hotly.

"But it's only quarter to five in the morning!"

"So?" Alice looked at me confused.

I just rolled my eyes and stayed quiet. There was never any point in arguing with Alice especially when you had just woken up.

"Hey are you two hungry?" I asked as I looked in the fridge for some eggs and other bits and bobs I would need.

"Sure. What you making?" Jasper asked a little more awake now.

"I was gonna make a little of everything. I'm not too sure what Bella likes." I admitted feeling terrible that I didn't know what kind of food my girlfriend likes.

"Oh let me help!" Alice jumped up from the bar and ran around it to come and help me. "I'll do the bacon, eggs and stuff" She waved her hand dismissively. "and you make some pancakes. Your pancakes are delicious!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm but did as she said. We had almost finished when we heard Emmett and Rosalie enter the kitchen.

"Is that bacon?" Emmett asked, his eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning. He sniffed the air. "And Edwards pancakes!"

"Emmett keep the noise down Bella's still asleep!" I scolded quietly.

"Sorry bro." He replied.

"How come you guys are up?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie scowled at Emmett. "Emmett smelled the bacon" She replied simply. I laughed, only Emmett could be woken up by the smell of bacon.

A few minutes later everyone was piling their plates with food, Emmett of course had two plates. I grabbed a tray from one of the cupboards, filling it with an array of food for me and Bella to share, two glasses of orange juice and some cutlery. Picking up the tray I made my way back upstairs to my bedroom and the beautiful woman asleep in my bed.

As I walked in I couldn't help how aroused I got just by seeing her in my bed. I pushed those thoughts away and set the tray on my nightstand. I climbed back into bed and leaned over Bella, gently stroking back her hair.

"Bella you need to wake up now love"

Her eyelids fluttered slightly.

"Bella, love you need to wake up"

Slowly her eyes opened and blinked rapidly at the light in the room.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" I said.

She looked at me for a moment, probably trying to remember why she was in my room and not hers. Finally she smiled and replied.

"Good morning Edward."

Her voice was husky from sleep which only made the problem in my trousers that much harder. No pun intended.

I turned and grabbed the tray, placing it on my knees as I pulled Bella tightly against my side.

"I brought you breakfast" I told her.

"Wow Edward this is amazing!" She said as she looked at all of the different types of food on the tray.

"I wasn't sure what you would like to eat." I said.

"I'll eat anything for breakfast" She said with a laugh as she picked up a slice of fruit. I watched entranced as she placed the slice in her mouth and her lips closed around her fingers. I stifled a groan. Her eyes closed and she moaned at the taste, licking her lips. This time the groan escaped before I could stop it. Her eyes snapped open and looked at me. My cheeks immediately started to burn and I looked down at the tray.

"Well that's a first" She said with a laugh. "Isn't it supposed to be you who makes _me_ blush?"

I looked over at her and smiled. "You know I think your right." I said.

She gulped and licked her lips at the look on my face.

"H-how are you going to do that?" She stuttered.

I quickly moved the tray out of the way. "I have a few ideas" I replied cryptically.

Her body pressed into the mattress as I slowly moved above her. I looked at her face and saw that she was already the shade of a tomato.

"See I knew I could make you blush" I said as I stroked her cheek and began to move off of her.

Before I could get too far she had grabbed my arms and claimed my lips with hers. At first I was paralysed by shock but soon snapped out of it when I felt her tongue against my bottom lip. Immediately I opened my mouth, eager to taste her, our kiss got more and more passionate as our tongues fought for dominance. Unintentionally I ground my hips into hers, my hard on rubbing against her heat, I thought for sure that she would stop and push me off of her disgusted but I was mistaken. She paused for a second looking me in the eyes before lifting her hips and grinding against me, moaning at the feeling. Following her lead I pressed my rock hard member against her core earning yet another moan from her swollen lips. I kissed across her jaw and up and down her neck before I sucked on her ear lobe, still moving my hips with hers desperate for the friction it caused.

"Do you like this baby?" I asked as I nibbled on her ear.

"Mmm yes!" She moaned, raking the nails of her right hand up and down my bare back as her other hand tugged on my hair.

I reached down and lifted her left leg, wrapping it around my hips as I pressed against her harder, my pace picking up as I neared my climax.

Shortly after Bella moaned out "Edward I.... urgh!" She pulled me tighter to her and began kissing me again. Seconds later she moaned loudly against my mouth as she came. I followed soon after, collapsing onto her small body.

I moved off of her once I had controlled my breathing. I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, pushing her hair behind her ear.

She looked at me and gave me a small shy smile. "Well that's one way to wake up." She said all the while blushing.

I grinned.

We laid there for a few more moments before I remembered the food. I picked up the tray and sat it on Bella's lap.

"Eat love." I kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna have a quick shower. Do you want one after?" I asked.

"Yes please." She answered cutely.

After kissing her one more time I moved to the bathroom, stripped and got in the shower.

**Bpov**

I couldn't believe we had just done that. That I was so bold. I had never so much as kissed a guy before I met Edward and here I was not even two weeks after meeting him lying in his bed having a hot make out session and grinding against him as if my life depended on it.

After Edward went to have a shower I couldn't help but grin to myself that I had found such a perfect guy. I was beyond shocked when he brought me breakfast in bed and in awe when I saw he had made me almost every different type of breakfast food I could think of. There was no way I would be able to eat even half of what was on the tray.

I sat on his bed happily munching at the delicious food until the bathroom door opened and out walked Edward in nothing but a towel. I stopped mid bite and stared at his damp chest, watching as a droplet of water trailed from his neck all the way past his abs until it disappeared beneath the towel that was wrapped around his hips.

"The showers free." Edward said, causing me to look away from his chest and up to his face were it was obvious he had caught me staring due to the smug crooked grin plastered across his face.

Instantly I blushed crimson, set down the tray and headed for the bathroom but was stopped by an arm around my waist. Edward pulled me back and quickly kissed me on my lips.

"I'll get Alice to get you some clean clothes and I'll meet you downstairs." He said before kissing me one more time then releasing me and giving me a playful shove towards the bathroom.

I locked the bathroom door, stripped and got into the shower. The thought that Edward had just been standing in here naked caused a shiver to run down my spine and my skin to heat up.

A few minutes later I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself and towel dried my hair before making my way back into the bedroom. I straight away saw a pair of navy blue skinny jeans along with a black partially see-through shirt, a gray knitted cardigan, a matching pair of black lacy underwear and some black lace up shoes. I was instantly confused, when Edward had said that Alice would find me some clean clothes I thought that would mean some of Rose's that were a bit big – there was no way I would be able to fit into any of Alice's – but these were my size! Even the shoes were a perfect fit! A few minutes later as I was about to get dressed I noticed that they still had the tags on! When on earth did Alice by these? And why would she? **(outfit link on profile)**

I got dressed in the clothes she had laid out regardless, making a mental note to thank her for them. Once I was dressed I made my way down stairs, seeing them all awake and sitting in the living area. I walked over to Edward and sat down next to him as he looked at me with a smile, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"You ready?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

We both said quick goodbyes before walking out of the apartment and into the elevator.

"I'm sorry you had to get up so early Edward." I told him quietly.

"There's no need to be sorry baby." He said with a smile as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "When you live with Alice you get used to getting up early." He chuckled.

"Is that why everyone was already awake when I got downstairs?"

"Well Alice usually gets up disgustingly early anyway and therefore Jasper has to as well. Emmett and Rose are the complete opposite and love there lie-ins. Emmett smelled the bacon this morning though." He finished with a shrug as if it was completely normal.

"Oh." I replied simply.

Just then the elevator dinged signalling we were at the parking garage. We walked over to the car, Edward holding my door open for me as usual, after he had walked around the car and gotten in we sped off to the diner. As the only class I had today was psychology with Edward we decided not to make a side trip to my flat and he would just lend me paper and a pen to take notes. We arrived at the dinner with five minutes to spare.

"Thank you Edward." I said as I leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

"Anytime, baby." He replied before pulling me in for another kiss which lasted allot longer than the first.

Eventually I was forced to pull away or risk being late.

"Edward I have to go to work now." I giggled as he growled and nuzzled my neck. "I'll see you in a few hours." I gave him one last chaste kiss on the lips before opening my door and getting out.

I walked into work feeling the happiest I had in years. Edward had made me forget about all the bad things that had happened in my life and were still happening. He had made me live again.

Work past uneventfully, Irena thankfully was still leaving me alone for whatever reason. Edward came in as usual and waited patiently for my shift to end before driving us to our class.

"I wish you didn't work so much, love." Edward said as he was driving me to my second job at the book store. "I know I haven't known you long but I've noticed how tired you get."

I looked down at my hands and sighed. "I know Edward but I have to."

"I don't want to pry baby, but..." He paused nervously. "Surly you don't need three jobs to pay for rent, food and bills."

"Edward I know your just being nice, but can we please not talk about this?" I asked in a mixture of anger and sadness. "If I didn't need all three jobs believe me I would quit as soon as possible."

"Okay I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to make you mad I just care about you." He said so tenderly my slight anger at him melted away instantly.

"It's okay." I said as we pulled up outside the book store. "Thank you!"I gave Edward a quick kiss before jumping out of the car. I heard Edward's window roll down so I turned to face him.

"Call me when you get home okay?" He asked. I nodded before running inside and starting work.

Work was unbelievably boring, over the five hours of my shift a total of three people came in to the store, only two of which actually bought anything. I waited impatiently for the clock on the wall to tell me I could go home and as soon as the minute hand hit the number twelve I was already out the door.

I hummed to myself as I made my way to the metro. I had to wait about ten minutes for my train to arrive and quickly pushed my way on once the doors opened. Today I was lucky enough to get a seat next to an old couple and not some sleezy guy. It made me smile when I saw them holding hands, I imagined how wonderful it would be to find your soul mate, the one person who you would stay madly in love with for the rest of your life.

The train pulled up to my stop and I quickly hopped off. I walked the three blocks to my apartment building and made my way up the seven flights of stairs. I walked to the end of the hall to my door and stopped dead in my tracks.

The door had been broken down and had a chunk broken off.

I cautiously moved through the door way, feeling my heart rate beating wildly in my chest and my breathing coming faster in anticipation. With shaky hands I moved the broken part of the door out of my way so I could get past easier.

I flicked on the light switch next to the door and surveyed the damage. The coffee table was broken in two, my small settee was led on its side and had slash marks across the material causing the filling to come oozing out. All of my books, DVD's, CD's and ornaments were lying across the floor haphazardly. Even the contents of my cupboards and fridge-freezer were lying around the room.

I moved on to look in my bedroom, briefly stopping to check out the damage in the bathroom as I went. The mirror was smashed, the shower curtain torn down and the contents of my cabinets in here were lying on the floor also.

My bedroom was just as bad as the other two rooms. All my clothes lying on the floor, bed tipped over, curtains ripped off the railing. As I walked further into the room I felt something crunch underneath my foot, I bent down to investigate. It was a picture frame, one I knew instantly held one of the few pictures of my parents and I. I felt my tears slide down my cheeks as I looked at the picture, I was only about nine or ten and it was Christmas day, we were all sat on the floor in our pyjamas in front of the Christmas tree. So much had changed.

Standing up I held the picture close to my chest as I looked around once more before walking back to the main room. I looked around the main room feeling the tears fall faster. Why me? Why is it always me? Hadn't I had enough sadness in my life? It was probably because I had been so happy lately fate or karma or some other force decided to throw this at me.

As I was walking through the mess I noticed a rectangular brown envelope with a post-it note on the front on the kitchen counter. I picked it up and read the note as I pulled out the contents.

My blood ran cold.

**Epov**

After dropping Bella off Alice called telling me to meet her at the Starbuck's on 5th. Once I got there I had a quick coffee with my sister before she herded me to the car. She only wanted me to have coffee with her so that I could drive her and all of her shopping bags home.

"Why couldn't you catch a cab?" I asked annoyed.

"You expect little old me to stand on the street with all of these bags, waving my arms around waiting for a cab?" She asked. "Do you want me to get mugged?"

I rolled my eyes at her dramatics even though it was quite possible.

I was currently eating dinner with Em, Jas, Alice and Rose. I wasn't a great cook. Sure I could make excellent pancakes but that was as far as my culinary skills stretched. Tonight Alice and Jasper had made dinner together. They had made stuffed chicken breasts with roast potato slices and vegetables and it was absolutely delicious.

"Al this is soooo good!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Hey what about me?" Jasper asked with a slight smile.

"Oh sorry, you too, this is so yummy!"

I laughed at his child like complement but agreed wholeheartedly. "He's right guy's its delicious." I told them.

"Why thank you, I do try my best." Alice giggled. Jasper leaned over, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead. The affectionate actions making me wish Bella were here. As if reading my mind my phone vibrated, I knew it was rude to answer the phone at the table but the caller ID told me it was Bella and I was not going to ignore my girl. I looked up and smiled apologetically to Alice while pointing to my phone, she just rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face, the actions completely contradicting each other. I flipped open my phone and put it to my ear.

"Hey baby, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" I asked with a goofy smile on my face. I knew she was probably just ringing to say she was home like I had asked her to but I thought I'd ask anyway.

"E-Edward?" Bella crooked out as she sniffled.

My smile instantly disappeared as I sat up straighter.

"Love, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Edward someone b-broke into my a-apartment! It's completely t-trashed!" She cried.

"What!" I shouted, causing my family to look at me in shock. "Baby stay there I'm coming to get you okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Edward." She sniffled.

"Anytime baby. Just stay there and be careful, I'm on my way." I told her as I got out of my seat and was searching for my keys.

"I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye."

"Bye baby."

Once I found my keys I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door but was stopped by Emmett placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Ed?" He asked.

"It's Bella. Someone's broken into her apartment. It's completely trashed." I told him wanting to leave already.

"What!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Okay we're coming with you." She stated rather than asked.

"Rose you won't all fit in my car! Plus I'm gonna tell Bella to pack her stuff, there is no way I'm letting her stay there now!" I told her.

"I know that dickwead. We can take Em's car as well."

I wasn't sure what to do. I knew that Bella didn't want anyone else to know where she lived but this way we could have her packed up and ready to go so much quicker not to mention if she decided to be difficult about moving out it would be good to have extra people there to back me up. I knew that once they saw the area she lived in they wouldn't want her to stay there either.

"Fine." I relented. God I hope Bella doesn't kill me.

We ran out to our cars and sped away in record time.

Rose and Emmett were in his car and were following me. I had Alice and Jas with me.

"I hope she's okay. Did she say if there was anybody there?" Alice asked.

"All she said was that somebody had broken in and it was trashed so I'm guessing nobody was there."

We fell back into silence as we were coming into Bella's neighbourhood. I pulled up in front of her apartment building and got out.

I heard the doors close as Alice and Jasper got out as well and Rose and Emmett pulled up.

"Edward is...is this were Bella lives?" Alice asked sadly.

I nodded.

"Jesus." Was all Emmett had to say.

"I know but please don't say anything that'll upset Bella 'kay? She specifically said she didn't want anyone else knowing where she lived, she was embarrassed and doesn't want anybodies pity." I told them seriously, warningly.

"Of course we won't!" Alice said.

"Good. Okay let's get up there." I said, smiling internally at the look that would be on their faces when they realised they had seven flights of stairs to climb.

I got to Bella's floor first, shortly followed by the others.

"Bloody hell Edward! Why didn't you tell us we had seven fucking flights of stairs to haul our asses up?!" Rose shouted at me.

"Sorry Rose." I shrugged with a grin.

"Asshole." She muttered.

I laughed and led the way down the hall to Bella's. As we got closer to her door I noticed it had been kicked in, part of it broken off. Without a second thought I ran the rest of the way.

"Bella!" I called as soon as I entered.

"Edward!" Bella whimpered from the floor. She was sat leaning against the kitchen counter with her knees pulled up against her chest.

"Oh baby." I said as I kneeled down beside her and pulled her shaking body into my arms. Her small hands clung onto my shirt as she sobbed into my chest.

"Edward?" She asked quietly a few minutes later.

"Yeah baby?"

"What are they doing here?"

I pulled back and looked at her, I followed her gaze and saw Em, Jas, Alice and Rose stood by the door staring wide eyed at the destruction caused.

"Oh baby I'm sorry. Once they heard someone had broken in they wanted to help. I know you didn't want them to see where you live but they care about you, honey. Almost as much as I do." I told her hoping she'd forgive me.

"Okay." She said simply.

Well that was not the reaction I was expecting.

I looked around the mess that was here apartment again.

"Baby, you can't stay here. We need to pack up your stuff, your moving in with me." I told her. There was no way I was going to let her change my mind, this area was unsafe as it is not to mention now having a broken door.

"Edward I can't-" She started but I cut her off with a kiss.

"Yes you can Bella. You have a broken door so you can't stay here, the area is dangerous anyway. Besides I want you to move in with me." I finished.

"But Edward are you sure? Moving in with you is a big deal, and we've known each other what? Two weeks?"

"I don't care if I've only known you two weeks. I know _you_ and I know how I feel about you. I'm sure about this." I promised.

"Are you sure you're sure?" She asked seriously.

I laughed lightly before answering. "I've never been surer of anything in my life."

Her big brown eyes stared into mine for a little while longer before she smiled slightly. "Okay." She said quietly.

I grinned widely and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you love." I pulled away and gave her a short but passionate kiss on her plump lips. "Now come on, let's get packing." I smiled at her and pulled her to her feet.

**Bpov (before Edward arrives)**

I said bye to Edward and closed the phone. My eyes of their own accord moved to the package on the floor.

There, lying on the floor around my feet were five pictures of Edward and I walking down the street together, hand in hand. In one of the pictures Edward had me pressed against the side of his car, passionately kissing me.

I felt the tears fall even faster as I looked at the note that accompanied the pictures.

_We'll know if you break the rules_

_Keep your mouth shut!_

_We'll be watching_

_P.s. say hi to pretty boy for us._

**Well, well, well. What do you guys think?**

**Any theories?**

**Sorry chap took so long, I'm writing a valentine's day one-shot right now as well which has been taking up quite a bit of time, it should hopefully be posted later today or tomorrow.**

**Story recommendations:**

**Bella down under By Feral and Ferla**

**Rhapsody in B By Lillybellis**

**Help wanted By Jaxon22**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing!**

Epov

"Thank you love." I pulled away after giving her a short but passionate kiss on her plump lips. "Now come on, let's get packing." I smiled at her and pulled her to her feet.

"Edward, I only have two suitcases. What am I going to pack the rest of it in?" Bella asked me, her voice still slightly raw from crying.

I turned to Emmett.

"Em? Can you and Rose go get some boxes from the hardware store and maybe pick up some of our suitcases?" I asked them.

"Sure thing." Emmett replied before walking towards us and enveloping Bella in a bear hug. "I'm glad your okay little B."

I heard Bella sniffle as Emmett passed her to Rose who hugged her also. That right there meant a lot, Rose never hugged anybody. Ever.

"We'll be back in an hour tops." Rose said before walking out of the apartment with Emmett.

After Alice and Jasper had both given her hugs and words of comfort Bella led me to her bedroom to retrieve her two suitcases.

"Bella?" Alice called as she walked into the room. "Jasper's gonna sort through all of your food and see what can be saved and I'll help you sort through your clothes!" She clapped her hands like a small child. "Edward why don't you start with all her books and things in the living room?" She suggested.

I turned to Bella. "You gonna be alright with the pixie?" I asked, only half joking.

Bella nodded and gave me a quick chaste kiss on the lips before I scurried away to start cleaning up the mess in her living room. After most of the mess was in black dustbin bags I began to organize her things so it would be easier to pack once Emmett and Rose arrived with the boxes. After I had piled up her endless amounts of books, movies and CD's I went to see how Bella and Alice were getting on. Jasper had finished with the food about ten minutes ago and had gone outside to throw out the bad stuff.

As I walked into the bedroom I noticed Alice and Bella with their hands on their hips, glaring at each other.

"Yes." Bella said.

"No." Alice replied.

"Yes!"

"No!"

_What on earth was going on?_

"Whoa, whoa ladies! What's the problem here?" I asked.

They both sighed before Bella turned to me.

"Alice has made yes, no, maybe piles for my clothes but we are having a disagreement out of which clothes should be in the 'no' pile." She explained as she pointed out each of the piles. The 'yes' pile was almost nonexistent whereas the 'no' pile contained the majority of Bella's clothes. I was surprised by how few clothes she actually owned.

"Alice you're supposed to be helping not hindering." I admonished.

"I am!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm throwing out the clothes that are out of style and then we will go shopping and I will re-stock her new wardrobe with stunning_ in_ style clothes." She rolled her eyes as if to say _'Duh'_. "She'll thank me later." She mumbled as she picked up a t-shirt between her thumb and fore finger, looking at it in disgust.

I sighed and ran a hand threw my messy hair. "Al if Bella wants to keep them then she can keep them." Alice opened her mouth to protest but I cut her off. "Uh-uh no discussion. Bella gets to choose what to keep. But I still think the shopping trip is a good idea, there doesn't seem to be enough there to even fill one shelf of the walk-in." I said causing Alice to grin and start to bounce on the balls of her feet and Bella to groan and scowl at me.

"Edward I don't want money spent on me." She frowned and crossed her arms.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her small waist, pulling her against my body causing her to crane her neck back, her chin resting on my chest as she looked up at me.

"Baby, as long as your with me your gonna be treated like a princess and that includes letting me buy you things like new clothes." She looked like she was about to protest again so I said. "Besides, I'm the one who gets to enjoy them." I smiled cheekily as I leaned down and ran my tongue along her lips, and then pecked them.

She looked at me like I was deranged.

"Edward this isn't lingerie or anything, this is plain normal clothes."

"I know but with Alice buying your clothes they will be snug and sexy." I pointed out.

I watched in amusement as she opened her mouth to reply but quickly closed it once she realised she had no reply.

"I still don't want you spending money on me, I can buy my own clothes." She said adamantly a few moments later.

I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win this argument right now.

"We'll talk about this later okay? Let's just get you packed." I reasoned.

She sighed but nodded just as I heard the unmistakable voice of Emmett booming threw the apartment.

"I come baring gifts!" He shouted.

I pecked my girl on the lips before grabbing her by the hand and pulling her with me into the main room where everybody was converged.

"Thanks you two." I said to Rose and Em.

"No problem bro, anything for little B." He said as he ruffled her hair affectionately.

Bella smiled cutely at my oaf of a brother. _God she's beautiful _I thought. Releasing her hand I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Let's get you packed so I can take you home." I said as I walked us over to where the boxes were stacked against the kitchen counter, I grabbed two and then led us back towards her room.

Alice entered not long after and 'helped' Bella pack her clothes, admittedly she wasn't as bad as before most likely because of the promise that she could still buy Bella a new wardrobe. I found it fascinating as I packed up everything I could find in Bella's bedroom. Intrigued by her worn copies of Jane Austen novels, treasured jewellery which I presumed she had inherited from her mother and photographs of a younger Bella who in most photos was with a dark haired couple with large smiles, beaming at their daughter. I noticed from these photos that Bella was a perfect mix between her parents, she had her father's wavy, brown hair and dimpled smile whereas she had her mother's large brown eyes and delicate features. I looked at the photograph for a few more moments before gently placing it in the box and closing the lid.

An hour later the apartment had been packed and we started taking the boxes down to Emmett's truck and my Volvo. The girls had been strictly forbidden to lift any of the boxes so instead Rose was sent to wait at the car and make sure nothing was nicked, Alice stayed in the apartment ordering us which boxes to take next and Bella was busy on the phone trying to get her landlord to come over and inspect the damage and hopefully let her out of her lease.

Once the last of Bella's stuff was loaded into the cars we went back upstairs to see if Bella had any luck with her landlord. Just as we walked through the once door I heard Bella sigh thankfully.

"Thank you! I'll see you in ten minutes." She said clearly exasperated before flipping the phone closed.

"I assume that's good news." Alice said as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, I guess so. He didn't want to come over here but luckily I convinced him to. He isn't the most reasonable of men and will probably blame this whole mess on me, that's why I want you guys here. Emmett especially." She said as she smiled cheekily and moved to my side, resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped one arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Why me especially?" Emmett asked.

Bella smiled slyly. "Because if he gets unreasonable I'm hoping you can flex your muscles and look intimidating." She said.

Emmett smiled happily as he did just that, earning an eye roll from Rosalie.

Not long later the landlord arrived; Bella was not wrong when she said he was an unreasonable man. He tried to threaten Bella to pay for the damages until the five of us, with Em up front made our selves known. Thankfully after over an hour he agreed that the damages were not her fault and let her break her lease agreement as long as she paid for the next month's rent as there were only two days left of October and no new tenant. All in all I would class it as a success.

As soon as the terms were agreed and I had handed him next month's money – much to Bella's annoyance – we left him in the kitchen and made our way out to the cars. Due to all of the boxes stuffed into the car only Alice rode with Bella and me, squeezing herself in between the window and a massive suitcase that happened to fall on her every time I took a corner to sharply – much to Bella and my amusement.

We finally got home at ten minutes to midnight, deciding to only bring up one suitcase of clothes tonight and leave the rest for tomorrow. Once we entered the building everybody made their way to bed and I took Bella's suitcase up to my room while she went and got a drink from the kitchen.

**Bpov**

Soon after we arrived at Edwards I felt undeniable gilt. I shouldn't be dragging him or the others into this. How could I be so selfish! The pictures I received were cold hard proof that they know about Edward, which means there is a good chance that they know about my other new friends. Fuck! For all I know they could be outside watching now! Oh god, I could have led them here. I felt dread seep in as I processed that thought.

I immediately ran out to the balcony, leaning over the edge to see if my assumption was right. It was completely pointless as I was on the top floor of the building and the people below were too small to be recognisable let alone when it was dark outside. Truth be told I didn't know what I was looking for, it's not as if they would be casually stood on the pavement, camera in hand as pedestrians strolled on by, they would be hidden in dark corners and alleyways away from prying eyes.

I sighed before stepping back and collapsing onto a soft seat.

What was I going to do?

The photos and note were warning me that my closeness to Edward was making them worry about my silence. What were they going to think now that I had moved in with him?

Damn it! I've just made everything worse!

I started sobbing at my own idiocy when I felt a corner of the brown folder poke into my stomach from where I had hidden it under my shirt before the Cullen's and co arrived. I quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching me before I pulled the folder out. I sat there staring blankly at the crinkled brown envelope for a few moments before ripping out the photos forcefully. I looked at them one more time and then ripped them in to as many pieces as I could get them before throwing them into the icy wind, watching as the pieces swirled in the air and disappeared from view.

I don't know how long I stood there staring into space but I was eventually pulled back to the present by a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Baby? What are you doing out here?" Came Edward's smooth voice. "You must be freezing love." He said as he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders and rubbed his hands up and down my arms, trying to warm me up.

He had said it again. _Love._ Another tear ran down my cheek as the guilt washed over me again. How could I do this to him? I realised in that second that I had fallen in love with this amazing man. After everything he had found out about me he still stuck around, he didn't care that I was nobody, that I lived in a crappy apartment and work three fucking jobs that paid peanuts even though he had enough money to do or have anything or anyone he wanted. Yet he still wanted me. None of that mattered to him; he truly just wanted me for me. That being said I still didn't think that he would want me if he discovered my secret. It would be too much. But I knew I could never let him find out. Not because of my selfish need for him to love me but for his own safety. No, he could never find out, I wouldn't allow it, he was far too important to me to get drawn into this sick game Jacob liked to play.

"Sweetie are you crying?" He asked tenderly as her turned me to face him and wiped away my tears with the pad of his thumbs. I just stared up at him blankly as the tears continued to fall. "I know you've had a rough day which is putting it mildly, but your safe and I promise to keep you that way. No matter what it takes. You have no idea how much you mean to me Bella."

"I'm sorry." I whispered even though I knew he wouldn't know why I was really sorry.

"Baby, you don't have to apologise." He chuckled but stopped abruptly. "Honey, your bleeding." He said franticly as he picked up my left hand to examine it.

Sure enough there was a trail of blood running down my fingers. I tried not to look at the blood for fear of fainting as Edward led me back inside while cupping my bloodied hand to catch any drips as we moved towards the kitchen. He deftly moved my hand over the sink as a stream of cool water washed away the crimson liquid. I soon noticed where the copious amounts of blood had flowed from, it was a rather small slit in between my thumb and forefinger. _Must of been a paper cut from when I was tearing up the photos_, I realised.

Once all the traces of blood were gone Edward dried my hand before placing a plaster over the cut. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed just above where he had placed the skin coloured plaster.

"Thank you." I whispered out.

"Anytime." He grinned crookedly.

_God I loved that smile._

With his free hand he gently brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Let's go to bed, love." He suggested.

I smiled and nodded my agreement.

We made our way upstairs and changed in to our pyjamas before climbing into bed. Edward opened his arms in invitation as I gladly dove into his embrace, inhaling the unique scent that was Edward.

"Goodnight my sweet Bella." Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

I sighed in contentment.

"Goodnight Edward." _I love you._

**I'm sorry AGAIN for taking so long but my laptop is officially dead. It just won't charge, I've ordered a new battery so fingers crossed that that will work but at the mo I'm stuck with using my mum's laptop but unfortunately she takes it to work with her so I don't get much time to use it. Also my chapter plan is on MY laptop so I'm trying to remember what I wanted to write in what chapter. **

**Anywho I know it's short but I was taking so long that I decided to post it now anyway instead of making you wait even longer for a longer chap.**

**Story recs:**

**Sovereign fate by a Cullen wannabe **

**Sway by hibbleton78**

**A brand new sky to hang the stars upon by byhelenahandbasket**

**God love her by lynyrd lionheart**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing!! **

**Chapter 11 **

**Bpov **

It had been a few weeks since I moved in with Edward and his family. Thankfully there had not been anymore contact from Jacob but I wasn't holding my breath. I think Edward had noticed my paranoia though. Where ever we went I was always looking over my shoulder. I don't think he thinks too much about it, he just jokes saying I was really married with kids or that I was secretly on the run from the cops. I knew I had to step up my game and not be so obvious in my paranoia.

I was currently walking out of my English Lit class towards the metro station. Edwards's class didn't finish for another half hour so I was making my way to work like I did before I met him.

I fumbled my way down the steps, bought a ticket and found the correct platform. While I was waiting I decided to start reading the new book set for class. Leaning against a pillar I dug into my messenger bag and pulled out the book. After only reading for a few minutes I had the distinct feeling of being watched, I honestly tried to ignore the hairs on the back of my neck standing up but curiosity got the better of me and I glanced up from my book into the eyes of a dark haired man a little older than me with a phone to his ear, mumbling into the device. As soon as he caught my gaze he looked away causing my intuition to spark. Now I know I was probably overreacting but as I said before, I was very paranoid lately. Thankfully the train arrived a few minutes later; I shoved my book back into my bag and fought my way through the hoard of people onto the train.

I watched thru the passenger side window as the city flew by. Edward had just picked me up from work and we were now making our way home. _Home._ It had been a long time since I had actually called a place that. It felt right.

I felt a hand on mine and looked over at Edward who was smiling his beautiful crooked smile.

"Wakey, wakey." He chuckled.

"Huh?" I asked oh so eloquently.

He laughed again. "I was asking you a question but you were in your own little world."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Its fine baby, I was just asking if you were free tomorrow?"

Normally I would be working at the club tomorrow but after moving in with Edward he convinced me to quit at least one of my jobs and wasn't very subtle in his hoping I would choose _apple_ which I was more than happy to do.

"Yep, I'm as free as a bird." I told him smiling.

He grinned widely. "Good, because the six of us are going out tomorrow night." He told me.

I quirked an eyebrow with a grin. "Oh really? And where might we be going?" I inquired.

"Well that is for me to know and for you to wait and see." He said as we pulled into the parking garage of our building.

"Babe, you ready?" Edward called from our bedroom as I finished brushing my teeth.

"Yep let me just grab my coat." I told him as I walked out of the bathroom and straight into a hug.

"Ummmm." He hummed as he nuzzled my neck. "You look gorgeous." He kissed below my ear. "And you smell utterly fucking edible." He finished by nibbling on my lobe causing my eye lids to flutter and my skin to heat up.

"Hmmm, as much as I'd like to lock ourselves in here for the rest of the night, your demon sister will be knocking on that door any minute and I have no doubt that she will use Emmett to break the door down if we don't answer." I told him seriously as he groaned. He knew I was right, Alice gets what Alice wants.

We still hadn't done much in the bedroom department and it wasn't because I didn't want to but that I was scared. As much as I loved and trusted Edward it was still a big step, not to mention the fact that I would be naked which would mean Edward would see all of my scars. Talk about killing the mood. Thankfully most of my bruises had faded over the past few weeks and there was only one real bad one left on my shoulder blade. So far all we have done is over the clothes touching which I'm sure Edward was getting bored with although he would never admit it.

"Fine." He whined like a kid who got told he wasn't allowed a cookie before diner.

I laughed at him. "You're the one who organized tonight. You've only got yourself to blame." I grabbed my coat, scarf, hat and gloves before making my way out of the room, Edward close behind.

In the kitchen we were greeted by an impatient Alice and amused Jasper.

"What's wrong little sister." Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

Alice abruptly stopped her pacing and turned to give Edward a wide eyed stare.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" She all but shouted. "What's wrong is that we are going to be late if those two-" she gritted thru her teeth as she pointed above our heads. "Don't get their asses moving!"

Jasper choked on his laughter before saying. "Honey, you don't even know where we're going. Why are you stressing out?"

"I know I don't know where we're going but that doesn't mean I want to be late." She stated matter-of-factly with a roll of her eyes.

Thankfully just then Rosalie and Emmett came waltzing in.

"Finally!" Alice cried with a wave of her arms.

The two of them looked at Edward, Jasper and I confused, as Alice all but bolted to the door screaming. "Come on!" We just shook our heads, silently telling them not to ask.

After all hopping into Emmett's jeep – Alice having to sit on Jasper's lap – we drove to the first destination the boys had planned for us. All they had told us was to dress warm.

Twenty minutes later we had parked and were struggling to get out of the car – the boys had blind folded us five minutes previously. Once on the side walk they lead us inside and into an elevator. The elevator _ding_ed and we were led out then up a small flight of stairs. Edward, knowing how clumsy I was _with_ eye sight decided to pick me up bridal style and carry me up. I was very grateful. He set me back on my feet and led me by my hands, I faintly heard a door open and the feel of a cool breeze on my cheeks and realised they were leading us outside. I felt warm lips against my neck as the blind fold was removed and I was met with the sight of a roof top restaurant, candles guiding a path towards a large table in the corner. The guys had booked not only one table but all of the patio tables of the Salon de Ning restaurant in the Peninsula Hotel.

I was stunned speechless.

I felt a tug on my hand and realised Edward was trying to lead me towards our table. I looked up into his gentle green eyes that were shining with happiness. I gave him a goofy grin as I leaned up and claimed his lips in a short but passionate kiss.

"Come on love." He said as we broke apart, tugging on my hand again. This time I followed.

Being the gentleman that he is Edward pulled out my chair for me before settling in to his own to my left, casually throwing his right arm around my shoulders.

I looked around the table at the smug smiles of our boys and the stunned faces of Alice and Rosalie which I am sure mirrored the expression I was wearing.

"How...how did you come up with this?" Rosalie asked the boys.

"We've been known to have a good idea every once in a while." Emmett quipped.

Rosalie looked at him with an unbelieving expression and raised an eye brow. As hard as the poor guy tried to remain cool, the look was too much and eventually made him crack.

"Fine!" He sighed dramatically. "Those two Mary's came up with it!" He admitted, pointing to Edward and Jasper.

I expected Rose to maybe be disappointed but surprisingly she grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I turned to Edward.

"Why did you do all of this?" I asked.

"Can't I do something nice for my girlfriend every now and then?" He replied with a grin while I thrilled at the word _girlfriend_.

_What are you twelve? Get a grip Swan! You've been his girlfriend for over a month now!_

"Of course, but why really Edward?"

He chuckled at my persistence. "If you insist." He pretended to be annoyed but the smile on his lips and the sparkle in his eyes told me otherwise. The fingers of his right hand started playing with my hair as he spoke. "A little birdie told me it was your birthday." He grinned.

I froze, my eyes wide. _What? My birthday? Was it? _I quickly thought about the date and realised he was right. November 21st. My last few birthdays had been so horrible that I had forced myself to block them from memory. I had never liked attention or gifts and therefore birthdays were not my favourite time of year but what with my last three birthdays holding nothing but tragedy and horror I had understandably grown to despise this dreaded day.

"It's your birthday!" Alice screeched. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I-I.....H-how... How did you know?" I asked Edward confused.

He smiled cheekily. "You talk in your sleep." He chuckled as I blushed. "At first I just thought it was a random dream or memory but then you mumbled the date." He explained.

"Oh." I said embarrassed. Thoughts were running threw my head at lightning speed.

_What else have I said?_

_What do I do if he hears things he shouldn't?_

_How do I explain that I forgot my own birthday?_

"Well?" Alice's voice dragged me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" She asked, a mixture of hurt and confusion on her little face.

"I'm sorry." I apologised. "I just don't like birthdays."

"How can you not like birthdays?" Emmett asked incredulously. "You get presents!"

Everyone laughed at his immaturity but me. Sensing something was wrong Edward turned to look at me and saw the tears in my eyes.

"Oh Bella! What's wrong? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything! Please forgive me, I-" He fretted but I cut him off by placing my fingers over his lips.

I couldn't be mad at him, I could never be mad at him. He had no idea of my past and the things I had gone thru so naturally he would think I was just hiding my birthday because I didn't want a fuss and to be honest if everything was different and I hadn't ever gone thru what I had then I probably would have done exactly that.

"It's okay. Don't be sorry." I told him as I tried to smile which caused a few of the tears to spill over.

Immediately Edward was wiping away the tears with the pads of his thumbs looking both distraught and ashamed.

"Edward please don't be sad, you did nothing wrong." I told him, feeling my bottom lip tremble both because of my memories and because I had ruined a perfect evening before it had even started.

"The fact that you're crying proves that I have." He said dejectedly.

"I promise you Edward that I'm not mad at you. You had no idea that I would react this way. You were just being the caring, loving boyfriend that you are by wanting to celebrate my birthday. There's nothing wrong with that." I stated adamantly and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Why do you hate your birthday so much Bella?" Rosalie asked concerned.

I sighed. I knew I had to tell them. It wasn't one of the many taboo topics – well the story I was going to tell them wasn't.

I took a deep breath and looked up at Rosalie determined. "My parents died in a car accident on my sixteenth birthday." I told them. It was the truth...just lacking a few details like how the brakes had been cut and I knew who did it. It was the same person who had ruined my other birthdays and had made my life a living hell. Jacob.

I heard the shocked gasps travel around the table.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Rosalie apologised.

I smiled a sad smile.

"It's okay Rose. It was a long time ago."

Edward leaned over and rested his forehead against the side of my head.

"God, Bella. I'm so sorry. Fuck I'm such an idiot." He scolded himself.

I turned and cupped his face. "Edward I've already told you I'm not mad. It was so sweet of you to do this for me. Please stop beating yourself up for this." I pleaded as I stared in to his green pools.

He sighed. "Bella. I got you something." He looked down then flicked his eyes back up to mine. "I'm not sure if you'll want it now though."

Normally I hate people giving me presents and now was no different but I didn't want to upset Edward anymore than I already had.

I smiled. "I would love to see what you got me Edward." I gave him a reassuring peck on the lips.

He reached a hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a square blue box with a lighter blue bow tied around it and handed it to me. I gulped as I took it. It looked expensive.

I carefully pulled the bow loose, letting it fall to my lap and then slowly opened the box. My breath got stuck in my throat as I looked at the silver locket. I gently pulled it from the box and studied the engravings; on the front was an engraving of a rose and the number 20 written above. I stroked the smooth surface with the pad of my thumb and felt something on the back of the locket as well. I turned it over and saw another engraving, this time it was writing. It said: _Happy Birthday my love. Edward xx_

I felt a smile on my lips and tears in my eyes. No one had ever gotten me something as beautiful as this. I turned to Edward to thank him but he spoke before I had the chance.

"Open it love." He said softly, looking slightly worried.

With a furrowed brow I carefully opened the locket. Once open my hand flu to my mouth and a tear slid down my cheek. Inside Edward had put in two pictures; the one on the left was of my parents on their wedding day – it was the same picture as I had in a frame in our room, he must have made a small copy. The one on the right was of me and my parents on Christmas day, sat around the tree – it was the one I had found in a smashed frame on the day of the break in.

"Bella, I'm sorry I hope you don't mind. I knew how much your parents meant to you – I thought you'd like to have something to remind you of them where ever you are. If you don't like it, that's okay-" He started to rant in his worry but I cut him off by kissing his sweet lips.

"I love it Edward!" I said before attacking him with more kisses. "This is the most special gift anyone has ever given to me. Normally I wouldn't except something so expensive but I love it too much to give it back." I told him as he chuckled.

"You really like it?" He asked as he wiped away the last few tears still on my cheeks.

"I love it!" I said as I leaned my forehead against his and stroked his cheek with a smile. "Thank you so much." I whispered.

"You're welcome, love." And just like that everything was back to normal, the cloud of sorrow gone.

Just then a waiter came over and we ordered our food. Conversation flowed easily as we ate the copious amounts of mouth watering food, although everyone was careful to not mention my birthday again.

Once we were unable to eat anymore the boys generously paid the check and ushered us back out to the car where we were blindfolded once more as we sped away to our next destination.

**Epov**

Damn it! I should have realised Bella didn't want to celebrate her birthday by the fact that she didn't even tell me it _was _her birthday.

When I heard her mumbling about her birthday in her sleep I thought it would be a great idea to surprise her. I was wrong. She hated her birthday so much that she didn't even remember that it was today. And she had good reason. God I couldn't even imagine losing my parents, let alone on my birthday. She was so much stronger than I could ever be.

I was so nervous when I gave her the locket I had bought her. I didn't know how she would react as it was so personal and after what she had just divulged I thought she would be angry with me. Again I was wrong; she all but drowned me in kisses – not that I was complaining.

Jasper, Emmett and I all grinned at each other once we had blindfolded our significant other. This was the part we were all excited for.

Emmett expertly navigated his way thru the busy streets of New York until we pulled up at central park. Once again we each helped our girls out of the car before untying their blindfolds.

"Central park?" Alice asked confused with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." Jasper replied with a pop on the 'p', grinning widely.

"Oakyyy." She drew out the word slowly.

I grabbed Bella's hand as we followed Emmett, Rose, Alice and jasper thru the park.

"Are you warm enough baby?" I asked Bella.

She turned to me with a big smile and nodded as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her small shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you Edward." Bella all but whispered.

"What for, love?" I asked.

"Tonight. For caring. Everything." She said just as quietly as before.

"You deserve nothing less." I replied simply as we came into view of bright lights, laughing children and an ice rink.

The girls froze.

"You're taking us ice skating!" Alice squealed excitedly.

Before anyone was able to answer Alice was already speeding over to a small booth set up next to the rink where you could hire ice skates. The rest of us quickly followed behind her but as I turned to ask what size shoe Bella was I noticed the look of terror gracing her beautiful face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as I cupped her pink cheeks in my hands.

"Edward-I can't...I can't even stay upright on concrete let alone _ice!_" She panicked.

I bit my lip to hold in my chuckle at her terrified face.

"I'll be right next to you the whole time and you can even hold on to the bar." I told her as calmly as I could get out without showing my amusement.

"But what if I hurt you?" She whispered with wide eyes.

As hard as I tried I couldn't hold in my laugh. She was just too adorable.

As quick as if I'd switched a light switch, adorable, worried Bella morphed into un-amused, feisty Bella, complete with the hands on her hips and raised eyebrow. I coughed in an attempt to disguise my chuckles.

"Care to share what's so funny?" She asked in a deadly calm voice.

I immediately stopped laughing.

"Wh-I-I-nothing.....?" I stuttered out. She glared at me. "I'm sorry?" I practically squeaked out.

"And why is it that you're sorry?" She asked.

"F-for laughing at you." I felt like I was nine again, being told off by my mother.

"And why were you laughing at me?"

"Because you looked so adorable when you were scared of going on the ice." I whispered out, not knowing if this would make her angrier or not.

"But you know how clumsy I am!" Bella whined as she stomped her foot. Adorable Bella was back.

I smiled. "Yes, I do. But I promise that I will not let go of you for even a second, okay?" I asked.

She exhaled thru her nose loudly as she crossed her arms over her chest looking like an angry adolescent.

"But I might hurt you." She said quietly.

"You won't be able to because I won't let you fall or even wobble." I said as I rubbed my hands up and down her upper arms.

She looked up at me for a few moments before huffing. "Fine!"

I grinned. "What size shoe are you?" I asked.

"Six."

I walked over to the booth and told the middle aged man there our shoe sizes when I faintly heard Jasper speak.

"He is so whipped." He said.

I turned and noticed he was talking to Emmett who was miming using a whip along with sound effects. They caught me looking and shook their heads as I grinned widely.

Once we were all wearing our ice skates we very carefully made our way to the rink. My poor Bella was close to crawling along at this point. Attempting to walk on two very thing blades is hard enough for someone who has coordination let alone Bella. Finally we made it to the ice, Em, Jaz, Rose and Alice all skating off together immediately. I slipped onto the ice and turned around to a terrified Bella.

"Love, it's going to be okay, I promise. I won't let you fall." I told her.

"Are you a good skater?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not bad." I replied. "My parents used to take is ice skating all the time, especially at Christmas."

She nodded before shakily raising a foot and placing it on the ice. I grabbed her upper arms as she started to lift the second foot and place it on the ice also.

"Okay?" I asked after a few seconds.

She nodded again.

"Alright, now relax your muscles and lean forward a little – it'll help your balance." I heard her snort at that.

"Doubtful." She chuckled and I grinned.

I slowly started to skate backwards, pulling Bella along with me. Her right hand attached to the small wall and her left clinging to my bicep in a death grip.

"See? You're doing it!" I congratulated her.

She laughed shakily. "You're pulling me around!"

"So? It still classes as skating." I decided.

She giggled with a radiant smile. "You're ridiculous!"

"You know you love it!" I joked before realising what I had said. I froze and hesitantly looked at her.

Her eyes were slightly wider than normal and her mouth parted.

_Oh god, I've really put my foot in it now!_ I thought.

She bit her bottom lip. "Yes I do." She said quietly.

"What?" I asked shocked. _Does she really mean what I think she means?_

"I-I love you Edward." She spoke with a blush. From the look in her eyes it seemed that she didn't think I felt the same.

I grinned like the cheshire cat. "I love you too." I said and I meant it. I had never in my 21 years felt like this about anyone. I'm pretty sure I loved her from the moment I first laid eyes on her. She was everything to me.

"Really?" She asked...surprised? Only Bella finds it hard to believe that someone could be in love with her.

I chuckled. "Really." I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her sweet lips.

The kiss was chaste and loving, sweet and meaningfully and lasted far too short for my liking. It would seem that my ass of a brother decided that we looked to happy and so he took it upon himself to skate over and scare the shit out of the two of us. I jumped out of my skin as did Bella when he shouted. "Get a room!" right in our ears. Thankfully I didn't fall and managed to catch Bella as well. I turned to my brother.

"What the hell was that asshole!" I shouted at him, seriously annoyed that he had to ruin the moment between Bella and I.

"What?" He asked innocently as he skated off.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. I turned back to Bella and began to lead her around the rink again.

A couple hours later we were in the elevator of our building. Ice skating had been a complete success, by the time we were finished skating Bella had managed to skate on her own for a full minute before she lost her balance and I caught her. Tonight had been amazing. When Bella had told me she loved me I felt as if my heart was going to explode from happiness. No one other than my family had ever said that to me and hearing those three little words come from Bella was...amazing? Mind-blowing? Unbelievable? There really are no words.

After we said our good nights to everybody we made our way up stairs and to our room. We quickly changed in to our pj's – Bella had taken to wearing my tops to bed, not that I minded – and climbed into bed together. I immediately pulled her warm little body to mine, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her on her forehead.

"I love you so much Bella."

She leaned up and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"I love you too Edward."

And with that we fell asleep in each other's arms, blissfully happy.

**My laptop is fixed!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I was originally planning on putting a little lemon in at the end but it just didn't seem to fit so maybe there'll be one in the next chap.**

**Anywho! Story recs!**

**Hit by destiny by ocdmess**

**Paradise retreat by kacull**

**Carpe diem by ladyinblue6 (it is such a sad but awesome story.)**

**Monster's serenade by Devy-Artemis**

**The blizzard by sheviking**

**F.Y.I. I've got so many ideas for other fic's so I may be posting some one-shots soon and I am thinking about getting a beta for when I start to write other multi-chap stories but I probably won't post said multi-chap stories until I've finished 'starting over'. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing.**

**Bpov**

_The cold water lashed at my feet and the shells dug into my toes as I looked out at the waves crashing against the cliffs. I closed my eyes and inhaled as the wind blew my tresses chaotically around my face._

_It was peaceful yet it made me feel nervous. The calm before the storm, I realised. _

_It was quiet, too quiet. Not a bird or any other creature could be heard, the eeriness causing goose bumps to form on my flesh._

"_Bella!"_

_I whipped my eyes open at the sound of my parent's voices. They stood side by side waist deep in the water, my father's hand wrapped around my mothers._

"_Mum? Dad?" I croaked out, feeling warm tears form in my eyes._

"_We've missed you so much sweetie." Mom said with a fond smile._

_The tears spilled over then as I said. "I've missed you too; I love you both so much." I sobbed._

"_We love you too baby girl, we're so proud of you." Dad said._

_I began to walk towards them, feeling my feet sink into the wet sand. I soon noticed that the more I moved the further away they got until the water was around their shoulders._

"_What are you doing? You can't go any deeper, it's not safe, there's a storm coming!"_

_They didn't reply as they carried on getting deeper and deeper. I had no choice but to follow, I couldn't lose them again. But there was no point; they were gone before I had a chance to try to save them. I made my way back to shore, sobbing and shivering._

"_Bella, you shouldn't be here." Edwards cool voice spoke from next to me._

_I jumped and turned to look into his beautiful face. Although it wasn't the Edward I knew and loved. His eyes were clear and lifeless, so different from the sparkling green pools I was so used to getting lost in. His hair, face and clothes were caked in dried blood and the occasional bruise or cut were visible on his arms and face._

"_Edward? Oh god what happened? We need to get you to the hospital!" I cried franticly, jumping up trying to think of some way I could help him._

"_You." He replied in a dead voice._

"_What about me? What happened to you Edward?"_

"_It's dangerous." He said as he stared straight ahead at the crashing waves. _

"_What's dangerous? Edward please you're not making any sense." I cried. _

"_It's dangerous." He repeated._

_I breathed in deeply, trying to force the tears away so I could help him. I reached up and took hold of his dirty face. "Edward I need you to tell me who did this to you, okay?" I said as calmly as I could._

"_You." He replied lifelessly. "You did this to me Bella." He finally met my eyes and all I could see in them were hate._

_I tore my hands away as if he had burnt them. _

"_W-what?" I stuttered out._

"_You did this to me!" He spat out. "If I had never met you I would still be alive! Jacob killed me because of you!" I started backing away as he advanced on me, furious. "It's all your fault! YOU are the reason your parents are dead! And now YOU are the reason I am dead!"_

_I started crying profusely as what he said sunk in. He was right it was all my fault; I killed my parents. Edward. I sunk to the ground as Edward toward over me before finally crouching down next to me to whisper in my ear._

"_It should have been you." He breathed. "I wish I had never met you. I wish you were dead instead of me." With that he walked off into the water and I found myself being shaken awake. _

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" Edward called franticly in my ear.

I snapped my eyes open and was met by the sight of Edwards panicked face.

"Baby, it's okay. You're awake. I'm here." He said as he wiped my hair off of my sweaty forehead.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed as he pulled me into his arms, rocking me slowly.

"Baby, it was a bad dream, you have no reason to apologise to me."

If only he knew what I was really apologising about.

Edward continued to rock me until my breathing had calmed down and I had no tears left. My mind was such a mess right now. I had to chant in my mind that it was just a dream and that Edward is alive and loves me, but I still couldn't get rid of the feeling in my gut that it was quite possible that Edward could get hurt because of me. I just had to make sure that he was oblivious of my past and I don't do anything to anger Jacob, therefore he would have no reason to hurt Edward or any of his family.

I knew deep down the right thing to do would be to leave but I couldn't. I loved him too much. Call me selfish but I had to believe that I could protect him without leaving.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Edward asked softly. "You were calling my name."

I froze for a second before deciding that telling him the basics wouldn't make him suspicious.

"I was at the beach where my parents died." I sniffled. "You were there but you were covered in blood. That's when I woke up."

Edward squeezed me tighter to his chest. "Oh honey, I'm here."

I threw my arms around his neck and clung to him fiercely, sobbing into his bare chest.

"I love you so much Edward, please don't ever leave me!"

He pulled away slightly and took my face in his hands forcing me to look into his eyes. "Bella I love you with everything I have and I promise I will never EVER leave you. Your it for me."

The look in his eyes told me that he was 100% sincere. Before I could stop myself I threw my arms around his neck and attached my lips to his. I needed to feel him; I needed to reassure myself that he was real. That I had his love. I raked my fingers thru his hair – even messier from sleeping – and straddled his lap, tilting my head to the side I deepening the kiss.

Edward released a groan as our tongues met and grabbed my hips, pulling me into his erection. Braking away from the kiss I gasped for air, continuing to rock my hips I thru my head back and moaned at the feeling of his hard on rubbing against my core.

Edward immediately latched onto my neck; sucking, nipping and licking at my over heated flesh. Rolling us over he continued to rock his hips into mine as his left hand slid up over my stomach and palmed my right breast. I arched my back into his hand as he played with my taught nipple thru the thin cotton of Edwards shirt which I had taken to wearing at night.

Our lips found each other again as I scraped my nails up his back feeling the muscles flex as I did so. The hand that had been palming my breast slid back down my body until his fingertips met the rim of my sleep shorts. Pulling away from the kiss and looking into eyes I bit my lip and nodded, silently telling him to keep going. He let his fingers slide under the elastic rim of my shorts and underwear, never braking eye contact. I watched as his mouth parted and his eyes flickered closed as he felt my bare pussy, dripping wet with arousal.

"Oh god Bella. Shit you're bare. So fucking wet." He panted out.

I groaned at his words and arched my core closer to his hand.

He leaned forwards and claimed my lips, plunging his tongue into my mouth as he glided his fingers thru my wet folds. Slowly one finger entered me; I moved my hips and bit my lip at the strange yet pleasurable feeling. His finger moved in and out of me at a steady rhythm, a second entered stretching me deliciously. I could feel the sweat building up on my skin as I wreathed from his ministrations. Edwards thumb found my clit and rubbed in small circles, his mouth moving down to suck on my neck.

The feelings were so intense; I could feel a tightening in my stomach. I clung to Edward for dear life as I came onto his awaiting fingers, a silent scream coming from my mouth.

The next thing I knew Edward was led next to me, tenderly stroking the hair away from my face. I turned my head and gave him a sloppy grin causing him to chuckle and peck me on the lips.

"That was amazing Edward." I told him breathlessly.

He grinned. "I'm glad you liked it." He kissed me on the forehead. "Sleep baby."

I shook my head. "What about you?" I asked as I eyed the obvious lump in his boxers.

"Its okay baby, I didn't expect anything in return." He said as he pulled me towards him trying to get me to sleep.

"But I want to." I told him.

"You don't have to Bella. Really." He said although I could see from the look in his eyes that he was praying that I would.

I grinned and whispered in his ear. "But I want to." I licked the shell of his ear. "I want to feel you in my hands." As I said this I reached down and rubbed him thru his boxers, earning a throaty groan.

He watched me as I slipped my hand inside and pulled out his impressive hard on. I faintly heard him moan my name as I experimentally stroked him from base to tip. I had never done this before and had a very limited knowledge of what to do. It seems it was obvious that I was at a loss as Edward placed his hand over mine, guiding them up and down his shaft.

"Like this baby." He breathed.

Edward eventually let go and watched me as I pumped him, rubbing my thumb over his head feeling the pre-cum there. I decided to be a little more adventurous and squeezed him a little as I cupped and rolled his balls in my other hand.

"Shit Bella." He moaned as he bit his lip and fisted the covers in his hands. "So fucking good."

Spurred on by his comments I continued with my ministrations until he was coming in my hand.

Edward leaned over and grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and cleaned up the mess he had made before throwing the soiled tissue into a nearby bin and pulling me towards him, instantly claiming my lips.

Soon we were curled up under the covers and falling into a peaceful slumber.

The next day I didn't have to work at the diner so once we were both awake we got ready and went to our lecture, smiling goofily at each other the whole way.

I had an English lecture as well today and Edward and Alice were going to the airport to pick up their parents who had been on a three month long vacation travelling all over the world. To say I was nervous about his parents being back in the city was an understatement, even though they wouldn't be staying with us as they had their own house – which I suspected was more of a mansion – I was sure that Edward, Alice and Emmett would want to spend some time with their parents after not seeing them in so long. Hell even Rosalie and Jasper seemed excited at their homecoming, claiming that Carlisle and Esme were extremely loving people and were more like a second set of parents to them both. Even after hearing nothing but nice things about them I was terrified that they wouldn't like me.

"I'll see you later baby, and don't worry." Edward chuckled. "My parents will love you just as much as the rest of us." He kissed me on the cheek before saying one last time. "Be careful on the subway love"

"I'll try." I rolled my eyes. "I love you."

He kissed me before replying. "I love you too."

He then got in the car – Alice and Jasper already seated – and drove off as I walked into my final lecture of the day.

I looked at my watch as I made my way to the subway. 3.40pm. That gave me just under ten minutes to get my ticket and to the right platform. I sped up my walk as it started to rain, pulling the hood of my coat over my head.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I quickly hid under the canopy covering some tables and chairs outside a small cafe and checked my phone. It was a text from Alice.

_Just checking it's working! See you later Cinderella!_

I laughed as I read it. Alice had been upset when she realised it was my birthday and she hadn't gotten me anything so she had run out late last night and bought me a mobile phone saying that it was the twenty-first century and everyone had one. Edward agreed with her wholeheartedly and although I would never admit it to them I was ecstatic with the gift.

Emmett had been the one to come up with the name Cinderella, they all thought it was fitting considering where I used to live and the amount of jobs I worked not to mention they had dubbed Edward my prince charming which is one thing I couldn't argue with.

I put my phone away and looked up, noticing a man leaning against the wall of the cafe also looking at his phone. I thought nothing of it and began jogging towards the subway entrance again. As I neared I noticed in the reflection coming from the building next to the entrance that the man that was leaning against the cafe wall was now behind me and it looked like he was staring at me.

I felt myself start to panic and tried desperately to calm down to no avail. In my panic I felt my right foot slip, causing my body to topple forwards as I fell down the stairs and everything went black.

**Epov **

When I heard Bella screaming this morning I had panicked, thinking someone had somehow gotten into our room and was attacking her. I soon realised it was a nightmare and managed to wake her up and calm her down. I admit I was shocked to hear her say that I had been covered in blood in her dream but I put it down to her being emotional about her parents as the anniversary of their death was only a day ago.

I was not at all expecting things to move in the direction that they did. Feeling her bare pussy wrapped around my fingers was amazing, I only wished it could be my cock buried inside of her. Her face when she came was like nothing else and I made sure I memorized it so I could replay it in my mind at any time. She then insisted on giving me a hand job and although I knew she had never done anything like this before it was the most amazing feeling in the world to have her little hand wrapped around my dick. It wasn't long before I came.

Over the past few days I had almost forgotten that my parents were flying back into the city today and I was so excited to see them again after three months. I said goodbye to Bella, reminding her to be careful – I knew far too well how accident prone she is – before Alice, Jasper and myself left for the airport.

"Oh! What do you think they've got us?" Alice asked but left no room for a reply. "A dress from Paris? Oh a-"

"Ali, you're not gonna guess, just wait and see." Jasper laughed.

Alice sighed. "I suppose your right."

An hour later after having battled with the busy lunch time traffic we made it to the airport and were now waiting for our parents walk through the arrivals doors.

Not ten minutes later they did just that. When their eyes met ours my mother all but ran over to us as my dad pushed a trolley with their luggage on and laughed at my mother's behaviour. Where'd you think Alice got it from?

Mom hugged Alice before turning to me and squeezing me as tightly as she could.

"I've missed you so much, Edward. I can't wait to meet this woman your all so taken with." She looked around. "Where is she? And where are your brother and Rose?" She asked as she gave Jasper a hug.

"There all at work ma." I told her before I walked forward and hugged my dad.

"I hope your treating this Bella right son." He said.

"I'd treat her nothing less than the best dad."

He grinned. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Come on you lot I want to meet my new daughter!" My mom exclaimed as she and Alice walked away arm in arm talking animatedly.

I noticed Jasper shaking his head and laughing. "Poor, poor Bella."

I looked at my dad. "Good luck trying to calm her down son." He said with a clap on the back as he followed after my mother and sister.

Once we had crammed all of the bags into the car we set off towards the apartment. My parents had insisted on seeing Em and Rose and meeting Bella before they went home.

We were about twenty minutes away when my phone started ringing. Quicker than I thought she could move Alice had grabbed my phone and sat back in her seat next to Jasper and mom.

She opened the phone and answered.

"Hello, Edwards phone."

"If it's Bella tell her we're almost home." Alice only held up her hand with a frown on her face.

"I'm his sister, he's driving at the moment." She spoke.

Whoever was on the other end must have said something bad because Alice gasped as her hand flew to her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes.

"We're on our way." She said as she slammed the phone closed, cutting off the call. "Edward you need to turn around."

"Why? Who was that?" I asked.

"It was the hospital, Bella's there. They wouldn't tell me what happened." She said as the tears started to fall.

Without a second thought I slammed on my brakes and committed a highly illegal u-turn. A million different thoughts were flowing thru my mind as to what could have happened to cause Bella to be taken to hospital. I couldn't even concentrate on what everyone else in the car was saying, I didn't even know if they were talking to me. All I could think about is that my Bella could be seriously injured. I was just glad that my father – head of surgery and one of the best in the country – was going to be there.

We pulled up to the hospital; I had barely turned off the ignition before I was running for the doors. I made it to the front desk, pushing past the few people queuing.

"Which room is Bella Swan in?" I asked.

"Sir, you're going to have to wait in line." The old lady said.

I saw red.

Slamming my hands down on the desk I started again. "Lady, I need to know where Isabella Swan is now!"

"As I said sir you will either get in line or I will call security to escort you out." She glared at me.

I was about to reply as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was dad.

"Excuse me." He said calmly to the lady.

She turned and I saw recognition in her eyes as she saw who had spoken.

"Dr Cullen." She said.

My father smiled. "I was hoping you could give my son here the room number of his girl friend Isabella Swan. She was rushed in about a half hour ago and we're all really worried." He said as he gestured to mom, Alice and Jasper behind us.

"O-of course." She stuttered as she hit some keys on her keyboard. "Room 266, it appears she fell down some stairs, I'll get her doctor to come see you asap."

I started to panic. She fell down some stairs. There's no limit to how bad she could be, she could have broken her neck even. I felt dad shaking me, effectively snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Edward, calm down. We won't know how bad it is until we go see for ourselves." He said. Always the voice of reason.

"Your right." I said.

Dad led the way seeing as he worked in this hospital and new it a hell of a lot better than any of us.

We found her room and walked straight in. I must admit considering the thoughts going thru my head she didn't look nearly as bad as I had expected.

Dad walked over and looked at her chart as I walked over to her side and took her hand, kissing her cheek.

"It appears she has a broken left leg, a few cuts and scrapes and a mild concussion. Overall she was very lucky."

I breathed a sigh of relief at this news. Just then a doctor wearing the classic green scrubs and white lab coat.

"Carlisle!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"Hello, Alastair." Dad smiled back.

"I assume you've taken a look at her chart?"

Dad nodded.

"Well then she was very lucky, the brake was very clean so I have no doubt it will be fairly quick healing." He smiled.

"Thank you" I said. I couldn't put into words how thankfully I really was, even if they say her injuries were minor.

"It's my pleasure, although I have something else I would like to discus." I looked at him questionably.

"Is it okay for everyone here to hear?" He asked unsure.

"Yes." I was starting to get nervous now.

"Would you have any idea where she got all the bruises and scars?" He asked as I frowned.

"What bruises and scars?" I asked.

He walked over, lifted and twisted her arm so that the inside of her wrist was showing and then I saw it. The sure sign of scars on her wrist meaning only one thing. She had tried to killed herself some when in her past. He showed me the other wrist and it was the same. Things started to click into place as I remembered how she would always wear long sleeves even to bed.

"There's more." The doctor said.

He guided me round to the other side of the bed, Bella was asleep on her side. The doctor – Alastair – moved her hair over her shoulder and pulled the top of her gown apart, revealing an angry purple bruise on her shoulder blade and a few more faded yellow ones. There were also signs of healed cuts and scars and a particularly large one taking up a large portion of her upper back.

"Have you not seen these before?" He asked, watching me carefully to see if I was lying.

"Never." I said, but I couldn't take my eyes away from the marks on her back.

_But I am sure as hell going to find out where they came from._ I thought.

**Well? **

**Review!**

**I got a job a waterstones! Yay. (I doubt that anyone outside the uk will have heard of this place but it's a book store and I get 33% discount and a 20% discount at hmv – music and dvd store. I can foresee that I will be spending my whole pay check there.)**

**Story rec:**

**Eight days a week by 107yearoldvirgin**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing**

**Apov**

Oh god. Oh shit. I wanted nothing more than for my brother to know about Bella's scars but I wanted her to tell him, not like this. The things that must be going through his mind right now. There must have been a reason why she wasn't ready to tell him and to have it sprung on her the moment she wakes up from an accident, in front of all of us not to mention her boyfriend's parents that she's never met was going to kill her.

I could only hope that my brother and my family wouldn't judge her.

**Epov**

My family kindly gave me space and went to sit in the waiting room while I stayed with Bella. I didn't know whether to be angry or hurt that she didn't feel she could tell me about her scars. I couldn't stop different stories from playing in my mind over and over again at who could have done this to her, not just the scars that were on her back that were quite clearly done intentionally by somebody but who could have made her life so miserable that she had tried to kill herself.

I felt Bella's hand twitch in mine and I looked up to see her eyes slowly fluttering open and looking at her surrounding, trying to work out where she was no doubt. I reached up with the hand that wasn't holding hers and stroked her cheek.

"Hey beautiful." I smiled at her.

"What am I doing in the hospital?" She asked with a confused expression.

"You tripped and fell down some stairs on your way to the subway." I told her. "You broke your leg."

"Oh." She asked with a furrowed brow, probably trying to figure out why she couldn't remember it.

I stroked my thumb over her forehead to smooth out the wrinkles. "You have a slight bump on your head when you hit it in the fall, that's probably why you can't remember."

She nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry." She said so quietly I could hardly hear her.

"Why are you sorry baby?" I asked.

"I had to go and end up in the hospital the day your parents get home, didn't I? I'm so sorry for ruining their homecoming." She said as two big fat tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Oh baby, don't cry! You did no such thing! It's not your fault that you ended up in here." I told her as I placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, not wanting to hurt her.

"But your parents just got home and I've already dragged you away from them. Great first impression!" She said sarcastically as she sobbed. "I bet they hate me."

"Of course they don't, they're only concerned for you. In fact they're sat in the waiting room refusing to go home until they know that you're awake and okay." I informed her.

"What? Really?" She asked surprised.

"Really."

"But they don't even know me." She stated.

"They know that I'm irrevocably in love with you and Em, Alice, Jasper and Rose love you too. That's all that matters. They may not have met you yet but you're already a part of this family as far as their concerned." I stared into her big brown eyes to prove that what I was saying was the truth.

I watched as her eyes weld up with tears again and a small smile graced her lips.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too baby, more than anything in this world." I leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before wiping away her tears.

I took hold of her hands again and made soothing circles with my thumb when all of a sudden she ripped her hand out of mine and placed them palm down on her stomach. She cleared her throat nervously and avoided meeting my eyes.

"You don't have to hide them from me you know." I said in what I hoped to be a reassuring tone but it came out more hurt than anything.

She glanced up at me quickly, only for a second and whispered out. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed and reached over, picking up one of her hands. "I know about your scars Bella. Your doctors noticed them and asked me if I knew how you got them." I turned her hand so her palm was facing up and kissed each of the white lines. "It doesn't matter to me if you have scars Bella, everyone has them whether there inside or out, I just wish that you would trust me enough to tell me about them instead of letting me find out from a stranger."

I heard her sob and looked up into her agonized eyes.

"I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how to and I-" she cut her self off.

"And what, love?"

"I was worried you would be disgusted. That you wouldn't want me anymore." She whispered.

"You thought that I wouldn't want you?" I asked in disbelief, she nodded in reply. I reached forward and cradled her face in my hands. "Bella, there is nothing in the world that could ever make me not want you! Do you hear me? I love you more than anything and no amount of scars could ever change that." By the time I finished she had tears running down her cheeks, she twisted her head slightly so she could place a kiss on my hand.

"I don't deserve you." She said with a loving smile. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. She deserved everything I can give her and more.

I sat back down and looked at her small hand in mine.

"Bella," I started quietly. "What happened?"

There was no need to elaborate; she knew what I was asking about.

I heard her take in a big breath before she started. "I never told you how my parents died did I."

She wasn't really asking, she knew she hadn't told me. I shook my head anyway.

"It was my birthday. We were up on the cliffs in La Push having a bonfire with all my friends." She wiped furiously at a few stray tears. "My dad was driving, the road down from the cliffs is quite steep in places and has a few bends. We were about half way down when my dad tried to brake at a bend but the brakes wouldn't work, he tried everything he could think off to slow us down but there wasn't enough time, our car kept going and went straight off the side of the cliff." By now she had her hands over her eyes as if she was trying to block out the images. "One of my friends was driving behind us, they saw what happened and called 911, that's the only reason I'm alive now. I got told after I woke in hospital that my father died on impact and that they managed to get my mother out of the car but she died in the ambulance. There was nothing they could do."

"I'm so sorry Bella." I said. I had tears streaming down my face just imagining what she went thru.

"I was depressed. I felt it was my fault they were dead. It should have been me." She looked up at me with watery eyes. "So I tried to kill myself. I was living with my Dads best friend – Billy – and his son. Billy found me unconscious in the bathroom after I had slit my wrists and rushed me to hospital. I had to go to therapy and wasn't allowed on my own after that. The scars on my back are from the accident, when they tried to get me out my back scraped against the broken window." She finished.

I nodded and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Bella the doctor said that some of the cuts on your back and the bruises were fairly recent and they weren't caused from the accident." I looked up at her under my eyelashes to gouge her reaction. The only emotion I could detect was apprehension before a calm mask was put in place.

"Please don't be mad but you know where I used to live." She glanced up at me nervously. I nodded. "Well not long after I moved to New York I was coming home after working at Apple and there were a few men outside my apartment building, they were drunk and pushed me around a little bit – that's how I got the bruises – and after one of them shoved me a bit too hard I fell and landed on some broken glass from some of their beer bottles." She shrugged as if it were no big deal.

I shook my head and rested my forehead on the bed.

"You're not mad are you? I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it was before we met, I didn't think about it-" She rushed out before I stopped her.

"It's okay baby." I placed my hand on the side of her face. "I'm just glad you're not living there anymore is all."

She nodded in understanding and kissed my palm just as somebody knocked on the door.

"Edward? Is she awake yet?" My mother asked as she poked her head around the door.

I smiled and nodded even though she could clearly see Bella now.

She walked in followed by Dad, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose.

"Oh sweetheart, are you okay? Are you in any pain? I can get Carlisle to get you some more meds if you are? Carlisle I think you should give her more meds, I don't want her to be in pain." She said all of this as she stood on the other side of the bed and maternally stroked Bella's hair behind her ear.

"Esme, take a breath. Why don't you wait and see if Bella is in any pain before you get me to administer any more medication. And might I suggest you introduce yourself." My dad laughed.

"Oh dear your right!" She exclaimed. She turned to Bella. "I'm so sorry honey. I'm Esme, Edwards mom. I must say I thought Edward was exaggerating when he told me how beautiful you are but now I see his description didn't do you justice!" She beamed down at Bella as Bella blushed and whispered out a small 'thank you' and glanced over at my grinning form.

We all stayed with Bella for the rest of the afternoon until it was time for dinner in which everybody left apart from me to go get something to eat. Bella insisted that I should join them as I hadn't seen my parents in months but I refused, there was no way I was leaving her here all on her own. I did however make a trip to the cafeteria to get some food for the two of us.

Once I returned and we had eaten all of the tasteless food I had bought, an elderly nurse came in to check on Bella and kindly found me a blanket and pillow saying as long as I didn't disturb Bella and let her sleep then I was welcome to stay. Although I'm sure I was only able to stay due to my father being one of the best surgeons in the country and who also happened to work at this very hospital. For whatever reason I was grateful they didn't try to kick me out.

We talked for a little longer before the medication the nurse had administered started to take effect and Bella's eyelids began to droop until eventually she was asleep. I sat there in the hard, plastic hospital chair, my head resting on a pillow and covered in a thin blanket and watched the woman I loved sleep. I knew she had experienced more pain in her short life than I could imagine and I swore to myself then as sleep began to consume me that I would do everything in my power to make her happy and I would die before I let anyone hurt her again.

**Bpov**

My eyes slowly opened at the feeling of someone lightly shaking my arm, I looked over with sleepy eyes at the nurse – Marie – smiling back at me.

"I'm sorry to wake you dear, but I've come to take your IV out." She explained.

I nodded and yawned out "okay".

I looked away as she took out my IV, my eyes falling on a sleeping Edward. I loved watching him sleep, he looked so peaceful. I still felt bad that he slept in that horrible hospital chair because he didn't want to leave me here on my own. He must be so uncomfortable. I couldn't deny that it made me love him even more though.

Marie left with a promise to be back later with my doctor to see if I was able to be released. I thanked her before resuming back to my thoughts.

I couldn't believe that Edward and his family found out about my scars like that, I never wanted Edward to feel like I was hiding something from him – even if I was. I was going to tell him my story, not the real one obviously but the story that would keep him safe, alive. Luckily I had already thought of a cover so I was prepared when he asked me. I could only imagine what must have been going through his mind when the doctor told him.

The story had been easy enough to come up with; most of it was true – just lacking a few details. I hated to lie to him so I tried to keep my story as close to the truth as possible. Nevertheless I was terrified of how he might react if he ever found out I was lying. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he left me.

A few minutes later the door opened and in came Esme. I instantly felt my heart rate speed up although I wasn't completely sure why. Esme was so lovely, a little...energetic perhaps but if anything that just made her even more endearing. It was easy to see the resemblance between mother and daughter. I suppose I was just nervous as this was the first time I would essentially be alone with my boyfriend's mother and I was so terrified that she wouldn't like me.

"How are you feeling dear?" She asked maternally as she sat on the only other free chair beside my bed.

"I'm feeling alright thank you, my necks aching a little because of the bed but otherwise I'm fine." I told her with a shy smile.

"Oh sweetheart there's no need to be so formal with me!" She exclaimed with a chuckle. "I may have only met you yesterday but I feel as if I already know you, my son hasn't stopped talking about you. Does he want to hear about my day? No, he only wants to talk about _his _Bella and how your 'so amazing mum, I really love her, I can't wait for you to meet her!'" She said with a fake scowl at her sleeping son, the grin on her face giving her away completely. I blushed and attempted to hide behind my hair.

I felt Esme reach up and tuck my hair behind my ear, giving me a kind, motherly smile. "You know I've already seen a change in him." She said matter of factly. "He's so much more...care free now, it's like he's finally living life and enjoying everything around him. There's a light in his eye's and a smile on his lips that doesn't leave and brightens when you walk in the room or even just mentioned." She looked at her son for a moment and then back to me. "You know when he found out that you were in the hospital it was like his world stopped, like someone had flipped a switch and suddenly the only thing he could think about was you, we tried to speak to him on the way here but I don't think he could even hear us. His only thought was to get to you as quick as possible. He loves you so much honey and I can see you feel just as strongly about him."

I slowly nodded my head as my cheeks flushed pink again. "I really do."

She leaned forward and wrapped me in a gentle hug, careful to avoid my arm. "I'm so happy to welcome you to the family Bella and I know that one day I will officially be able to call you my daughter."

I led there stunned at her admission, shocked that this woman I had only just met had already accepted me into her family. Not to mention the fact that she had hinted at Edward and I someday getting married. That would be an outcome I could only dream of.

Just then Carlisle and Emmett walked in.

"How you feeling squirt?" Emmett asked me.

"Like someone came at me with a baseball bat." I grinned as I rubbed my forehead.

"Would you like some more pain medication Bella?" Carlisle asked me kindly.

I smiled and shook my head. "No thank you Carlisle. It's not too bad."

"Just let me know if you change your mind." He smiled at me before leaning down to kiss his wife on the cheek.

I turned my head and watched as Emmett stood behind Edward and blew air over his ear. Edward – still half asleep – reached up and started to swat at his ear as we all tried to contain our laughter. Next, Emmett leaned forward so that his mouth was right next to his ear before he nearly shouted. "Wakey, wakey Eddie!"

I watched in amusement as Edward jumped out of his seat, very narrowly missing bumping heads with his brother.

"What the hell Emmett!" Edward shouted at his brother.

"What?" He asked looking way too innocent. "Your girl was awake. I thought you might want to be woken up." He shrugged.

Edward rolled his eyes and turned towards me, a grin lighting up his face.

"Hey, love." He leaned down and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on my lips. Obviously aware of the eyes of his parents on us. "How you feeling this morning?"

"I'm okay" I said nonchalantly. "I have a head ache and my body aches just about everywhere but it's not unbearable."

Thank fully I was able to leave that afternoon with strict instructions to rest and take painkillers.

I sighed and shook my head in amusement as Edward hovered behind me, ready to catch me if I stumbled. The nurse had given me crutches to use but due to my already abysmal balance, trying to walk on one leg with only two polls to hold my weight wasn't going too well.

The rest of the family had left a few hours after I woke up with promises to be waiting for me once I returned home. After an excruciatingly slow walk – or hobble in my case – we arrived at Edwards pride and joy and finally I was able to go home.

**I'm sorry. *hides* life has been crazy at the mo and for some reason I just couldn't get this chapter out. Every time I tried to write it, it just wouldn't come out right. I'm so sorry for the delay and also for the reviews I haven't replied to, I completely lost track of which ones I had replied to and which ones I hadn't. **

**But on the plus side I am working on another one-shot, although I've already written 11 pages and I'm not even half way so I might make it into a short story instead. Its set in the Second World War, Edward is an American fighter plane pilot stationed in England and waiting to go to war and Bella is a nurse in London. It's going to be called Flyboy so watch out for it.**

**Recs:**

**Doppelganger by attheendoftheday**

**Matchmaker by all you need is Moz**

**Mrs Edward Cullen by KynziRose**


End file.
